Beautiful Changes: el comienzo de nuestras vidas
by WonderfulDreamer15
Summary: Travis y Abby han estado casados por 2 años ya y llevan una maravillosa vida, pero ¿qué pasa cuando llegan situaciones que ponen a prueba su amor y confianza? con Travis y su empleo secreto que podría separarlos para siempre y Abby con sus sentimientos alborotados y un odioso compañero de trabajo nuevo ¿Podrán resolverlo juntos o todo terminará en un desastre no tan hermoso? ;)
1. Así comenzó

**ATENCIÓN: estos personajes y todo lo que se refiera a Beautiful Disaster pertenecen a su autora Jamie McGuire, solo inventé la historia, ¡disfruten!**

**Abby POV:**

Travis y yo hemos tenido una hermosa vida desde que decidimos casarnos, fue un poco difícil al comienzo, sobre todo por los idiotas de la universidad que obviamente lo primero que se les ocurrió es que estaba embarazada cuando eso ni se nos había pasado por la mente, ¿nos queríamos? ¡Más que nada en el mundo! ¿Queríamos formas una familia? ¡Claro que sí! Pero en ese entonces no teníamos edad ni experiencia suficientes, además Trav quería tener mucho ¡Mucho! tiempo de pareja antes de pensar en tener descendencia, después de eso no ha habido problemas mayores, bien dicen que el amor todo lo puede, ¡no podría haber escogido mejor esposo! En fin, han pasado ya 2 años y medio desde esa vez en Las Vegas y soy más feliz que nunca a su lado, lo que pudo comenzar como un maravilloso desastre terminó en una hermosa vida juntos, aunque Trav al principio pudo parecer rudo y sin corazón en verdad es el hombre más tierno, atento y cariñoso que he conocido en mi vida, aún estoy tan enamorada de él como desde el principio.

Pero ¿Cómo describir toda esta maravillosa experiencia? Bueno, comenzaré por ese día en que algo dentro de mí había cambiado, más bien todo había cambiado.

-Pigeon, se te va a hacer tarde.- dijo él abrazándome por la espalda y plantándome un tierno beso en la frente, ya me había acostumbrado a su linda forma de despertarme todos los días a las 7:30.

-Ahora, eso sí me sorprende, cielo ¡Antes no querías soltarme y ahora mueres por que me vaya!- dijo girándome para ver su rostro, le sonreí.

-No es eso y lo sabes, es solo que como buen esposo debo guiarte por el buen camino, no debes llegar impuntual al trabajo- dijo dándome otro beso en mi mejilla. Parecería mentira que el mismo hombre que me estaba diciendo todo eso era el mismísimo Travis "Mad Dog" Maddox.

-¡No mientas! Pero, está bien, como usted diga Señor Maddox.- dije burlonamente, le devolví su beso y me levanté de nuestra cama, me vi al espejo y sonreí, por alguna razón estaba algo así como radiante ese día.

-¡Wow! Primera vez que te despiertas sin querer arrancarme la cabeza por haberte despertado- dijo él saliendo de la cama también, era cierto, usualmente me despertaba de mal humor porque estaba cansada.

-Eso sería sabotaje ¿No crees? ¡Dejarme viuda a mí misma solo porque a mi pobre marido se le ocurrió despertarme temprano para ir a trabajar!- dije mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el descansó sus labios en mi hombro y provocó una fuerte sensación dentro de mí, levanté su rostro y cuando estuvimos cara a cara le estampé un beso profundo en sus labios, él me lo devolvió y juntos fuimos directo a la cama de nuevo. Nuestros besos y caricias se hicieron más intensos y yo quería más pero él parecía estarse conteniendo, Travis nunca hacía eso, me preocupé. Pero por suerte, como buena esposa y compañera, sabía justo el punto donde él no podía controlarse más, despegué mis labios de los suyos y después los pasé por su cuello, le escuché gemir y me alegré mentalmente, hasta que sentí que de verdad lo estaba complaciendo (si saben a lo que me refiero) pero tal vez fue demasiado para mí, aunque aún teníamos puesta la ropa, mis adentros se estremecieron y me produjeron un profundo dolor de esos que solo llegan con el período.

-Mierda ¿por qué justo ahora?- dije conteniendo una pequeña lagrima, de verdad me estaba doliendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Pidge?- preguntó Travis preocupado.

-No es nada, cosa de mujeres- dije saliendo de debajo de él, me froté el vientre esperando que así cediera un poco la tensión, funcionó para mi sorpresa.

-¿Quieres que vaya por algo a la farmacia?- preguntó él abrazándome por la cintura.

-No, amor, yo me encargo, además debemos ir a trabajar- le di un pequeño toque en la nariz, él sonrió y me soltó.

-Tu ve a la ducha y yo hago el desayuno, quien se tarde más paga la cena de esta noche- sonrió burlonamente y se fue a la cocina, adoraba su expresión de victoria anticipada, era obvio que yo me tardaba más en arreglarme que él en cocinar, al menos habría aprendido a encender la estufa sin provocar un incendio, ¿podía pedir algo más?

Cuando ya estaba limpia, peinada, vestida y maquillada fui a ver a Travis en el comedor con los platos ya puestos, me reí y besé su mejilla, me senté.

-Perdiste, entonces ¿Italiana?- dijo comenzado a ingerir su comida.

-Italiana- dije, de verdad que amábamos comer pizza juntos, era un recuerdo de nuestra primera cita, y el pensamiento de comida me dio más hambre aún, comencé a comer, pero minutos después parece que estaba devorando todo lo que mi Trav había cocinado con tanto esfuerzo.

-Vaya, ¿No había dicho América que no tenías muy buen apetito en las mañanas?- dijo sorprendido.

-Es cierto, bueno, debe ser por mi ciclo, suele pasar- dije, pero no había rastro alguno de mi período a pesar de los dolores y el gran apetito. Seguí comiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en años.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, amor.- dijo terminando su café y luego miró al reloj de la pared. -¡Mierda! Llegaré tarde, Pidge- le miré con los ojos muy abiertos, de un segundo a otro se había puesto histérico por la hora.

-Si quieres le digo a Shepley que pase por ti, te tardarás menos si vas con él- dije mientras lo veía correr al cuarto para sacar su traje de trabajo, se veía tan sexy en el.

-¡No hay tiempo, Pigeon de mis amores! Y deberías irte tú también ya, las clases comienzan a las 8. - gritó desde el baño, era la primera vez que me decía que me fuera sin despedirse.

-Bien, vengo por ti a las 6- dije a través de la puerta del baño, ya había abierto la ducha y parecía estar dentro también.

-Claro ¡Suerte hoy, Pidge!- respondió, noté un tono nervioso en su voz.

-Ok, cielo. Te amo.- dije cogiendo mis cosas, sobre todo las llaves de la camioneta que me había comprado él, la amaba también.

-Yo también, Pigeon- me dejó algo inquieta, el siempre decía: Yo también te amo, ahora sonaba incompleto y como si fuera su obligación o algo así, como si no lo estuviera sintiendo en serio.

**Travis POV:**

Cuando Abby por fin se había ido y yo había terminado de asearme, llamé a mi hermano mayor Thomas, con quien por pura "casualidad" trabajaba también, no podría haberlo hecho con Pigeon ahí, si no todo se habría ido al caño.

\- ¡Rayos hermano! Sé que tienes "actividades maritales" pendientes, ¿pero es mucho pedir tu llamada a tiempo?- respondió alguien que no era a quien yo esperaba oír.

-Trenton, dale el jodido teléfono a Thomas ¡Y no te metas con mis actividades maritales! - dije, maldito Trent, solo bromeaba con eso desde que les dijimos que nos habíamos casado, ¡hasta había apostado con Tyler que Abby terminaría embarazada una semana después de nuestro matrimonio!

-Agente Maddox ¿se puede saber por qué lo escucho 10 minutos más tarde de lo usual?- dijo Thomas fingiendo ser serio, me reí.

-¿Qué hay, Thommy? Disculpa, Pigeon estaba algo "necesitada", pero todo está en orden- dije mientras me vestía.

-¿Necesitada? Hey, cuando dijiste que harías esto prometiste que no descuidarías a Abby, recuerda que para nosotros es nuestra hermana también- dijo, esta vez serio en verdad, yo también estaba preocupado por Pigeon, pero era algo que no podía salir de mis labios, no podía decirle: "¡Hey, mi cielo! ¿Qué crees? Soy agente especial del FBI y estoy tratando de mandar al purgatorio a Benny y a tu padre, espero no te moleste, amor", además, si se lo decía, mi jefe tendría que mantenerla lejos de mí para que no estuviera en peligro y yo no quería eso, la necesitaba conmigo, aunque tuviera que mentirle.

-Lo sé, no sé por cuánto más pueda con esto ¿Qué pasará cuando se empiece a dar cuenta? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Siento que la perderé, hermano. – dije al borde de las lagrimas, no quería estar lejos de mi pigeon, no quería que ella sufriera.

-Hey tranquilo, lo siento te hice sentir culpable, pero todo irá bien, ya oíste al jefe, cuando las cosas se estabilicen podrás decirle- dijo en tono calmante, era muy bueno con eso, era mi hermano mayor después de todo.

-Ojalá que si, ya no puedo seguirle mintiendo, pero igual siento que algo grande se avecina, Tom- dije, era un ligero presentimiento, y lo único que se me ocurrió es que era porque ya no quería engañar a mi esposa.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hey lectores! Bueno, para quienes no sabían (porque probablemente no lo puse en mi perfil) es que soy latina y por lo tanto decidí escribir algo en español XD, si se han dado cuenta no hay muchos fics de Beautiful Disaster, así que dije: ¿Y por qué no escribo algo yo?, y así estoy escribiendo lo que se me viene a la mente, sé que los pocos fics que hay de esta trilogía que amo y adoro tratan sobre este tema mismo: Travis trabajando encubierto y cómo Abby se enteró de su "regalito de Dios" pero por lo que he leído aún no describen cómo fue que la familia Maddox se agrandó y eso es lo que espero hacer con esta historia, ¡ojalá les guste! Nos leemos!


	2. Nuevo compañero y el odioso de mi jefe

**Abby POV:**

Llegué a la pequeña escuela donde trabajaba aún preocupada por la actitud de Travis esa mañana y también por lo que me estaba pasando a mí, todo era muy extraño, de repente vi que mi compañera Harmony, o más bien conocida como "la maestra de ciencias naturales" se acercaba a mí con una expresión de "chisme nuevo", típico de ella.

-Hey Abby ¿ya viste?- dije uniéndose a mí para ir a reunión de maestros de todos los días, era realmente aburrida pero era mi obligación.

-¿Qué? He visto muchos cosas hoy, un esposo nervioso, a mí con probablemente un extraterrestre dentro, una compañera de trabajo emocionada, debes ser más específica, Har! – dije sonriendo.

-Pus no, nada de eso, señorita "me casé a los diecinueve y no fue porque estaba preñada", digo al nuevo asistente de la directora- dijo ella apuntado a la izquierda donde estaba un tipo alto, de cabello castaño algo rubio y ojos verdes que estaba hablando con la directora Crumbley, no estaba mal debía admitir, ¡pero estaba casada! Ese tiempo de escanear a los chicos había pasado para mí.

-¿Y ese de dónde salió? ¿Asistente dices? Porque conociendo a la directora y su gusto por causarle infartos a su pobre esposo… pues yo creo que lo quiere para algo más- dije riéndome, cuando ella comprendió lo que quería decir río también. Por muy malo que sonara, el esposo de la directora tenía una gran fortuna muy bien guardada en "Dios- sabe- dónde" y se negaba a darle un centavo a su esposa, dijo que no quería que se convirtiera en una mujer mantenida y ella claro buscaba maneras de conseguir lo que quería de maneras algo drásticas, era muy penoso, el señor Crumbley me caía bien, más que mi jefa debo admitir.

-Bueno, solo Dios sabrá eso, querida Abby… ¡Ay no! ¡Ya lo invoqué!- dijo poniéndose detrás de mí, era cierto, el tipo se estaba acercando a nosotras y demasiado rápido, pero desprendía un aire de galán rompecorazones que no había visto desde que conocí a mi esposo, "Típico" pensé.

-Buenos días, profesoras- dijo él fingiendo amabilidad, Harmony se apartó de mi para verlo bien y él hizo lo mismo con ella, nos miró muy detalladamente debo añadir.

-No me vengas con formalidades, nuevecito ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¡Somos mujeres ocupadas!- a Harmony no le gustaba que la vieran muy de cerca, pero para los chicos era casi imposible ¡era realmente bella!, su piel era morena de esas que no se les nota imperfección alguna, ¡tenía unos ojos tan lindos! tenían un brillo natural, su cabello era negro y rizado y su figura… ¡Uf, ni hablar! Me superaba en eso, sí, pero me consolaba al decirme que yo estaba casada y ella… bueno… tenía como tres novios por semana, a veces se sentía sola.

-Disculpe maestra Todd, solo quería informarles que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, las clases durarán solo hasta el medio día hoy.- ¡pero el chico sí que quería algo! Pasaba su mirada de ella a mí y viceversa, negado a despegar sus ojos de nosotras, me asqueé un poco y pensé algo para salir de la situación.

-Bueno, gracias por el dato, ¡nos vamos!- dije agarrando a Harmony del brazo y caminando lo más rápido que mis tacones me permitían, el glamur ante todo.

Llegamos a la sala de reuniones algo cansadas por haber corrido, y yo enojada sobre todo, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarme así?

-Un poco más y lo hubieras arrastrado por el piso, Abby… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste, ah?- dijo Harmony sentándose en la silla al lado mío.

-Al contrario de mi esposo, yo me considero una persona pacífica y sería haberle dado mucha importancia al imbécil ese- de repente recordad su cara me provocó una fuerte ira, de esas que no sabes cómo controlar.

-¡Wow! ¡Tranquila chica Maddox! No vayas a convertirlo en piedra por haberte mirado ¿Desayunaste llamas de fuego hoy o qué?- se río, eso me ayudó a calmarme un poco, otra cosa que añadir a la lista de rarezas de ese día. Pero algo empeoró cuando vimos al nuevo asistente pasar por la puerta, se acercó a mí de nuevo.

-¿Le dije que se ve muy bien hoy, maestra Maddox?- dijo con una autentica sonrisa de don Juan, yo hice cara de pocos amigos.

-No serías el primero- dije girándome para ver a Harmony y no a su estúpida cabecita, era una de las pocas personas que te caen pésimo a penas las ves.

-Vaya, tiene usted un fuerte temperamento, justo como me gusta- dijo mordiéndose el labio y después se alejo.

-Me huele a tipo muerto- dijo Harmony siguiendo al chico con la vista- Tenía razón, si Travis se enteraba, no duraría más que dos segundos.

**Travis POV:**

Trenton había pasado por mí para llevarme a casa de mi padre donde Thomas me estaba esperando, fue un pequeño viaje silencioso, estaba preocupado por Pidge.

Entonces ¿Qué tal la vida de casado?- pero Trent tenía que salir con sus estupideces.

-Bastante bien ¿Qué tal tú con Cami?- ese juego podían jugarlo dos.

-Genial, sin compromisos- dijo riéndose, estaba a punto de estamparlo contra la ventana cuando vi que nos acercábamos a la casa, decidí dejarlo vivo, por un tiempo.

-¿Qué hay, hijo?- dijo mi padre al verme, me dio una palmada en el brazo, se veía feliz.

-No mucho, papá ¿Y Thommy?- pregunté, ya estábamos tarde para la reunión con nuestro jefe.

-Está comiéndose todo lo del refrigerador con los gemelos, tardará un rato, sabes que son como plagas.- dijo apuntando adentro de la casa, eso era a lo que Thomas llamaba como "Tiempo familiar entre hermanos".

-¡Yo me encargo, señor papá!- dije frotando las manos, iba a ser divertido.

-Thomas- dije con una vos de macho que dejó a toda la cocina en silencio.

-Travis- dijo él con la boca llena aún, mis hermanos Taylor y Tyler eran inteligentes así que se fueron a la sala para dejarnos a nosotros arreglar nuestros asuntos.

-Oh hermano, no querrás darle una lección, ¡te vomitará encima!- dijo Trenton al entrar a la cocina.

-Tú siempre arruinando el momento, Trent- dije como niño haciendo berrinche, me hacía falta algo de acción.

-Vamos, pequeño Trav, el deber nos espera- dijo el sacudiéndome el cabello y saliendo por la puerta, ya necesitaba un corte, pero Pigeon había dicho que le gustaba más así, así que no lo hice.

Llegamos a una central encubierta que tenía la organización, por fuera parecía una mansión común y corriente, pero por dentro era como una película de James Bond, eso me encantaba.

-Agentes Maddox, 254 y 329, reportándose- dijo Thomas con su vos seria y el encargado de la puerta nos dejó entrar, la asistente de mi jefe Dolly nos sonrió al vernos.

-El señor los espera- dijo guiándonos a la sala de reuniones, cuando vi a mi jefe, supe que algo estaba mal.

-Señor- saludó Thomas pero yo me quedé congelado por la mirada en sus ojos.

-Descanse, Agente 254, siéntense, por favor- dijo él también sentadose en su gran sillón, Thomas y yo bromeábamos diciendo que se parecía a el padrino cuando se sentaba allí.

-Por su expresión puedo ver que hay algo que lo preocupa, señor- dije con el tono más calmado que pude hacer.

-Así es, Agente 329, hay algo que no anda bien- tragué saliva, no estaba listo para lo que iba a oír.

-Hubo un asesinato en masa en Las Vegas, es obvio que ya se sabe quién fue, no podemos esperar más, Maddox- dijo el pasándose una mano por su canoso cabello, le había dicho que aún no estábamos listos para confrontar a Benny, era peligroso e implicaba un viaje muy largo, no quería dejar a Pigeon.

-Pero señor… aún no puedo irme, tengo…- empecé a decir.

-¡Ya sé que tiene a su esposa, Maddox! ¡Lo sé! Pero todo el mundo aquí tiene familias y gente por la que se preocupa y aún así arriesgan sus vidas ¡Debe ser valiente, Maddox! ¡Debe cumplir con su deber!- dijo levantándose de su silla y mirando a las pantallas de seguridad.

-Si me diera un poco más de tiempo, señor, podría arreglar eso- dije tratando de negociar con él aunque sabía que no iba a funcionar.

-Tiempo… es lo que menos tenemos, agente, tiene que decidir, cuando tenga una buena razón para seguir investigando al tipo de lejos, consideraré no reubicarlo, de otra manera… me temo que deberá despedirse de su esposa.- dijo.

-Estamos jodidos- susurró Thomas.

Iba a perder a Pigeon.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	3. Sorpresas y Desmotivaciones

**Travis POV:**

Después de una desastrosa reunión con mi jefe, Thomas me llevó de regreso a la casa de mi padre, aunque no sabía en realidad en qué podrían ayudar ellos, tampoco podían enterarse cuál era nuestro oficio. Estaba perdido y desesperado ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin Abby por Dios- sabe- cuánto tiempo? Las razones de mi tristeza eran así de simples: Tenía una maravillosa esposa, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, no quería estar lejos de mi familia. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podría haber sido lo suficientemente grande para cambiar la opinión de mi jefe y no reubicarme?

-Relájate hermano, o papá sospechará y sabes que no puedes abrir tu bocota o será peor para ti y Abby- dijo Thomas en uno de sus momentos de "ayuda a sus hermanitos menores".

-Ya lo sé, Thommy. Gracias por el dato.- dije realmente fastidiado, el día iba de mal en peor y para colmo comenzaba a sentirme mareado.

-Tranquilo, pequeño Trav, ya encontrarás una solución… solo no le digas a Abby cuando te ponga ojos de cachorro.- dijo parqueando su auto en el garaje de mi padre.

-¡Eso también ya lo sé! … la pregunta es… ¿qué voy a decirle a Abby?- dije a punto de estallar en llanto, estaría aún más perdido sin mi Pigeon.

**Abby POV:**

Después de media, aunque cansada, jornada de clases, Harmony me estaba acompañando a mi auto para ir a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaba.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el señor "se ve muy bien hoy, maestra"? Ya te echó el ojo, Abby… es obvio que va a intentar hacer de las suyas - dijo revisando su celular. Una vez que había un jugoso problema en discusión ella no paraba de pensar en ello.

-No sé, Har. Algún día se dará cuenta de que estoy casada y que no le conviene meterse con Travis, se solucionará solo… no es que me preocupe mucho- dije mientras buscaba las llaves de la camioneta en mi bolso, esa cosa era un pozo sin fondo.

-Pues comienza a preocuparte, palomita… ahí viene de nuevo- maldije para mis adentros, otra vez debía lidiar con ese pervertido del cuál ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-¿Necesita ayuda, maestra Maddox?- dijo siguiéndonos hasta mi auto, lo cual encontré muy desagradable.

-Disculpa, principito… Antes de arreglar esto ¿Podría aunque sea saber tu nombre?- dije parando de caminar y cruzándome de brazos, no estaba fingiendo enojo ¡Estaba enojada!

\- Vincent, Vincent Doyle. Para servirle- dijo, me asqueé de nuevo.

-Ok, mira, el caso es que de verdad no estoy interesada en tus "servicios", Vincent y tampoco es que los requiera- dije mostrando mi brillante anillo de bodas para asegurarme de que comprendiera lo que quería decir. –Y si sabes lo que te conviene es mejor que dejes de seguirme y te limites a ser mi compañero de trabajo ¿Bien?- terminé, ni siquiera me detuve a dejarlo contestar y arrastré a Harmony hasta mi auto. Pero creo que fui demasiado rápido, de repente me sentía enferma.

-¡Bien hecho, palomita! Ahora sí que va a dejarte en paz.- dijo Harmony con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pude devolverle el gesto… en verdad lo único que iba a devolver era el desayuno.

-¡Ay maldita sea! ¡Me estoy muriendo!- dije, de repente estaba asustada por tanto cambio en mi cuerpo, era demasiado rápido y extraño.

-Vamos, Abby, tampoco te pongas así, no es un pecado capital defenderte de un imbécil.- dijo frotándome la espalda, comencé a encorvarme por las nauseas.

-¡No lo digo por eso, Har! ¡Me siento terrible!- alcé demasiado la voz.

-Dios ¡es cierto! ¡Estás verde, Abby! ¡Debemos ir al hospital pero ya!- maldita sea, esa era la peor idea que había escuchado en mi vida, odiaba los hospitales.

-Estoy segura de que ya pasará, no es necesario- dije, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía más y más débil.

-¡Silencio, pichoncito! ¡Vamos a ir quieras o no!- me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto. Era un terrible error dejar que Harmony condujera, pero era aún más terrible la idea de que yo lo hiciera estando tan mal.

Cuando llegamos a una pequeña clínica que estaba cerca de la escuela, me sentía aún más enferma y todo porque Har conducía como fugitiva de la cárcel. Solo quería salir del auto y retorcerme en la calle, era mejor que estar dentro con una maniática al volante.

-Vamos, pichón ¡No exageres! Tampoco lo hice tan mal.- dijo llevándome a la clínica.

-No solo lo hiciste lo suficientemente mal para matarme- dije con el poco sarcasmo que podía sacar en esos momentos, llegamos con la recepcionista y Harmony habló como si fuera profesional en ello.

-Hola linda, disculpa, Mi amiga de aquí se está muriendo… considero que es una emergencia, así que si alguno de tus calvos y amargados doctores está disponible te lo agradecería mucho- bueno, al menos logró algo.

-Sala B15, hay una doctora ahí que puede atenderlas- dijo señalando a la izquierda con una mueca de desagrado infinita, Harmony solo le guiñó el ojo y cogida de mí mano me guió a la habitación. Iba a ser un día largo, muy largo.

**Travis POV:**

Thomas había pasado toda la media mañana intentando calmarme sin que mis hermanos o papá se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero yo estaba en una depresión profunda y todo empeoró cuando se les ocurrió jugar póquer ¿¡Cómo no iba a pensar en Pigeon así!? Estaba jodido, ¡No! ¡Peor! Estaba acabado… estaba… ¡Jodidamente Acabado! ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? En cuestión de días iba a perder lo que tanto trabajo me había costado obtener ¡Lo único que había sido importante para mí en verdad! Y todo por un maldito trabajo.

-Ya hermano, si sigues así vas a terminar cortándote las venas, siempre hay una solución para todo, Trav.- dijo dándome palmaditas en la espalda, como lo hacen con los bebés.

-No puedo arriesgarme a perderla de nuevo, Thomas- dije mirando a la ventana para no ver a sus ojos acusadores.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo algo nervioso, pude notarlo en su voz.

-Si en unos días no encuentro la solución… voy a tener que dejarlo todo, hermano- dije algo decepcionado, no es que mi empleo no me gustara, es que Pigeon era mi vida, no podía dejarla ir.

-¡Estás enfermo, hermano! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No puedes hacerlo! Es más ¡No puedo dejar que lo hagas!- dijo alzando mucho la voz, agradecí a los cielos que no lo oyeran por el escándalo de las apuestas entre 4 dementes, me pregunté si Mick podría haberlos vencido así como Pigeon. Pero sí que estaba loco en ese momento ¡Pensado en Mick "malparido padre de mi hermosa Pigeon" Abernathy en vez de concentrarme en buscar una solución!

-Ella es todo lo que tengo, Thommy. Ninguna misión es suficientemente importante como para perder a Abby- dije, Thomas se veía muy preocupado.

-Hermano ¿es que no lo ves? ¡Ese es el caso! Si no acabamos con Benny y Mick algún día irán a buscar a Abby, todo se irá al demonio, Trav- dijo y maldije al saber que tenía razón, no podía dejar que eso pasara tampoco, todo era un maldito laberinto, no había salida.

**Abby POV:**

Estaba sentada en la camilla del hospital mientras Harmony iba a buscar a América en lo que llegaba a verme, le había dicho que lo haga, Har estaba ocupada y tendría que irse pronto así que Mare era la única que podía cuidarme. Agradecí a los ángeles cuando ella llegó.

-¡Santa madre perla, Abigail! ¿Qué rayos pasó?- dijo entrando con las llaves de mi camioneta en la mano.

-Es bueno verte también, Mare- dije medio muerta en la camilla, estaba preocupada y los exámenes de la doctora se tardaban mucho en salir.

-Si si, te amo y todo ¡Pero necesito explicaciones!- dijo y se sentó en el mueble que estaba al lado de la camilla.

-No lo sé, no parecía algo tan serio en la mañana. Aún están analizando los resultados.- dije pasándome una mano por la frente, por suerte no tenía temperatura o habría muerto con fiebre.

-¿Quieres que llame a Trav?- preguntó sacando su celular de su bolso. Algo dentro de mí me impulsó a detenerla.

-¡No te atrevas, América Mason! ¡Ya sabes lo histérico que se pone Travis con estas cosas!- dije arrancándole el teléfono de la mano.

-¡Tranquila, Mujer! Con un "No" era suficiente. - dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y justo cuando iba a atacarla con otra frase, la puerta de la sala de exanimación y la de la habitación se abrieron justo al mismo tiempo. América le sonrió tímidamente a la doctora.

-Shepley trae tu trasero aquí si no quieres que te mate.- susurró reprendiéndolo por haber retrasado el veredicto. Shep hizo cara de pocos amigos y se sentó junto a Mare, se tomaron de las manos, comencé a temblar, miré a la doctora.

-¿Es un tumor?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, ella negó con la cabeza, no parecía preocupada y eso me estresaba aún más.

-¿Es algo peor?- preguntó Shepley preocupado y Mare golpeó su brazo demasiado fuerte, debo añadir.

-Depende de cómo lo tome, Sra. Maddox- dijo riéndose, ¡maldita sea! Yo podría estar muriendo y la mujer solo se reía.

-Por Dios ¡Solo escúpalo de una vez!- dijo América perdiendo definitivamente la paciencia.

-Felicidades, está usted esperando un hijo-.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	4. ¿Qué sabe ella que yo no?

**Abby POV:**

-¿QUÉ?- dijimos los teres al unísono, yo en shock, América como alguien que acababa de ganarse la lotería y Shepley… bueno… como si en verdad no hubiera oído lo que la doctora dijo.

-Sí, ya me escucho. Eso fue lo único nuevo que encontramos dentro de usted ¡Felicidades!- dijo con una sonrisa enorme, no sé cómo se veía mi rostro en ese momento pero definitivamente no estaba lista para oír que… iba a ser madre ¡Iba a tener un hijo! ¡Un hijo de Travis! ¡Un bebé Maddox! Mi mejor amiga me trajo de nuevo a la situación con un chillido que solo ella podía hacer.

-¡Oh Dios mío, Abby! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!- dijo abrazándome con fuerza, improvisé la mejor sonrisa que pude, no era tan malo, no era malo para nada, es solo que me había tomado por sorpresa… y yo que estaba contando mis días de retraso ¡Y resultó ser un bebé! Me sentía aliviada en cierto sentido, pero después me sentí culpable por haber llamado a mi hijo extraterrestre, tumor y ciclo menstrual. Que decepción

-Por lo que veo es una noticia de última hora para todos, pero tranquila, todo se encuentra bien ¡Es un perfecto bebé de 4 semanas! Solo hay un minúsculo detalle… - dijo la doctora revisando mis exámenes. Me asusté, tal vez había hecho algo mal y mi bebé estaba en algún riesgo.

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunté y Mare ahogó en grito a mi lado. Shepley parecía no estar respirando.

\- Se nota que ha hecho una especie de esfuerzo físico algo fuerte y el niño estará creciendo un poco más alejado de donde se supone que debería estar, pero no presenta un riesgo o algo así, ambos están muy bien.- respondió y me calme, también me avergoncé por la expresión "esfuerzo físico", ¡claro! Era lo que había sucedido esa mañana, Mare se emocionó de nuevo y me abrazó de nuevo, esta vez sí sonreí de verdad, me sentía… increíble.

-¡Esto es tan genial, Abby! ¿No es maravilloso, Shep?- dijo ella tratando de que su novio reaccionara, pero solo estaba sentado ahí con la mandíbula por los suelos, me reí mientras América le hacía señas en frente de los ojos para que despertara. Ahora sí era un matrimonio completo: amor, compromiso y un bebé por venir.

-Y una cosa más, si su esposo comienza a tener estos síntomas en algunas ocasiones es perfectamente normal también.- tal vez era por eso que Trav estaba tan raro en la mañana, bueno ya no tenía de qué preocuparme, todo va a estar bien.

-… Estoy bien, linda ¡En serio! es solo que… me pregunto qué dirá Travis… - estaba diciendo Shepley algo nervioso, no había escuchado toda su conversación, pero su duda era mía también.

Travis era el padre, tendría que decirle. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

**Travis POV:**

-¡Son pésimos apostando en contra de su padre, mocosos!- gritó papá en celebración de la 3era ronda que ganaba, Thomas se había unido a ellos después de calmarme lo más que pudo, en cuanto no tocara el tema, yo estaría bien. Toto ladraba como desquiciado, definitivamente era un Maddox, después de nuestra segunda boda Abby y yo habíamos decidido dejarlo a cargo de mi padre para que no se sintiera solo, a veces lo extrañábamos mucho.

-Si fuera Abby ya te habría ganado…- se quejó Tyler tirando las cartas sobre la mesa. Hice cara de pocos amigos, aunque tal vez ella sería lo único que me tranquilizara en verdad, Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué el número de Pigeon, se tardó un poco en contestar, pensé que tal vez estaría en clase.

_-¿Qué cuentas, mi amor?-_ dijo ella con un tono sorprendentemente feliz.

-Vaya, estás de buen humor, preciosa. Solo te extrañaba, Pidge ¿Todo bien?- dije con melancolía mientras miraba a la ventana, disimulé mi tristeza lo mejor que pude, pero Abby no parecía ni haberlo notado.

_-¡Oh, cielo! ¡Si supieras! Todo bien, Trav. Ahora mismo Mare y Shep me estaban llevando a casa._\- todo eso me dejó algo inquieto, ¿Qué quería decir con "Si yo supiera"? ¿Por qué estaba mi primo y su novia con ella? ¿Por qué iba a casa tan temprano?

-¿Te escapaste de clases, Pigeon?- pregunté. Abby soltó una risita.

-_No, cariño. Tengo el resto del día libre.-_ dijo y pude escuchar la voz de América susurrándole algo y ella rió de nuevo.

-Pareces estarte divirtiendo con ese par de lunáticos, me alegro de que estés bien, bebé. Te veré más tarde.- dije sonriendo, en cuanto ella estuviera feliz, yo lo estaría también.

-_¡Bye, corazón! ¡Te amo!- _dijo y después colgó.

Pensé cuanto me duraría la felicidad de tenerla mi lado.

Thommy al fin se rindió a merced de mi padre y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Vamos enamorado, tenemos que acosar a alguien.- dijo y me condujo a la puerta mientras se despedía de mis hermanos. Comenzaba a preguntarme como es que nunca oían las barbaridades que Thommy decía, habilidades de agente secreto supongo.

**Abby POV:**

-¡Maldita sea, América! Casi le sueltas todo el chisme a Trav.- dije sonriendo mientras guardaba el celular de nuevo en mi bolso, mientras había estado hablando con Travis, Mare había dicho: "Felicidades, papá Maddox", en vez de poner atención al camino, aún no estaba lista para manejar y Shep, él estaba peor que yo.

-¡Es que esto es enorme, Abby! ¿Te das cuenta? Travis "follador" Maddox va a tener un hijo ¡Un hijo tuyo! ¡Es una locura!- ella parecía infinitamente más sorprendida que yo, bueno cualquiera lo estaría si supieran que Travis iba a ser padre.

-Aún no es enorme, Mare ¡Apenas tengo cuatro semanas!- dije riéndome y Mare se unió a mi risa, en verdad que estábamos disfrutando todo este asunto del bebé, solo de imaginarlo me ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Hace un par de años estábamos bebiendo como desquiciadas en una discoteca y ahora estás casada y embarazada! Si no te conociera mejor diría que es prácticamente imposible, _Lucky Thirteen_\- dijo, era cierto, mi vida había cambiado tan rápido, quién hubiera pensado que todo el sufrimiento de 18 años hubiera desaparecido en tan poco tiempo, al fin tenía todo lo que siempre había querido: una familia amorosa.

-Eso ya es pasado, Mare, a partir de ahora tendrás muchas otras maneras de llamarme- dije complacida.

-¡No seré yo quien te diga "mami"!- dijo y río, miré a Shep para asegurarme de que estuviera vivo, aún estaba algo pálido. Agradecí que llegáramos a casa.

-En vez de estar diciendo tonterías ve a auxiliar a tu pobre novio.- dije bajándome del auto, Mare corrió a ver a Shepley, el le aseguró que estaba bien, entonces ella se dirigió a mi mientras sacaba las llaves de mi casa.

-Ahora tendremos que discutir el color de la habitación, las ropitas de bebé, nombres y ¡Tengo que decirle a mis padres! ¡Se volverán locos cuando se enteren! Y también hay que decirle a Jim y sus otras crías… ¡Oh! Va a ser fantástico.- dijo ella casi gritando, cuando se trataba de organizar algo, Mare era la primera en la fila, decidí dejarla ocuparse de eso en compensación de la boda que no hizo en primer lugar.

-Tranquila, Mare. No hice el bebé yo sola, antes que a nadie debo decirle a Travis.- dije mientras entrábamos a la casa.

-¡Y mientras más rápido mejor!- dijo y eso por fin hizo a Shepley reaccionar.

-¡Exacto! Apenas lo veas se lo dices.- dijo Shep, yo dudé un poco, pero tenía que decirle. Era algo imposible de esconder.

**Travis POV:**

Después de pasar toda una tarde analizando las fechorías de Benny, Thomas me llevó a casa donde seguramente Abby estaría esperándome. Me preocupé aún más, por lo que fuente confiables habían dicho Benny estaba tramando algo y parecía grande, pero no podían tener acceso a la información completa, mi jefe tenía razón, ya no podíamos esperar más. Me despedí de mi hermano y entré a la casa sin ánimos para disimular la tristeza siquiera, vi a Abby sentada en el sillón con su laptop, se veía feliz y muy linda.

-¡Amor!- dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a abrazarme, yo hice lo mismo y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de echarme a llorar cual niño berrinchudo.

-Vaya, estás algo callado- dijo separándose de mí, pero seguía con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, puse mi mano en su mejilla.

-Solo quería verte bien, siento como que a veces no te aprecio lo suficiente.- esos podrían ser los últimos momentos que tendría con mi bella esposa, tenía que aprovecharlos. Vi que Abby comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Tuviste un día difícil?- preguntó entrelazando nuestras manos, claro, ella pensaba que Thomas y yo eras los típicos trabajadores aburridos de oficina, mis problemas eran mucho mayores como para describirlos como "un día difícil".

-Como todos, Pigeon, como todos.- dije, noté que mi expresión se convertía en una mueca de dolor.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, mi amor- me aseguró. "No, en realidad, preciosa" pensé y eso fue suficiente para que una pequeña lagrima se escapara de mi ojo.

-¡Ay, cielo!- dijo y me abrazó de nuevo, mi Pigeon era lo único que quería e iba a perderla para siempre. La pregunta es ¿Cómo no llorar en esos momentos?

-Tranquila, es solo que estoy cansado, demasiado estrés, pero basta de mí ¿Qué tal tú?- dije recuperando mis fuerzas para no preocuparla.

-Ha sido… un día interesante, amor- dijo algo con una expresión sospechosa.

-¿Qué traes entre manos, Pigeon?- pregunté, ¿qué sabían ella (y probablemente América y Shepley) que yo no?

-Oh… ¡No es nada! Es solo que… aún estoy algo preocupada por ti, bebé… digo, amor…- se río nerviosamente ¿Qué había de malo en que me llamara bebé? Lo hacía todo el tiempo.

-Ay, Abby. Solo diré que somos una pareja tremenda.- dije sonriendo un poco y después la besé, lo que sea que nos pasara a ambos, podía esperar.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer_


	5. Cuando todo empeora

_¡Hola lectores! Bien, al parecer si les ha interesado el fanfic XD, ¡muchas gracias por leerlo! Solo quería decir que encontré unas faltas de ortografía terribles en algunos capítulos, así que ¡Lo siento! Si pudiera corregirlos ya lo habría hecho. Pero ni modo, aquí está otro capítulo. ¡Disfruten! _

**Abby POV:**

Esa noche ambos estábamos algo cansados como para salir a comer, entonces decidimos quedarnos en casa, pero no tuve el suficiente valor como para decirle, sobre todo por cómo se encontraba, se veía realmente deprimido y no pensaba decirme nada. Conocía muy bien a Travis, podía adivinar perfectamente cuándo estaba triste y cuando estaba escondiéndome algo. Me pregunté si él podría haberlo adivinado también, me preocupé, los secretos en pareja nunca son algo bueno.

En fin, la mañana siguiente, (como me gustaría decir que todo se arregló), pero en realidad todo fue empeorando, para comenzar…

El fuerte sonido de mi celular me despertó, más bien a ambos, era el tono de Harmony, contesté lo más rápido que pude.

-¡¿Qué rayos, Har?! ¿Sabes qué hora es?- dije aún medio dormida, estaba muy cansada, Trav se quejó a mi lado también.

-¡Sí, pichón! La pregunta es ¿Sabes tú qué hora es?- dijo en tono a la vez nervioso y enojado, miré el reloj. Maldije para mis adentros ¡Iba media hora tarde! ¡Mi jefa iba a matarme! Me levanté demasiado rápido y comencé a marearme.

-Har, estaré ahí pronto, adiós.- dije y traté de no moverme para que se me calmaran las nauseas.

-Pidge, no es momento para hacerte la dramática ¡Estamos tarde!- dijo Travis atravesando la habitación, "Claro, como tú no llevas a tu engendro dentro… "pensé, todo hubiera sido más fácil si se lo hubiera soltado en un lapsus o algo así, pero ahora me negaba a contarle hasta que él me dijera lo que le estaba pasando, por más ridículo que eso sonara.

-Lo sé, ya cálmate.- dije algo molesta, aparte de todo el estrés que ya tenía él, apenas se despertaba, ya se le ocurría tratarme de esa manera, no me gustó para nada.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? Nunca dormimos tanto.- dijo mientras sacaba su ropa del closet, yo le mandé un mensaje a Harmony diciéndole todo lo que no había podido cuando llamó: "_Gracias por llamar, linda. Llegaré rápido lo prometo, diles que tuve un "incidente_" (Esposo Bipolar)."

-Cúlpate a ti, tú eres el que usualmente se despierta temprano.- dije y Trav suspiró molesto, llevé mis cosas al baño para ducharme a la velocidad de un rayo, puse un fin temporal a la conversación.

Cuando ya estaba vestida, Travis había desayunado ya y se dirigía al baño. Ni siquiera preguntó si tenía hambre.

-¿Podrías haberte tardado más, Pidge?- dijo con sarcasmo, en verdad que tenía ganas de hacerme arder en ira ese día, no tuve ni siquiera ganas de contenerme.

-¡Calma ya tus malditas hormonas, Travis! ¡Soy tu esposa no una cualquiera!- grité por la puerta del baño y salí de la casa con paso firme, comería algo de paso.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, con la lengua entumecida por haber tomado el café que había comprado antes de que se enfriara, Harmony me estaba esperando en la puerta temblando como celular en modo silencioso.

-¡Lo siento, en verdad! Es que… Trav es imposible- dije algo desesperada mientras corría hacia ella, me miró algo preocupada.

-Wow ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Ya tranquila, arreglé con Crumbley lo que pude pero está muy ocupada con "Vincent" como para notar que llegaste tarde- dijo ayudándome con las miles de carpetas y hojas que estaba cargando.

-¡Él tiene serios problemas! ¡No sé qué rayos le pasa!- dije muy molesta, nada estaba saliendo bien.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- preguntó Harmony mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-¡Ambos! Travis con que está deprimido y que me quiere pero no quiere decirme que le acontece y por lo tanto yo no puedo decirle lo que me acontece a mí y ahora el otro pervertido imbécil que me mira como si fuera prosti…- iba a decir cuando vi al rey de Roma parado en frente nuestro. "¡Dios! ¿Por qué me odias?" pensé.

-Llega tarde, Srita Maddox- dijo rodeándome cual buitre con su presa, hice una mueca de desagrado.

-Dime algo que no sepa.- dije adelantándome hacia mi clase.

-Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, _Cookie_.- se alejó_,_ me detuve y Harmony corrió hacia a mí preocupada.

-Tienes que parar de hacer eso, en serio ¡Me asustas!- dijo comprobando que estaba bien, el día anterior le había dicho la noticia por mensaje y había contestado que ella cuidaría de mí porque yo era "algo suicida".

-¿Me llamó _Cookie_?- le pregunté algo confundida y asustada a la vez.

-Eso escuché, ha de ser otro de sus coqueteos, no le des tanta importancia- respondió.

-Mi papá… solía decirme así.- dije algo inquieta, lo normal hubiera sido que la gente me conociera como "Lucky Thirteen", pero nadie me llamaba Cookie aparte de Mick y Benny.

-Ah pues ¡Qué lindo gesto el de tu padre! Te dejo, linda ¡Tengo clase! Suerte.- dijo y se fue.

Habría analizado más la situación tan sospechosa, pero ¡Tenía a como 35 niños revoltosos esperándome! ¡No había tiempo!

**Travis POV:**

Thomas había llamado como histérico por media hora y yo había estado dormido como una piedra. Cuando apareció en la puerta de mi casa, por suerte, ya estaba listo y dispuesto. Los planes de ese día: revisar documentos que probaran algún crimen o que nos dieran alguna pista de lo que Benny tramaba, sí, ¡Todo el jodido día encerrados con 1250 carpetas de papeles! Que probablemente serían inservibles, "El trabajo es trabajo" pensé.

Estábamos en la sala de archivos con otro agente: Kevin Hurley, era experto en analizar ese tipo de cosas, había tratado de convencer a Thomas de dejar que ese gusano de biblioteca se encargara de los documentos pero, obviamente, se negó diciendo que si hacíamos algo así el jefe no duraría en mandarme a Taiwán sin que yo me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Entonces ¿Abby está bien?- preguntó dándole una rápida ojeada por tercera vez a una de las tantas carpetas que había.

-No lo sé, hoy discutimos un poco…- dije tratando de concentrarme en lo que hacía, pero mientras más pensaba en Pigeon más lejos estaba de concentrarme.

-Trav, ya sabes que…- iba a decir de nuevo cómo si yo no lo supiera ya.

-Lo sé, Thommy, ya lo sé. No debo descuidarla, debo entenderla, amarla y cuidarla ¡Lo sé!- dije con el último rastro de paciencia que me quedaba.

-Si lo supieras no se habrían peleado esta mañana- susurró, me cansé y me levanté de la mesa para ver a la ventana y calmar mis ansias de golpearlo, Abby tenía razón, debía calmar mis "hormonas".

-Y si tú supieras lo que es estar en riesgo de perder todo lo que tienes comprenderías por qué hago lo que hago- dije alzando la voz, por suerte el gusano Kevin estaba muy ocupado con los papeles para prestarnos atención, Thomas se acercó a mí.

-Eso trato, hermano. Pero debes saber que hay algunas cosas que simplemente son más importantes.- dijo, me negué.

-Nada es más importante para mí que ella- respondí.

-Ay Dios, ¡ya reacciona! ¿La amas?- preguntó realmente molesto.

-Más que a nada, pero eso no viene al caso…-.

-¿Harías lo que sea por ella?-.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero sigo sin entender…-.

-Entonces deja de ser un maldito bebé llorón y haz las cosas bien para asegurarnos de que el jefe recapacite y no te reubique.- dijo terminando la conversación definitivamente, me quedé en blanco.

**Abby POV:**

La mañana transcurrió algo lenta pero tranquilamente, aún seguía algo inquieta por cómo me había llamado Vincent, pero Harmony me calmó con esa labia de que el estrés no era bueno para el bebé y que seguramente dijo lo que primero se le vino a la mente, ella no sabía nada sobre Mick o mi pasado, era obvio que se pondría así, pero si hubiera sido Mare, no habría dudado en llamar a la policía en ese segundo.

En la tarde estuve ocupada calificando tareas y trabajos y buscando páginas que Mare me había "ordenado" que viera, sin exagerar, eso había dicho por teléfono. Trav no llegó a la hora habitual y me preocupé así que decidí llamarlo.

-¿Trav?- pregunté cuando por fin alguien contesto.

-¿_Qué dices, palomita? Trav no está disponible ahora.-_ dijo Trenton, estaba sorprendida y algo confundida.

-Oh, hola Trent, ¿Está ocupado?- pregunté.

-_Algo así, dijo que tenía que hacer algo de emergencia y salió corriendo de aquí apenas llegó.-_ contestó, era una mentira increíble no decir que estaba realmente preocupada.

-Oh, bien, gracias de todos modos, Trent. Solo dile que llamé y que… quería hablar con él de algo importante.- Trent asintió y colgó. No sabía si era el mejor momento para decirle del bebé pero, era necesario.

Ya estaba quedándome dormida en el sofá cuando escuché que la puerta se abría.

-¡Pigeon! ¿Qué pasó? Trent dijo que era algo importante- dijo Trav apenas entro, se veía cansado.

-¿Estás bien, cielo?- pregunté aún adormilada.

-Creí que el problema era tuyo.- dijo sentándose a mi lado, tomé su mano.

-Ese es otro tema, primero debo saber qué pasa contigo.- dije, todo era muy raro, debía asegurarme de que estábamos bien.

-Pidge, por enésima vez, todo está en orden.- dijo algo fastidiado.

-No trates de mentirme, sé muy bien cuando lo haces-.

-No puede ser ¿Por qué rayos crees que te miento?-.

-¡Por cómo estás comportándote! ¡Tú no eres así!- comenzábamos a gritar, eso no acabaría bonito.

-Ahora crees saberlo todo de mí ¿Acaso no puedo tener privacidad?-.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Soy tu esposa! Es obvio que me preocupo por ti, eso no significa que te esté acosando-.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Abby, ese es el problema ¡Si digo que todo está bien es porque lo está y punto!-.

-¡No me trates como idiota, Travis! Tú y yo sabemos que esto está muy mal-.

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Entonces ¡¿Por qué no te vas y te tomas un respiro de mí!?-.

-¡Jamás dije que estaba cansada de ti! Es más ¡Ahora no estoy en posición de estarlo!-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te aferra a mí y que tan terrible crees que es?-.

-Ok, definitivamente debes calmarte. Lo único que siempre me ha obligado a aferrarme a ti es el amor, Trav, aunque ahora tenemos muchas más razones para estar juntos. No puedo creer que hayas dicho todo eso.- dije al borde de las lágrimas, me fui directo al cuarto y cerré la puerta para sollozar todo lo que pudiera.

Todo parecía derrumbarse a nuestros pies.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	6. Nuestros? o tus problemas?

**Abby POV:**

Ni siquiera sentí cuándo fue que Travis entró a la habitación, me había quedado dormida, por lo que me sorprendí en la mañana al verlo acostado a mi lado, aún era temprano así que no esperé que se despertara, me giré para verlo mejor, me dolían los ojos por haber llorado. Parecía haber llorado también, y no lo culpaba, ambos habíamos dicho cosas que no queríamos decir y que ni siquiera eran ciertas.

No quise despertarlo así que salí de la cama lo más silenciosamente que pude y me fui a la ducha. Me sentía frustrada, comencé a llorar. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo? Pensaba que todo iba a estar bien, pero era muy obvio que me había equivocado ¿Qué me había hecho pensar que podríamos hacer las cosas bien? Seríamos un par de niños cuidando a otro niño… no iba a funcionar, pero no había otra opción, seguramente cuando Travis se enterara pasaría exactamente lo de la noche anterior. No era momento de decirle tampoco.

Cuando ya estaba lista para irme, no pude evitar ver a Travis ahí, aún dormido e imaginarme lo herido que se sentiría al despertarse y no verme ahí, le escribí una nota. Besé su frente y salí de la casa, con el corazón destrozado.

**Travis POV:**

Desperté con el sonido de mi celular, temblé al estar consciente, se sentía algo frío. Abby no estaba, en su lugar había dejado un papel.

-_¿Hasta cuándo voy a ser yo el que te llame?- _dijo Thomas reprochándome.

-Perdón Thommy, ayer fue… una noche difícil.- aún me ardían los ojos de haber llorado tanto, Pigeon sabía cómo hacerme sufrir. Aunque el idiota había sido yo, no había razón para culpar a Abby.

-_No me digas que se pelearon de nuevo_.- dijo, me sentí terrible y ni el dolor detuvo a las lágrimas de salir.

-Ella está muy mal… fui tan idiota ¡Ni siquiera está aquí ahora!- sentí un impulso de destrozar todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor, hace mucho que no tenía un ataque de rabia como ese.

-_Trata de calmarte, hermano, te escucho respirar extraño. Mira debes hablar con ella…- _iba a decir lo que tantas veces ya había escuchado ¿De qué iba a servir hablarle?

-¿Qué voy a decirle si no puedo contarle nada? Cada vez que le digo que todo va a estar bien ella se da cuenta de que en realidad no es así, ella me conoce muy bien, Thomas ¡Sabe cuando le miento!- dije casi gritando, mi sangre hervía dentro de mi cuerpo, podía sentirlo.

-_Hey, tranquilo pequeño Trav, dale algo de tiempo. Ya habrá algo que podamos hacer, no pierdas la esperanza.-_ dijo como calmándome, pero no iba a funcionar.

-¡Es que ya no sé qué debo hacer! si no lo hago tendré que dejar la misión y Benny nos encontrará, pero si me voy… perderé a Abby para siempre ¿Tú crees que ella va a querer verme después de que me haya ido sin razón aparente? ¡Ella es mi todo! No hay una manera de hacer esto sin que salgamos heridos ambos.- respondí y sé que Thomas se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

-_Aún puede haber alguna manera de que no te reubiquen, Travis. Solo debes ver las cosas con más atención, tal vez encuentres la respuesta muy pronto.-_ pero no quería encontrar la solución "muy pronto" ¡La quería en ese instante! Pero, tendría que esperar y mientras tanto ¿Qué iba a hacer con Abby?

-Estaré ahí en un rato, adiós.- colgué, suspiré con melancolía y cogí la nota que había dejado Pigeon.

"_**Trav, estabas dormido y no quise despertare. Definitivamente debemos hablar de muchas cosas, no te preocupes no creo que este sea nuestro fin, cielo. Podemos arreglarlo.**_

_**Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.**_

_**Abby. "**_

-Ese es el problema, mi amor… todo podría acabar aquí.- dije llorando sostuve su nota cerca de mi pecho y me resigné a dejar que la tristeza me ganara. Había sido muy malo perder a Abby la primera vez, pero iba a ser peor tener que vivir el resto de mis días sin ella.

**Abby POV:**

Llegué al trabajo y escuché mi teléfono sonar, lo saqué de mi bolso rápidamente esperando que fuera Travis, pero era Mare.

_-¿Qué hay, mami?-_ dijo Mare riéndose, sonreí como pude al escuchar su voz.

-Creí que habías dicho que no serías tú la que me llamara así.- dije saliendo de mi auto y encaminándome a la puerta de la escuela, estaba como quince minutos antes.

-_Te estoy ayudando a acostumbrarte al nombrecito.-_ dijo, pude notar que sonreía mientras hablaba. Al menos podía ser feliz hablando con mi mejor amiga.

-Pues el bebé no hablará hasta que tenga un año por lo menos.- dije y América río de nuevo, pero debió darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

_-¿Ya le dijiste?_\- preguntó con un tono de madre que reprocha a su hija.

-No pude, es más ¡No puedo hacerlo! Todo está muy complicado, Mare.- dije con tristeza que no pude evitar.

-_Ok, no te culpo, pero ¿No crees que se va a dar cuenta cuando tu vientre comience a crecer y después salga un bebé? Preferiría a que se lo digas tú antes que se lo tome por sorpresa…_ -dijo, era obvio que estaba tratando de hacerme sentir mal para que le dijera de inmediato.

-Es obvio que tendré que decirle, pero, debe calmarse. Está muy tenso y tengo el presentimiento de que se siente culpable por algo que se niega a decirme.- le expliqué esperando que comprendiera mis razones, con Travis en ese estado era casi imposible hablar con él y menos de algo tan serio.

-_Pues yo creo que se niega a decirte porque sabe que te molestará, debe ser algo malo para que lo haga sentirse así… algo que probablemente haría que lo mates._-dijo, odiaba cuando se ponía a jugar con mi mente. Era obvio a qué se refería.

-¡Oh, vamos, Mare! No trates de hacerme desconfiar de él, es lo último que necesito.- dije enfadada. Vi a Harmony cruzar por la puerta.

-¡_No estoy haciéndolo! solo digo que hay falta de comunicación en su relación. Si tú no puedes sacarle la verdad, entonces… ¡Nadie lo hará!-_ tenía razón, pero ¿Cómo? El era más terco que una mula, si Trav decía no era no y punto.

-Debo darle tiempo, Mare…- dije rindiéndome ante ella.

_-¡Exacto! Necesita una distracción… ¡Iremos a su casa esta noche, será perfecto para que arreglen todo! Bye, Abby._\- colgó antes de que yo pudiera negarme, tal vez sería lo mejor.

-Por tu expresión diría que acabas de hablar con el mismo diablo.- dijo Harmony en modo de saludo, le sonreí.

-Era América.- respondí y ella soltó una pequeña risita. Guardé de nuevo mi celular.

-Casi lo mismo, ¿Hubieron problemas anoche?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ni te lo imaginas, Har. Trav está cada vez más lejos de enterarse que va a ser padre. Y la verdad ni siquiera puedo estar segura de que yo seré buena madre tampoco.- dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, no sé cómo me las ingenié para no llorar. Pero algo por suerte me distrajo.

-¡Maestra!- gritó la pequeña Lucie mientras corría a abrazarme. La niña era un encanto, de verdad que era una de mis mejores estudiantes.

-Buenos días, cariño.- respondí, ella se aferró más a mis piernas.

-¡Tenía muchas ganas de verla hoy!- dijo con su dulce voz mientras sonreía.

-Pues yo creo que no tendrás problema con eso…- me dijo Harmony, ambas reímos. Era cierto, no podía dudar de que tuviera un buen instinto maternal listo para su uso.

**Travis POV:**

-¿Y bien, Maddox?- preguntó mi jefe mientras se cruzaba de brazos en su gran silla, me había llamado a una reunión de urgencia apenas habíamos llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente quiere que le diga, señor?- dije resignado. No había manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Y se atreve a preguntarlo? ¡Ya sabe que necesito una respuesta, agente! Considero que he sido muy paciente con usted.- dijo definitivamente perdiendo la paciencia.

-No puedo decirle nada que lo complazca, señor- dije pasándome una mano por el cabello.

-Eso pensé… mire, sé que es usted muy joven y prácticamente recién casado también, pero estamos hablando de uno de los mayores criminales de toda la nación, me temo que usted ha tenido suficientes encuentros con él como para saber de qué manera acabarlo, si pudiera asignar la misión a otro… ya lo habría hecho. Su país lo necesita, Maddox.- dijo tratando de calmarse, odiaba cuando tenía razón.

-Mi esposa me necesita más.- susurré pero sé que me había oído.

-Y también entiendo eso, sabemos de buena fuente también que Benny ha estado hablando con el padre de su esposa, dijo que irían a buscarla pronto, no sé más.-dijo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser!- grité.

-Contrólese, Maddox. Ya cortamos sus comunicaciones y sabremos cuando esté tratando de acercársele, su esposa estará a salvo.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no serviría.

-Le doy un día más para decidir, espero su respuesta pasado mañana.- dijo e hizo una seña para que me fuera.

Un día más, solo un día para encontrar una solución o acabar con mi matrimonio.

-Vamos, hermano. Anímate un poco.- dijo Thomas golpeándome la espalda, de nuevo. Me pregunté si en verdad era cabeza dura o solo se comportaba así.

-¡Un miserable día, Thommy! Es todo lo que me queda con Abby…- dije arrojando las malditas carpetas al piso, agradecí que el gusano Kevin no estuviera ahí para oír mi escándalo, igual no es que me importara. Ya nada importaba.

-¿Qué? Entonces ¿Si vas a rendirte?- preguntó preocupado.

-Debo protegerla, aún así esté lejos o cerca de ella. Eso es lo que decidí.- dije cubriendo mi rostro con las manos para que mi hermano no me viera llorar.

-Pero… ella te necesita ahí, Trav. Te ama- dijo tratando de que reaccionara pero no había manera de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Y yo también. Pero tengo que acabar con Benny antes de que él acabe con nosotros- era la única y última opción.

**Abby POV:**

Después de las clases, Harmony y yo estábamos almorzando. Aún no me sentía mejor y para colmo comenzaron los antojos.

-¿Segura de que no quieres nada más?- preguntó con sarcasmo después de traerme como el cuarto plato que había pedido.

-Segura, lo siento.- dije disculpándome, pero estaba de verdad hambrienta.

-Jamás he visto a una embarazada comer tanto así, en serio que deben faltarte bastantes vitaminas o algo así.- dijo algo preocupada, solo lo ignoré.

-Tal vez es porque estoy deprimida también.- dije buscándole alguna explicación racional a mi apetito poco usual, parecía lo más acertado.

-Tal vez. Pero ¡Ya en serio, Abby! Debes hablar con el príncipe tatuado o solo será peor.- dijo.

-Lo sé, Har. Pero es que no es un buen momento como para decirle algo así.- dije dejando de comer, la conversación se ponía seria.

-¿Y cuándo será buen momento? ¿Cuándo el niño cumpla 5? ¡No hiciste al hijo sola, Abby! Es hora de tomar un poco de valor y decírselo antes de que sea muy tarde.- dijo. Era buena amiga, impulsándome a hacer lo correcto, pero yo no podía, no importaba cuánta gente me había dicho que debía hacerlo, yo debía esperar a que él estuviera bien antes de ponerle otra carga encima.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a ponerse oscuro y Harmony acabó de sermonearme, decidí que era un buen momento para irme a casa, le prometí que trataría de decírselo pero yo sabía (Tanto como que mi nombre era Abigail Maddox Abernathy) que las palabras no saldrían de mi boca. Al menos no esa noche. Cuando saqué las llaves de mi bolso y las introduje en la cerradura, me sorprendí al ver que la puerta de hecho estaba abierta.

-¡Pigeon!- dijo Trav sorprendido y algo asustado de verme. Aunque la verdad la sorprendida debía ser yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- dije dejando mis cosas en el sillón y sentándome un poco apartada de él.

-¡Sorpresa! Y también vivo aquí.- regresó a lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegara, a ver su celular con una expresión de que iba a morir en ese segundo.

-No es momento para tu sarcasmo, Travis.-comenzaba a molestarme. Malditos cambios de humor, si me hubiera calmado un poco tal vez las cosas no habrían resultado tan mal.

-¿Desde cuándo es el sarcasmo un pecado, Pigeon?- dijo con tono de niño inteligente, no separaba sus ojos del teléfono, me harté.

-¡Si vas a tratarme así al menos mírame a los ojos!-dije levantándome de mi asiento y apartando su celular.

-Abby, es algo importante ¿Sí?- dijo protestando para que se lo devolviera, en lugar de eso lo puse muy lejos, donde no iba poder agarrarlo.

-¿Y yo no lo soy?- grité.

-Jamás dije eso.- dijo agarrándome por los hombros para que me calmara.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Jamás dices nada!- me deshice de sus manos.

-Ni 5 minutos han pasado y ya quieres discutir.-dijo molesto pero yo ya había perdido la paciencia.

-¡Si yo no lo hago tu ni en sueños lo harías! ¡Parece que yo soy la única que se preocupa por lo nuestro! ¡A ti ya ni te importa un comino!- iba a llorar, pero no sin antes sacarle lo que pudiera.

\- ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que he tenido que hacer por ti! ¡No hables como si fueras la única que está en esta relación!- ahora sí que había logrado hacer que se enojara, se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Pues así parece! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me preguntaste cómo estaba? ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que me dijiste algo que sí fuera cierto?- ya no había marcha atrás, o me lo decía o todo acababa ahí.

-No mezcles las cosas, Abby ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí? -.

-¿Qué quiero de ti? ¡Eres mi esposo, maldita sea! ¡Quiero que me digas qué demonios te ocurre! ¡Eso quiero!-.

-¡Pues no puedo decírtelo, mujer! ¡Ya olvídalo! No lo hagas más difícil.-

\- ¿Qué lo olvide? ¿Qué rayos dices? Es como si quisieras apartarme de ti ¿Por qué?-.

-Como si quisiera… de verdad no tienes ni idea-. Así que no tenía ni idea, no quería pensar en lo que Mare había insinuado por el teléfono, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Acaso ¿Tienes a otra?- dije, las lagrimas cayeron y él supo que hablaba en serio.

-No, Pidge. Demonios, claro que no.- dijo tratando de abrazarme, pero no dejé que lo hiciera.

-Entonces ¡Dime que pasa! ¡Ya no puedo más con esto!- estaba sollozando de verdad.

-Dios, ya no sé qué hacer contigo ¡No puedo decírtelo, Abby! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Basta ya!-.

-¡¿Por qué no?!-.

-¡Porque si fueras buena esposa, confiarías en mí, Abigail!- eso fue suficiente como para dejarme muda y destrozada. La puerta se abrió de repente y cuando Mare me vio corrió hacia a mí asustada.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó Shepley preocupado, Travis se negó a mirarlo y él se acercó más.

-¿Estás bien, Abby?- preguntó América envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-¡Que no pasa nada, Shep!- gritó Travis después de que se hartó de Shepley y sus preguntas.

-Travis ya cálmate, la asustas.- dijo con el tono más tranquilo que pudo usar.

-¡Esto no es su asunto! Es más ¿Qué hacen aquí?- respondió él, de pronto sentí que me ahogaba en mis propias lagrimas.

-Agradece que llegamos antes de que le hicieras algo a Abby.- dijo América poniéndose delante de mí, como queriendo protegerme de Trav.

-¡Yo jamás haría algo así, América!- dijo amenazándola, Shepley no dejó que se acercara a nosotras.

-Ya tranquilízate, ¡Mare! Ve por sus cosas.- dijo, América corrió a nuestro cuarto algo asustada. Parecía como si tuvieran todo ya planeado.

-¿Qué rayos?- preguntó Travis mientras Mare salía del cuarto con mis cosas y las dejaba en su auto.

-Abby se queda con nosotros hasta que te controles. No podemos dejar que la lastimes- dijo Shep, hablaba en serio, me entristecí, pero sabía que así sería mejor, para mí y para el bebé.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Pidge, por favor! ¡Dijiste que lo arreglaríamos!- me rogó Travis, yo me negué a mirarlo.

-¡No hasta que arregles tus propios problemas, Travis! ¡Prometiste que te controlarías cuando se casaron! Pero ahora es mucho más serio.- le dijo Mare preocupada.

-Pidge, no lo hagas- dijo en su último intento. Traté de dejar de llorar, pero no pude.

-Perdóname- dije y salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude, dejando a Travis solo.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

Bueno, este capítulo sí que estuvo un poco largo y triste. Pero igual lo hice con todo mi corazón para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado ¡Y no se desesperen! Las cosas van a mejorar ¿Ya descubrieron cuál es la solución para el problemita de Travis? ;) ;) Nos leemos luego, bye! Nos leemos luego, bye!


	7. Un pequeño accidente

**Abby POV: **

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de Mare y Shepley, ella me dijo que dejara de llorar o me deshidrataría, pero ¿Cómo podía dejar de llorar en un momento así? ¡Mi vida y existencia entera se venían abajo!

-Ni se te ocurra darle el teléfono, Shep ¡Eso solo lo haría peor!- dijo América ayudándome a entrar a su pequeño departamento, ni siquiera se preocupó de hablar bajo para que no la escuchara, igual estaba haciendo un escándalo fatal, lloraba como si me hubiera quedado viuda. Me senté en una silla del comedor y puse mi rostro entre las manos, sollozando aún más fuerte. Mare se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por la espalda.

-Vamos, Abby. Todo va a estar bien.- dijo abrazándome fuerte, Shepley se sentó a mi otro lado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Mare? ¡Mi matrimonio se está acabando!- dije quitándome las manos de la cara para verla a los ojos, me miró muy preocupada.

-No digas eso, solo, haz lo que dijiste, Trav necesita tiempo…- dijo tratando de reconfortarme.

-¡Lo estoy perdiendo! Sabía que esto iba a pasar.- dije con voz entrecortada, traté de calmarme un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mare.

-¿No es muy obvio? Él y yo… siempre fuimos muy diferentes. Trav siempre tuvo una vida loca y alborotada y él la amaba y yo… solo trataba de escapar de la mía, somos agua y aceite. Esto nunca iba a funcionar, tal vez fue un error.- dije rindiéndome, era uno de esos momentos cuando todo se te viene encima, te sientes atrapada con tus penas.

-¡No digas eso, Abigail! Solo porque tienen algunos problemas no significa que haya sido un error. Las diferencias siempre van a hacerlos fuertes, Abby. Es lo que los ha mantenido juntos hasta hoy.-respondió Mare, sequé las últimas lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos.

-Bueno, es seguro que aquello se está terminando.- dije cruzándome de brazos, Shep me acarició dulcemente el brazo.

-Oh no, linda. Esto apenas está comenzando.- dijo Shepley sonriendo.

-Tú oíste lo que dijo, probablemente me odia ahora- le dije. Él y Mare se miraron y sonrieron, después ella pasó su mano por donde mi hijo estaba creciendo, ya se notaba algo ahí.

-Mierda, es cierto.- recordé, eché mi cabeza para atrás.

-Y no creo que Trav llegue a odiarte nunca, de hecho, cuando sepa del niño te va a querer aún más.- me tranquilizó Mare, ambos me abrazaron de nuevo y yo sonreí.

-Amén por eso.- dije y los tres reímos, estaba segura de que Trav se contentaría igual, al fin pude calmarme un poco.

-Aunque tal vez se moleste un poco porque ya serán 5 semanas en poco y no se lo dijiste.- me reprochó Shepley.

-¡Hey, Yo me enteré hace 2 días! Además debió haberlo sospechado después de esa noche… algo intensa.- estaba a punto de soltarles toda mi vida intima, mejor que me di cuenta cuando sus miradas se congelaron ante mis palabras.

-Cambio de tema ¡Imágenes mentales, Abby! ¡Es mi primo, por Dios!- lloriqueó Shepley

-Ok, entonces ¿Cómo supieron que necesitaría ayuda con Travis?- pregunté, no se veían nerviosos y yo estaba algo extrañada de que hubieran llegado justo a tiempo.

-Thomas llamó a Shep esta mañana.- dijo América algo preocupada.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunté a Shep.

-Dijo que Trav estaba muy mal y que tratara de hablar con él o si no acabaría con el mundo entero.- me explicó Shepley.

-Nos preocupamos por ti y por el bebé y… Shep pensó que sería mejor si te quedabas aquí hasta que Travis estuviera mejor.- dijo Mare mientras acariciaba mi cabello con dulzura, ella sabía que eso me calmaba.

-Tal vez si fue buena decisión. Gracias, Shep- abracé al primo de mi esposo hasta que sentí que Mare me tocaba el hombro.

-Sí sí, muy bien "ama de casa desesperada" ¡él es mío! … ¡Y la idea fue mía también!- sonreí ante sus celos y le devolví el abrazo también. "Tiempo, solo es eso. Solo necesita tiempo" pensé mientras suspiraba aún en los brazos de América.

Travis POV:

Estaba sentado en el comedor tratando de controlarme y dejar de destruir la casa entera. Después de que Pidge se había ido con mi primo y su novia, simplemente exploté, había un montón de cosas rotas a mí alrededor y me había detenido al ver una foto. Era la foto de nuestra segunda boda, esa que habíamos hecho por nuestro primer aniversario, estábamos Abby, Mare, Shepley y yo sonrientes con un bello fondo playero en la puesta de sol, cogí el delicado marco entre mis manos y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Fue entonces cuando decidí tranquilizarme, sin dejar de ver a mi bella esposa en la foto.

-Te dije que te perdería, mi Pigeon. Pero no pensé que tan pronto.- parecía un loco hablando con una foto, pero no importaba, tenía que tenerla en frente mío de alguna manera. Pasé una mano por mi cabello y dejé de llorar, mi celular vibró en el mueble donde Abby lo había dejado. Era un mensaje de Thomas.

"**¡Te dije que no la regaras, mocoso! ¿Por qué está Abby con Shepley? ¡Ah sí! Porque casi la matas de susto. Acaba de decírmelo ¡Debes calmarte, hermano! o todo se irá al diablo, lo sabes bien."**

Suspiré y tecleé la respuesta.

"**Fui un idiota como de costumbre ¿Te sorprende? Ya no sé qué hacer Thommy, tal vez es mejor que esté con ellos y yo… me iré pronto para que ella no sufra."**

Después de un minuto y medio mi teléfono volvió a vibrar.

"**Tú sí que eres un patán inconsciente ¡Es tu esposa! No puedes irte así nomás. Comprendo que esta situación se esté poniendo más difícil, que tal si tratas de arreglar las cosas con ella y después… le explicas que vas a hacer."** Me quedé en shock, no podía estar diciéndolo en serio.

"**¿Te refieres a que le diga la verdad? Como ¿Toda la verdad?" **respondí.

"**Ella entenderá mejor de esa manera, pequeño Trav. Te apoyará y estoy seguro de que va a esperarte si se lo pides."** Analicé bien esa propuesta y… ¡maldita sea! Tenía razón, tal vez sería mejor. Pidge no era bocona, si no se lo decía a nadie, mi jefe podría no darse cuenta y dejarme volver a casa pronto sabiendo que mi esposa no tenía ni idea, era buena opción.

"**Buena idea, hermano. Gracias"** respondí. Pero tendría que esforzarme y mucho para poder hablar con ella.

**Abby POV:**

La mañana siguiente Mare y Shep me trataron como si fuera reina, desde despertarme temprano en la mañana amablemente y servirme un desayuno inmenso y nutritivo a la vez hasta irme a dejar al trabajo ¿Qué más podía pedir? Cuando llegamos a la escuela ambos se despidieron de mí como si hubieran sido mis padres.

-Que tengas buen día, Abby.- dijo Shep mientras me bajaba del auto de Mare.

-Y llámanos si surge algo ¿sí?- dijo América y yo asentí, después de un rato se fueron. Harmony corrió hacia a mí en cuanto me vio dirigirme a la entrada.

-¡Dime que ya se lo dijiste!- dijo interponiéndose en mi camino, sonreí tímidamente y negué con la cabeza.

-Todo lo contrario, Har.- dije pasando alrededor de ella y yendo hacia el pasillo.

-¡Ay no puede ser! Esa hubiera sido una excelente razón más para que matara al tal Vincent. Créeme, niña, esto no te va a gustar nada.-dijo con tono preocupado, seguí caminando hacia la reunión matutina.

-No creo que me interese mucho, Har.- le respondí ignorando lo que había dicho.

-¿Ah, no? Ósea, ¿No te interesa que le ande diciendo a todo el personal que estas "muy buena" sabiendo que tienes marido? ¡El tipo es un cerdo!- dijo casi gritando, me detuve en seco.

-Maldito estúpido.- fue lo único que respondí y seguí caminando, "¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Coqueteando con una mujer casada! Y encima que espera un hijo, el tipo tiene serios problemas, ¡Ay! Cuando Travis se entere va a arder" eran algunas de las muchas cosas que se pasaban por mi mente, yo también quería matar al gigoló de la directora.

La reunión y las clases pasaron más rápido que lo usual, excepto que en medio de una lección me mareé y casi traumo a mis alumnos de por vida, por suerte me contuve. La pequeña Lucie se preocupó y me preguntó si estaba bien, le aseguré que sí, que no era nada malo más bien lo contrario. Los niños me rogaron para que les contara y no pude esconderles mi secretito al ver esos rostros angelicales, gritaron de la emoción cuando se los dije. Perfecto, medio mundo sabía que yo estaba embarazada menos el padre de mi hijo.

Estaba saliendo del colegio al final de la jornada para encontrarme con Mare en la cafetería que estaba cerca, le estaba mandando un texto cuando un adefesio se interpuso en mi camino.

-¿Cómo vas, Abby?- dijo Vincent mientras se acercaba a mí mirándome de arriba para abajo y mordiéndose (molestamente) el labio.

-Lo último que me faltaba. No molestes, pervertido.- traté de apartarme de él, pero fue muy tarde, me tenía acorralada contra la pared, me asusté un poco.

-Ya no te resistas, bebé. Es obvio que el tipo no te complace, te ves muy triste.- dijo con su rostro muy cerca del mío, me acarició la mejilla, me aparté de él lo más que pude.

-No es divertido.- dije empujándolo y él se volvió a acercarse, comenzó a besarme el cuello.

-Maldita sea ¡Ya déjame!- golpeé su pecho pero él era más fuerte que yo, me tenía atrapada.

-Me dijeron que no lo hiciera, pero ¿Cómo puede alguien resistirse a alguien como tú?- comenzaba a toquetearme por todas partes, no podía escaparme.

-¡Ya déjame, enfermo!- grité, pero parece que nadie me oyó. Seguía tratando de "deshonrarme" ahí mismo, comenzaba a desesperarme.

-Ya basta, _Cookie_. No hay modo de que detengas eso- dijo riéndose sin separar su boca de mi mejilla, oí ese insufrible apodo de nuevo y con toda mi fuerza traté de empujarlo de nuevo, pero alguien lo apartó de mí antes, agradecí que ese alguien lo hubiera hecho y luego… casi me da un infarto.

-¡Travis!- grité, tenía agarrado a Vincent por el cuello de su camisa y después lo apartó con fuerza. Cogí su brazo.

-¿Quién es este idiota, Pidge?- me preguntó, yo seguí temblando del susto, presioné más su brazo para que se calmara. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada de odio en sus ojos.

-Trav, te juro que yo no…- traté de asegurarle que no era lo que él estaba pensando.

-Yo me encargo.- se puso en medio de Vincent y yo para que no se me acercara.

-¿Así que es él, no? Sí, dijeron que te gustaban los chicos malos.- dijo el idiota sonriendo, yo me preguntaba ¿quién rayos eras esos "ellos" de los cuales tanto hablaba? Le habían dicho que no se metiera conmigo y que me gustaban los chicos malos.

-¿Tu mami no te enseñó a no meterte con las esposas de otros?- dijo Trav alzándose las mangas de la camisa, era obvio que iba a ponerse fea la situación. Vincent también comprendió lo que mi marido estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Anda, hazlo! Veamos si te encierran como el animal que en realidad eres.-dijo riéndose. Trav ni siquiera respondió y en menos de un segundo Vincent estaba sangrado en el suelo, le fue imposible defenderse, Travis lanzaba golpes a su diestra y siniestra y cada vez había más color rojo en el piso del estacionamiento, la gente comenzó a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor por el escándalo de los gritos de Vincent.

-¡Trav ya para! Nos miran.- le dije, pero estaba muy ocupada destrozando la cara de mi atacante. Vi que la directora Crumbley salía de su oficina.

-¡Amor, detente! Estoy bien.- traté de agarrarlo por los hombros pero se deshizo de mis manos y siguió golpeando a Vincent. La directora corrió de nuevo a su oficina y cuando salió tenía su celular en la mano y una expresión aterrada en su rostro.

-¡Travis, basta ya!- grité y solo entonces mi esposo reaccionó, soltó a Vincent y él cayó al suelo, se dirigió a mí y intentó atraer mi rostro con sus manos ensangrentadas. Me aparté de él y revisé al maldito pervertido desde lejos.

-Pigeon ¿Qué rayos?- me dijo Trav tomándome por la espalda pero lo aparté por segunda vez y seguí con Vincent.

-Mira lo que hiciste ¡De seguro van a matarnos por esto!- dije dejando a la víctima en el suelo, Trav me miró triste.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí, Srita. Maddox?- gritó mi jefa mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Fue… un accidente, directora ¡Se lo juro!- rogué para que se calmara un poco y no me culpara por lo que estaba pasando, se acercó a Vincent y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¡La estaba acosando!- exclamó Travis, le dirigí una mirada amenazante para que se callara.

\- Pues que pena, Sr. Maddox ¡Ahora la policía viene para verlo a usted no al pobre Sr. Doyle!- le gritó a Travis mientras se iba con Vincent inconsciente a su auto, sabía a dónde se dirigían, era muy obvio, estaba preocupada por lo que había dicho.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¡Ya no tengo formas de mantenerte fuera de peligro!- le dije recordándole la razón principal por la cual nos habíamos casado en las Vegas, se lo había confesado durante uno de los muchos juicios que tuvo que presenciar después del incendio, miró al suelo y suspiro.

-Pidge, yo solo… lo siento ¿Sí? Sabes que lo hice para protegerte.- me miró con sus ojos que podían derretirme en un segundo. Pero me mantuve firme, cogí su mano y comencé a correr hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Después me explicas, ahora tenemos que tomar responsabilidad por el herido en la clínica.- dije y Trav no protestó.

Ahora sí que estábamos en problemas.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer_


	8. De accidentes a sorpresas

**Travis POV:**

Pigeon condujo más rápido de lo normal y no me dirigió la palabra ni de broma, pero era obvio, estaba enojada, estresada y probablemente me odiaba en ese momento. Alguien me explica ¿Qué más pude haber hecho? Llego con la esperanza de sorprender a mi bella esposa que amo tanto y llevarla a hacer algo especial para hablar un poco ¿Y qué me encuentro? ¡A un imbécil tratando de hacerle cosas que solo yo estaba autorizado a hacer por ley de matrimonio! Supongo que el "viejo" Travis se dio una escapadita de su calma y desató toda su furia en el pervertido ese, el problema era… ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya lo había mandado al hospital.

-Pidge, por Dios. Dime algo antes de que quiera matarme.- dije rompiendo con ese maldito silencio que me tenía inquieto. Terminó de parquear el auto en la clínica, se negó a mirarme mientras salía.

-No hay nada que quiera decirte por ahora, y supongo que tú tampoco. Nunca dices nada igual.- dijo tratando de dejarme atrás al caminar hacia la entrada.

-De eso quería hablarte, amor. Yo… es difícil… necesito que comprendas…- Iba a decir y traté de acompasarme a la velocidad de sus pasos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no soy lo suficientemente buena esposa para ti? ¿Qué necesitas tu vida privada? ¿Qué soy tan intensa que a veces no puedes respirar? Eso ya lo comprendí muy bien, Trav. Gracias por la información.- dijo mientras entrábamos y se acercaba a la señora del mostrador que estaba muy concentrada en la computadora.

-No era eso, Pidge.- le susurré al oído aunque no estaba muy cerca de ella, tenía miedo de que me apartara de ella de nuevo. Ignoró lo que dije.

-Disculpe, un amigo mío estaba muy herido y lo trajeron aquí ¿Sabe de casualidad en qué habitación puede estar?- preguntó con un tono sorprendentemente amable, la mujer miró a Abby y después sonrió.

-¿Sra. Maddox, cierto? Si está buscando al Sr. Vincent Doyle está en la C- 144, pero no creo que pueda recibir visitas ahora.- Me quedé en blanco, ¿Cómo conocía a Pigeon? ¿Había estado ya antes aquí? ¡¿Por qué?! Me asusté, eran muchas preguntas y yo no es que tuviera muchas respuestas.

-No importa, igual no estoy aquí para verlo a él.- dijo ella algo avergonzada y justo cuando íbamos a irnos, añadió otro detallito sospechoso a su conversación.

-¡Ah! Cierto, íbamos a llamarla hoy. La doctora dijo que debía ver cómo estaba por lo del…-Abby no la dejó terminar, estaba algo preocupado con tanto misterio.

-¡Sí, sí! Yo me encargo ¡Gracias!- le sonrió tímidamente, me agarró del brazo y me llevó corriendo al elevador. Presionó los botones y solo después de que comenzamos a subir su expresión se relajó.

-No sabía que eras amiga de la enfermera.- dije riéndome, rodó los ojos (algo que amaba de ella) y se cruzó de brazos, no me miró.

-No lo soy, solo vine una vez aquí de paso con Harmony.- dijo, ¿Harmony? ¡Entonces era obvio que tenía que ser algo preocupante! No es que no me gradara sino que… entre ella y América había el mismo nivel de locura, ¿Cómo no iba a ser amiga de Abby?

-¿Fue algo serio?- le pregunté negándome a creer el cuentecito que, yo sabía, se estaba inventando.

-¿Importa?-dijo y creo que lo calculó muy bien porque justo después de que terminó las puertas se abrieron y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rápidamente, yo la seguí persiguiendo como patito a su madre.

-¡Si importa, Pigeon! ¡Todo lo que te incumba a ti es importante para mí!- le dije como se lo había dicho tantas veces. Se detuvo y yo casi caigo sobre ella.

-¿Y no crees que es lo mismo para mí?- preguntó, al fin se dignó a mirarme, había extrañado sus lindos ojos.

-Sé que es así, pero ya te he dicho que es complicado…-traté de explicarme lo mejor que pude, pero no podía soltarle toda la verdad en una clínica donde hasta Dios podría habernos oído.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Todo es muy complicado para ti! Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí ahora ¿No puedes solucionar algo sin recurrir a los golpes?- dijo realmente enfadada, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Abby, fue un reflejo ¡El tipo estaba a punto de violarte!- le dije, me miró impacientada.

-Bueno, sí, pero estoy segura de que no era necesario destrozarle la cara para que entendiera que tenía que dejarme en paz ¡Trav, prometiste que te calmarías! ¡Ya no somos esos chicos ingenuos! Este es el mundo real, podrían encarcelarte por esto.- era tan linda cuando se preocupaba por mí y cuando tenía razón, miré abajo arrepentido.

-Lo sé, Pidge, lo siento. Solo quería…- iba a decir, pero Abby estaba muy molesta ese día como para dejar a alguien acabar si quiera una oración.

-Protegerme ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Alguna vez has reflexionado sobre el poder de las palabras? ¡Ahora tendremos que pagar la operación de ese idiota para que no te acusen de maltrato e intento de homicidio!-casi me gritó, estaba comenzando a cansarme, lo menos que creí que podía haber hecho es darme las gracias.

-¡Ya dije que lo siento, Abby! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¡No puedo regresar el tiempo y evitar romperle su jodido rostro!- comenzábamos a gritar, realmente incómodo, seguramente habré acabado definitivamente a dos que tres moribundos con el escándalo.

-¡Pues entonces debiste haberlo evitado en primer lugar!- ¡Sí! Estábamos gritando, como siempre.

-¡¿Y dejar que se cogiera a mi esposa?! ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Abby?-.

-¡Curioso! Iba a preguntarte lo mismo ¡Sabes que no dudarían en llevarte a la corte por tus "antecedentes" y aún así eres tan imprudente!- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra antecedentes, sí, era un criminal ¡Un criminal redimido! Pero ella no sabía eso.

-¡Ok, bien! ¡Tal vez sí ya perdí la cabeza! ¡Y sí soy un imprudente y violento e inmaduro! ¡Pero yo jamás escaparía de un problema, Pidge! ¿Debo recordarte lo de ayer?- Bien, hasta yo admito que me pasé un poco con eso.

-¿Así que ahora soy cobarde? ¡Perfecto! ¿Algo más que quieras decirme, amor?- estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Pidge, no te pongas así, no quise decir eso…- iba a abrasarla, pero se apartó de mí otra vez.

-¡No sé si querías decir todo lo que has dicho, Travis! ¡El punto es que lo dijiste! Ese es el por qué de mi actitud ¡Porque todo el jodido día nos pasamos gritándonos en vez de solucionar las cosas como gente racional! ¡Porque nuestro matrimonio se acaba y sin ti estaré perdida!- sollozaba entre sus palabras, después todo pasó muy rápido, ella respiraba con dificultad y casi cae al suelo, cuando iba a atraparla alguien se me adelantó, era una doctora obviamente, la miró preocupada. Abby reaccionó.

-¡Sra. Maddox! Creí haberle dicho que evitara situaciones así, no es bueno para el bebé.-

-¿Bebé?- grité. En ese momento todo se aclaró, si había oído bien… Abby estaba embarazada. ¡Todo tenía sentido! Sus cambios de humor, su repentina preocupación, el que ya no me llamara "bebé"… ¡Era obvio! La única pregunta era…. ¿por qué no me lo había dicho?

-Yo… lo sé, perdón.- dijo, primero me miró a mí preocupada y después miró al suelo tratando de estabilizarse, pero se veía muy débil, rodeó su vientre con el brazo, la doctora no la soltó. "Soy padre, dios mío ¡Soy padre! Abby va a tener un hijo mío" pensé, no sabía si estaba emocionado o preocupado solo sabía que iba a tener un bebé.

-Vamos, tengo que ver si todo está en orden ¿Usted es su esposo, no?-me miró con algo de desprecio debo admitir. Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca así que solo asentí con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Venga conmigo entonces, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible. Agradezca que la recepcionista me dijo que estaba aquí y yo llegué cuando oí su escándalo- nos guió a ambos hacia el consultorio, después de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Abby decidió hacerle una ecografía, yo estaba completamente congelado, pero feliz a la vez.

**Abby POV:**

¡Maldita suerte mía! En menos de un segundo la doctora le había soltado en cara mi secretito a Travis, lo que se supone que yo y solamente yo debí haberle dicho y lo peor es que no había acabado mi monólogo de: "Nuestra relación se está derrumbando y no puedes dejarme porque estoy embarazada de ti y aún no te lo digo". Y eso no era lo peor ¡Oh no! Lo peor es que Travis no decía nada y yo comenzaba a asustarme y esperar a que saliéramos de ahí para que él me pidiera el divorcio.

-Bien, aplíquese el gel y comenzamos.- alcé mi blusa temblorosamente y me puse el gel como pude, miré a Travis, sus ojos estaban en el suelo, aunque muy abiertos debo decir. Cuando menos me lo esperé la doctora acercó el aparato a mi piel y fue buscando al bebé, no despegué mis ojos de la pantalla aunque no entendía bien el gráfico.

-Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa ¿Ve los dos pequeños bultos ahí?- me preguntó mientras señalaba la pantalla.

-Bueno, sí ¿Uno de esos se supone que es mi bebé, verdad?- pregunté asustada, así que si podría haber un tumor después de todo.

-No precisamente ¡Ambos son bebés!- Ay madre de dios, no era un bebé ¡Eran dos! ¡Era doble madre! Otra vez con el mismo error del tumor, tenía que buscar apodos más adorables para mis hijos.

-Pidge, esto es… hermoso.- no me di cuenta cuando Travis reaccionó y me sostuvo la mano, estaba… ¿Llorando? ¿Mi esposo Travis Maddox lloraba en público? Sonreí. Todas mis preocupaciones antiguas parecieron ridículas ante el brillo de su rostro, el evitar decírselo por tener miedo a cómo reaccionaría, el estresarme tanto porque se negaba a contarme algo, el haber tratado de proteger a mis hijos de su propio padre mientras me defendía de aquel maldito. Mi marido era un bendito ángel del cielo y yo era la única idiota ahí.

-Aunque no me lo creas, no sabía que eran dos.- dije riéndome y el sonrió.

-Te creo, amor. Es asombroso.- apretó con más fuerza mi mano.

-Entonces ¿No estás molesto?- pregunté tímidamente.

-¿Molesto, Pigeon de mi vida? ¿¡Qué clase de imbécil estaría molesto!? ¡Me has dado lo mejor del mundo, Abby! ¡Voy a ser papá!- gritó de la emoción, como lo había hecho en aquella capilla de Las Vegas después de decir "sí". Me reí ante su emoción, después de un rato limpié el gel de mi vientre; la doctora nos felicitó y salimos del cuarto para ir a recoger la foto de mi primera ecografía ¿Y quién hubiera pensado que todo se arreglaría así sin más?

-Entonces ¿Ambos son míos?- preguntó, sabía que estaba bromeando igual así que solo golpeé "suavemente" su brazo, se rió. Cuando tuve la foto en mis manos, Travis y yo estábamos listos para irnos a casa, si no lo habían interrogado el minuto que dejó a Vincent en el suelo, no lo harían pronto, pero algo… mas bien ¡alguien! Surgió.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Siguen vivos!- gritó América cuando nos vio al bajarse del auto, era obvio que había ido a buscarnos, Harmony me las pagaría, si no le había dicho ella ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?

-Voy a matar a Harmony, lo prometo, cielo.- le susurré a mi esposo mientras Mare subía las escaleras a toda prisa para encontrarse con nosotros. No es que no me agradara verla, es solo que… Mare era algo escandalosa.

-¿Están bien ambos? – preguntó América revisándonos.

-¡¿Y el bebé?!-Chilló Shepley mientras corría hacia nosotros, comprendí que no pudo haber contenido su comentario, iba a ser muy buen tío cuando mis hijos nacieran, estaba tan preocupado por ellos. Mare re quedó helada frente a Travis y Shep se cubrió la boca con su mano. Trav río.

-Muy bien, primo. Gracias por preguntar.- dijo sonriente y después besó mi mano.

-¿Tú… cuándo le dijiste?- preguntó América con una risita nerviosa.

-Yo no se lo dije.-ambos reímos ante la confusión en sus rostros.

-Fue de sorpresa, así como el hecho de que son gemelos ¿No, Pigeon?- dijo, pude jurar que a mi mejor amiga le cayó la mandíbula al suelo y Shep casi tropieza con sus propios pies al subir el primer escalón.

-¿Gemelos? ¿Dos como él?- preguntó Mare señalando a Travis, parecía a punto de llorar. Yo asentí, estaba muy feliz.

-¡Oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes!- ella nos abrazó a ambos, Shep parecía haberse quedado en blanco… otra vez.

-¡Debí haber sabido que era algo bueno cuando los vi salir de ahí cogidos de la mano!- chilló de la emoción.

-Sí, al fin ya todo está bien, Mare- suspiré aliviada, Travis apretó más mi mano.

-Pues, los felicito mucho a ambos. Pero ahora debo ir con el tío de los bebés o si no tendremos que encerrarlo en la clínica también.- dijo y fue corriendo hacia Shepley que seguía sin moverse.

-¡Corre, Mare! ¡No vaya a ser que quedes viuda antes de siquiera casarte con él! - le grité riéndome, ella hizo un gesto no tan lindo e hizo lo mejor que pudo para despertar a Shep de otro de sus estados de shock interminables.

-Y hablando de los tíos de los bebés…- dijo Trav al mover mi cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé ¡Shep Y Mare son tan atentos! va a ser increíble ¿No?- dije sonriendo, el asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto, pero… yo me refería a mis hermanos.- me quedé en blanco ¡Pero claro que aún no lo sabían!

-Debemos decirles cuanto antes.-contesté, me dedicó una de sus lindas sonrisas.

-Oh sí, el clan Maddox se agranda.- Trav sí que estaba feliz con la noticia, sonreí y le di un beso.

-Va a ser la reunión familiar más sonora y adorable que haya existido.- dije con una pequeña risita, el hizo lo mismo y en menos de un segundo, Mare y el muy inconsciente Shepley ya estaban con nosotros.

-¿Escuché reunión familiar?- dijo Mare con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-En realidad iba a ser algo sencillo, solo un anuncio.- le explicó Trav mientras me envolvía la cintura con sus brazos.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Creí que ya habías entendido! Si yo digo vamos al apartamento de Shep y Trav, entonces iremos. Si yo digo vamos al bar para que Travis ahogue sus penas, entonces así será. Y si yo digo boda en la playa, habrá boda en la playa. Por lo tanto, Si yo digo reunión familiar entonces habrá reunión familiar y Shepley es tú familiar así que por ende yo también estoy invitada.- por muy fastidiado que estuviera mi esposo, América tenía un buen punto, todo lo que había dicho o deseado alguna vez había sucedido tal cual.

-¡Oh, de acuerdo! Puedes venir.- dijo Trav rindiéndose.

-¡Será maravilloso! Dos hijos, el doble de cosas que comprar, ¡Doble noticia para mis padres! Pero eso sí, solo será un baby shower.- remató Mare mientras Shep luchaba por mantenerse de pie agarrado del pequeño brazo de ella.

-Wow ¡Tranquila Organizadora Profesional de eventos! Apenas tengo 4 semanas ¿No es un poco pronto?- pregunté y después miré a Travis quien lo afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! ¿Sabes que debió haber sido "un poco pronto"? ¡El decirle a tu señor que estabas embarazada! Pero eso no fue así. Con ustedes nada nunca es un poco pronto ni un poco tarde, al menos no si yo estoy a cargo.- América estaba muy decidida ¡Había dibujado las comillas en el aire!, no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Mejor deja de sermonearnos y lleva al pobre Shepley al auto, nos vamos ya mismo.- me reí, Mare lo hizo y dijo que nos veríamos en casa de Jim. Trav y yo fuimos a mi camioneta.

-Bien, aquí oficialmente empieza la locura.- dijo él encendiendo el motor. Pensé un poco en lo que había dicho.

-No, amor. Este es el verdadero comienzo de nuestras vidas.- dije alegremente.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer_

¿Qué hay mis lectores? Ya sé lo que todos piensan: ¡Al fin! ¡Ya lo sabe! Créanme que yo también me desesperé un poco, pero bueno, aquí les dejé otro capítulo "recién salido del horno" como dirían por ahí, con todo mi cariño para ustedes, estaba tan emocionada por subirlo y pues ¡ya lo hice! Gracias otra vez por leerlo y espero les agrade mucho. NO es por hacer spoiler pero les dejaré un consejito: No pierdan de vista a Vincent ;) ;) Nos leemos, bye!


	9. Con los chicos Maddox

**Travis POV:**

Llegamos a la casa de mi papá y para mi sorpresa Shepley y América fueron los primeros en salir del auto y tocar la puerta. Todo el camino había estado estúpidamente alegre por la noticia, mi cabeza replicaba la misma oración una y otra vez como un chiquillo emocionado por un juguete nuevo: "¡Voy a ser padre!".Como todo buen caballero y esposo abrí la puerta del auto para que Abby saliera. Agarré su mano y fuimos caminando hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Podrían tardarse más? ¡Van a ser padres no a usar una silla de ruedas!- nos chilló Mare, le hice una seña para que se callara, seguramente mi familia ya había oído su pequeño chisme y nos arruinó todo. Traté de ignorarla y abrí la puerta de la casa.

-¡Hey, son los locos Adams!- gritó Tyler al vernos a los cuatro entrar a la casa, chocó su mano con Taylor, como siempre.

-Sí, sí. Que chistoso par de larvas.- contesté, ellos ignoraron mi comentario.

-Chicos, no deberían tratar así a la parejita.- los reprendió Trenton mientras leía tranquilamente una revista, creo que todos nos quedamos confundidos por su comentario, mi hermano… simplemente jamás en su vida diría algo como eso.

-¡Ay sí tu! Pretendiendo ser un buen hermano mayor, dime una buena razón para no seguir con la tradición de molestar al bebé Travis.- replicó Taylor.

-¡Porque Abby es la única mujer que se les pasa por enfrente, idiotas clonados!- respondió y después de un segundo ya estaba tirado en el suelo ahogándose con su propia risa. Abby y Mare no pudieron evitar soltar una risita, pero mi padre y Thomas simplemente murieron con eso. Mis hermanos gemelos miraron a Trent con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, si acabamos con los chistes malos. Nos gustaría hacer un anuncio.- miré a Abby, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Cierra el pico! Esto tengo que verlo en primera fila.- exclamó América y arrastró a Shepley al sillón donde estaba Trent, no sé como rayos cupieron los tres ahí.

-¿Haces los honores, Pigeon?- pregunté en voz baja.

-Tú eres mejor para los discursos, cielo ¿O no recuerdas la fiesta de San Valentín de hace dos años?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Recordé muy bien esa noche y no pude dejar de sonreír como idiota.

-Oigan, enamorados. No quiero ser grosero pero no me hago más joven aquí.- dijo Thomas, noté un poco de nerviosismo y desesperación en su voz. De pronto había una especie de silencio sepulcral, algo muy extraño en la familia Maddox. Esa clase de silencio se había perdido después de que mi mamá se llevó sus palabras junto con ella.

-Bien ¡mantengan puestos sus calzoncillos, chicos! Porque… nos va a visitar la cigüeña.-ambos sonreímos, en serio no esperé que no entendieran lo que quería decir.

-No quiero ser agua-fiestas, pero ¿No crees que ya es suficiente con una Pigeon en tu casa, Trav? ¡Después será como un gallinero con tantas aves ahí metidas!- miré a Trenton con asco, pero Abby solo siguió tan feliz y positiva como siempre.

-¡No, cabezas de chorlito! ¡Vamos a ser padres!- chilló ella, y de repente todo era un mar de exclamaciones y toda clase de palabras a diestra y siniestra, hasta Toto ladró muy emocionado.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Tyler molesto, pero pude ver que disimulaba una sonrisa del tamaño de China.

-¡Eres un anciano!- le gritaron Trenton y Taylor a mi padre y después estallaron de risa. Mi pobre papá solo se quedó ahí algo tieso debo admitir. Mi esposa tenía una brillante sonrisa.

-Eso nos convierte a todos en tíos, así que por ende. Mis hermanitos están próximos a la tumba también.- se burló Thomas y chocó sus dos cabezas con las manos.

-¡Hey, Hey! No generalices con eso de "tíos"– protestó Shep y Mare solo soltó una carcajada.

-Y eso no es todo, ¡son gemelos!-añadió Abby, todo fue en silencio de nuevo. Hasta que mis cuatro hermanos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

-¡Eres doblemente anciano!- le gritaron a mi papá, otra vez, y ahí fue cuando reaccionó.

-Van a causarle a tu padre un ataque.- dijo Abby riéndose.

-Oh, oh ¿Qué opinan? Trenton Maddox el segundo.- dijo Trent emocionado, Abby solo negó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso suena bien, hermano, Pero ¿Saben que suena mejor? ¡Thomas Maddox el segundo!- remató Thommy, esta familia definitivamente no tenía remedio.

-Bueno, uno puede llamarse Thomas pero el más guapo será Trenton.- dijo Trent, me recordó a nuestras peleas de cuando éramos niños, quién era más fuerte, quién era más alto, quién tendría más chicas (y lastimosamente, creo que eso lo gané yo).

-¡Bájense de la nube, bailarinas! Si son gemelos es obvio que van a llamarse Taylor y Tyler.-dijo Tyler, después de que me cansé de reírme de sus idioteces, los reprendí como todo buen padre.

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que voy a llamar a mis hermosos hijos como ustedes, batracios perdedores?- me reí, reconocí al expresión de sus rostros, iban a darme una buena golpiza.

-Recuerden que no pueden matarlo, sigo embarazada.- les dijo Abby y ellos protestaron decepcionados.

-Bueno, con eso de perdedores tienes razón, hijo. El menor de todos ya está casado y tendrá dos hijos ¿Y ustedes qué?- los reprendió mi papá que se acercó a nosotros.

-Son tus alimañas favoritas, tío Jim ¿Qué más quieres?- dijo Shep riéndose.

-¡Bien dicho, primo! Pero, claro ¡Yo siempre seré un lobo solitario!- dijo Trent, de repente todo mundo hizo un sonidito que indicaba problemas.

-¡Cami te dejará sin descendencia cuando se entere!- chilló Taylor, todos reímos. Sentí el brazo de mi padre sobre mi hombro.

-Quiero decirles algo, vengan.- nos condujo a Pigeon y a mí a la cocina, se apoyó en el lavaplatos.

-¿Vas a darme el discurso de que debimos habernos cuidado?- sé que no era un buen momento para decir algo así, pero tenía que saberlo. Abby me dio un golpecito en las costillas.

-No, todo lo contrario.- rió mi padre, nos miró a ambos, hace mucho que no veía esa mirada en sus ojos, esa mirada que decía que yo había hecho algo bien.

-Solo, quiero felicitarlos a ambos. Hijo, has crecido mucho y has madurado, puedo verlo. Admitiré que nunca creí que ninguno de ustedes llegaría a conocer esta clase de felicidad, y Abby, bella y dulce Abby, eres lo mejor que pudo haber llegado a nuestras vidas, solo puedo decirles que me siento muy orgulloso de ambos y que espero que sepan manejar esto como los adultos responsables que sé que son, confío en que serán muy buenos padres. Tu madre estaría contentísima con esto, Travis.- eso era muy conmovedor en verdad, pero pude notar que a Pigeon se le escapó la emoción por los ojos, papá se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte. Yo sonreí. Le susurró algo que no pude oír y después se separó de ella. Abby se abrazó a mí y yo la envolví con mis brazos.

-¡Bien, basta ya de cursilerías! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo con los cabezas duras de tus hermanos!- apenas salió de la cocina, ambos pudimos oír su grito: ¡¿Quién dijo ronda de póker con Abby?! Todos parecían muy emocionados por perder su dinero y dignidad ante Pigeon. Ella rió

-Tenles compasión, mi amor.- dije mientras salíamos de la cocina, le di un beso en la frente. Después ella se sentó en la mesa con Shep y Mare a cada lado, Toto se acercó a Abby y ella acarició su pequeña cabeza. Era claro que Thomas no iba a jugar, se acercó a mí.

-Aguarda ¿No puedes dejarme disfrutar del momento solo un poco más?-le dije algo triste.

-¿De qué hablas, pequeño Trav? ¡Al fin ya puedes quedarte!- dijo alegremente, yo lo miré confundido.

-¡Ah, claro! Puedo quedarme encerrado en casa el resto de mi vida para que el jefe no me encuentre ¡Eres un genio, hermano mayor!- dije sarcásticamente.

\- ¡No, idiota! El embarazo es una perfecta razón para que no te reubiquen, ¿o debería decir dos perfectas razones para que no te reubiquen?- me explicó haciendo énfasis al decir "dos", era cierto ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡No podía dejar a mi esposa y gemelos solos! Me necesitaban.

-Ok, ahora sí ¡Eres un maldito genio, hermano!- grité, todos los apostadores compulsivos de la mesa nos miraron extrañados.

-Este… asuntos de oficina. De hecho debemos irnos ahora.-mintió Thommy. Era cierto, mi plazo de 24 horas aún no acababa pero prefería decirle pronto a mi jefe.

-¿Tan pronto? Quería que vieras como destrozaba a tus hermanos.- chilló Abby, le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije que volvería pronto.

**Abby POV:**

Después de 5 rondas de póker de las cuales gane 4 y perdí una por darle el gusto a Trent, Mare y Shep me llevaron a casa un poco tarde, después de comer algo, claro está.

-Ya sabes qué hacer si el señor: "Me han dicho cosas peores" quien resulta ser tu marido explota de nuevo ¿No?- preguntó Mare desde la ventana de su auto mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta de mi casa.

-Lo tengo en mente, Mare.- le aseguré y después de un rato se fueron.

No estaba muy cansada así que encendí mi laptop, aún no acababa de ver todas las santas páginas de bebés que América me había ordenado que viera, una de ellas me llamó la atención, de hecho tenía ese tema muy en mente desde que Trent y Thommy habían estado discutiendo:

_**¿Cómo llamar a tu futuro hijo?**_

Describía toda clase de significados e importancia sobre nombres de bebé, pero una parte describía muy bien la situación: _**Si tu pareja tiene una familia numerosa y unida lo mejor, aunque suene algo duro, es que no repitan nombres, traten de buscar otros que se parezcan o que tengan las mismas iniciales.**_ Pensé en eso un buen rato, había ya muchos chicos Maddox cuyos nombres comenzaban con T, pero había solo uno con J: Jim. Así que decidí buscar nombres con J.

Después de una hora de buscar nombres que definitivamente todos me habían sonado de lo más adorables y dulces por como describirían a la persona, decidí que tendría que hablarlo con Travis y para mi sorpresa el rey de Roma llegó justo cuando pensé en él.

-¿En qué anda, mi hermosa familia? Ya sabes, los 3 comprimidos en una persona.- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos.

-No mucho, solo quería que me ayudes a escoger los nombres.-dije apuntado a la pantalla.

-¿Con J?- preguntó.

-Sí, por tu padre. Me pareció lindo dedicarle algo así ¿No crees?- le explique.

-Y después preguntan por qué te amo. Bien, un variante de Jim… Hey, este se parece a mí.- se detuvo en uno de los tantos que se mostraban en la lista.

_**James:**____tiene el arte de encantar y de seducir, y se muestra muy adaptable. Brillante en sociedad, le gusta ser el centro de atracción y a menudo tiende a exagerar, ya sea para divertirse o para impresionar a la audiencia, monopolizando así la atención sobre las personas a quienes ama,_

-Es lindo, igual a ti.- admití. - ¿Y si uno de ellos es niña?- pregunté.

-Buena pregunta ¿Tienes algo en mente? Porque yo acabo de ver uno exquisito.- dijo emocionado.

-Veamos.- respondí, fue hacia la lista de nombres para niña.

_**Jessica:**__Le gusta ser asistida y apoyada. Es mente de pensamiento amoldable. Se expresa como pensadora liberal y fácil de congeniar. Ama las cosas del amor, del honor y de la familia. Suele ser sobreprotectora con aquellos que son queridos, es amable y perseverante._

-Me gusta, tienes talento para esto.- le dije y planté mis labios en su mejilla.

-¿Y si son ambas niñas?- preguntó algo nervioso.

-¿Y si son ambos niños?- repliqué, se rió ante su antiguo comportamiento y de repente estaba sobre mí.

-Bueno, podemos pensar en eso después.- dijo con cierto aire de picardía en sus ojos, sonreí.

-No creo que quieras hacerlo con tus hijos ahí dentro- me reí.

-Buen punto, pero de hecho iba a hablar de otra cosa.- se apartó de mí mi me ayudó a levantarme.

-¿Pasó algo?-pregunté preocupada.

-No quiero que te estreses, amor. Solo es una pequeña consulta…-dijo algo incómodo.

-¿Qué tan pequeña?- pregunté nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasaría… si es que me voy lejos por un tiempo?-.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola lectores! Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo que personalmente me divertí mucho escribiendo, los hermanos Maddox son como los personajes ficticios más geniales que conozco, se parecen a mi familia pero en hombres XD.Y seguramente debería agradecer y darles crédito a aquellas páginas de donde saqué el significado de los nombres, jeje, aunque yo modifiqué un poco esa parte. Bien, seguramente el final los dejó un poco: ¡¿WHAT?! ¿No que los bebés eran la santa solución a todos sus problemas? Eso tendrán que descubrirlo más adelante ;) ;) Y les dejo una pequeña- pequeñísima pegunta que espero puedan responder:

¿Extrañan a Parker?


	10. Los Pichoncitos- Parte 1

Travis POV:

-¿QUÉ?- Abby gritó como si le hubiera dicho que tenía cáncer o peor… que era infértil.

-Pigeon, solo necesito que…- iba a explicarle.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios, Travis? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?- ella iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. No quería que peleáramos de nuevo.

-Esas son muchas preguntas en muy poco tiempo, amor.- la acerqué más a mí, pero estaba realmente fastidiada, había metido la pata ¡Y bien metida!

-¡Trav!- se quejó. Bien, mis intentos de calmarla definitivamente no iban a funcionar.

-Eso era de lo que quería hablarte en el hospital…- suspiré, me vio con sus preciosos ojos llorosos, esa expresión de alguien que necesitaba protección y amor, esos ojos que había visto en tantas ocasiones y que aún así lograban enamorarme más cada vez.

-Y ¿te irás… así como si nada? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Y los niños?- pedirle que no llorara en ese momento era como pedirle a un perro que no ladrara. Miré al suelo y decidí no contárselo. Esa tarde mi jefe había dicho que tendría máximo 1 año para estar con mis hijos y después iría a Las Vegas encubierto para atrapar a Benny, y eso fue lo que logré después de rogarle 3 horas y media. Pero, me sentí culpable, Pigeon estaba tan emocionada y yo ya no quería mentirle, esa era el mayor problema que habíamos tenido ¡Malditos engaños involuntarios!

-Abby, tranquila. Solo era una pregunta. Así como cuando Mare pregunta si alguna vez comerías espárragos sabiendo que los odias.- sonreí tímidamente y solo Dios sabe como logré engañarla.

-Dios mío, Travis. No juegues con eso… ¡Ay!- de repente hizo una mueca de dolor y su mano voló a su vientre, como queriendo proteger a nuestros hijos.

-¿Qué pasa, Pidge?- pregunté asustado, hizo una señal para que me callara y la dejara respirar un poco. Después de un rato su expresión se relajó.

-Debí habértelo comentado. La doctora había dicho que no hiciera esfuerzo físico hasta que los bebés crecieran más y se estabilizaran.-

-¿Me lo explicas en español?- supliqué, tal vez había sido por el susto que no entendí nada de lo que dijo.

-No puedo hacer movimientos bruscos porque los niños son tan rebeldes como tú y les pareció divertido crecer un poco más arriba de donde deberían estar, pero su mamá hará que bajen en un par de meses ¿Lo captas?-sonrió. De verdad que sí eran mis hijos, eso sonaba como algo que yo haría también.

-¿Puedo?- acerqué mi mano a donde estaba la suya, ella me miró tiernamente y dejo que tocara ese pequeño bulto entre sus caderas, a pesar de que aún no estaban completamente formados, podía sentir que ambos se movían ansiosamente dentro de Abby, como queriendo decir que estaban ahí y no planeaban irse en un largo tiempo. Sonreí. Ella acarició mi mano.

-Se pusieron más inquietos cuando los tocaste.- rió, era cierto. Sus movimientos se sentían leves pero a la vez rápidos, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

-Tal vez no les agrado.- dije con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oye, son mis hijos también. Eso quiere decir que van a adorarte lo quieran o no.-dijo, me reí y la abracé de nuevo, ella hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Entonces ¿No te vas?- preguntó en voz baja.

-No, mi vida. Nunca.-le aseguré dándole un bezo en la frente, aunque no era totalmente cierto. Pero valía la pena mantenerla tranquila por un tiempo, al menos hasta que los bebés nacieran.

**Abby POV:**

***Después de un tiempo***

Estaba en la cocina preparándome un té mientras Shep, Mare y Trav conectaban la videocámara a nuestra televisión para ver como habían documentado mis 5 meses de embarazo. Sentí a los bebés patear frenéticamente las paredes de mi estómago y pasé una mano por ahí para que supieran que todo estaba bien, claro que mis manos no funcionaban tan bien como las de Travis. Él tenía que abrazarme cada noche, sino Jessica hacía un terrible escándalo dentro de mí y su pobre hermano no lograba descansar ni un poco. Y pensar que él había dicho que no lo iban a querer. Bueno, sí, habíamos tenido razón: era una niña y un niño, eso también lo teníamos perfectamente grabado. Fui a la sala donde me esperaban el trío de lunáticos que se morían por tener a los bebés, tomé mi lugar junto a mi esposo que me abrazó tiernamente.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó Mare, yo asentí emocionada, aplastó el botón de "play" y apareció la imagen de su apartamento, Mare y yo estábamos en el comedor. América había comentado que quería que fuera yo quien les diera la noticia a sus padres y dijo que quería que fuera algo especial.

_-¡Hola, papá y mamá! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien porque nosotras genial. Los extraño muchísimo, ¡ah! Y aprovechando la situación… debo recordarles lo de la visita que me prometieron, son ya como 2 meses y…_\- comenzó a parlotear, Shep me ayudó, como siempre tan atento.

-_Cielo, ve al grano. Vas a gastar toda la memoria de la cámara y ya casi no hay batería.-_la reprendió Shepley.

-_Bien, bien. Aquí está Abby ya la conocen y atrás está Trav, su esposo.-_ Nos enfocó a ambos, me reí ante la expresión de Travis y decidí dar la noticia lo más rápido que pude.

-_¡Hola a ambos! Gracias por preguntar por mí tan seguido y como han sido tan atentos y amables conmigo quería ser yo quien les diera la sorpresa…- _le dije al lente de la cámara.

-¡_Redoble de tambores, por favor!_\- exclamó Trav por detrás y con Shep toquetearon la mesa de la cocina mientras yo me preparaba para soltar el chisme a un video que después verían los adorables padres de América. Tomé aire.

-_Voy a ser mamá, De dos._\- finalmente dije y aunque Mare ya lo sabía no pudo evitar gritar a mi lado.

-_¡Pero qué cariñosa eres, amor! ¡Según yo todo ser viviente tiene cromosomas de parte de padre y madre!-_gritó Travis atrás mío.

-_¡Era muy obvio que eran tuyos no seas tan llorón!- _le respondí.

Los cuatro nos reímos a carcajadas en el sillón ante nuestro comportamiento en la cinta de video.

-_Bueno, creo que eso era todo. Y antes de que digas algo, mamá… que quede bien claro que Abby es la de los bebés, yo solo seré su tía favorita._ _ Y cierren la boca que en casa hay muchas moscas. Los veremos en nueve meses, sin protestar ¡Los quiero mucho, adiós!- _En ese momento Mare besó el cristal y creyó que la grabación se había acabado… todos habíamos creído eso.

-_Uf ¡Que buena idea la de decirles por video! Imagínate si hubiera sido por teléfono, nos habrían matado a ambas.- _había dicho yo como derritiéndome en la silla, Trav me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Mare?-pregunté algo preocupada.

-Dime, Abby.- América tenía el mismo tono, Los chicos ni siquiera pestañearon.

-¿No dijiste que habías detenido el video?- la reprendí.

-Solo ruega que lo siguiente no le haya llegado a mis padres.- chilló ella.

_-… Ustedes son los que no pueden pasar ni una semana sin deshonrarse, a mí no tendrían por qué matarme.-_ dijo Mare en la cocina mientras Shepley le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Estampé mi mano contra mi cara, era obvio que eso sí había llegado a la casa de los Mason si América ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar la grabación.

_-¡Es diferente! Nosotros estamos casados._\- presumí, estábamos viéndonos a ambos en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara mientras hacíamos caras graciosas y nos reíamos.

-_Además, no creo que les interese tanto saber cómo hicimos a los bebés.-_ había dicho Trav dándome pequeños besos en el cuello mientras yo reía histéricamente.

-_De hecho, a nadie le interesa y yo me encargaré de sacarlos de aquí antes de que los gemelos se conviertan en trillizos._\- Shep había tomado la cámara y justo en ese momento la batería se agotó.

-Te mataría si no tuviera a mis hijos en frente, América.- protesté.

-Sí, buen punto. Por eso amaré tanto a los niños. Pon el siguiente, bebé- le dijo nerviosamente a Shepley y él como buen novio lo hizo. En el siguiente video estábamos los 4 de nuevo en el patio de la casa de Jim, junto con los hermanos de Travis habían preparado una clase de reunión especial, y muy elegante debo admitir, en "nuestro honor".

_-¿Cómo te sientes, Pigeon?-_ peguntó Trav enfocándome a mí, parecía haber estado preocupada por una razón la cual en ese momento no recordaba.

_-Aún estoy mareada_\- dije haciendo una mueca. Pudimos observar que mi esposo me acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla para que me tranquilizara.

_-¿Y eso qué? ¡Has tenido tantos mareos este último mes que ya casi pierdo la cuenta!-_ me reconfortó haciéndome saber que no era la gran cosa. Comenzaba a recordar que me había molestado ese día.

_-Es que… no es solo eso, en un par de meses estaré toda hinchada y gorda y… será todo un desastre_.- me había quejado.

-_Pidge, recuerda que esto es para nuestros hijos-_ dijo él riéndose.

-_Ok, niños yo los amo con toda mi vida. Pero gracias a ustedes tendré que hacer dieta 2 años para recuperar mi figura_.- protesté. De repente América apuntó la cámara a su rostro.

-Y eso demuestra lo quejumbrosa que es su madre, niños. Y conociendo el temperamento de sus padres… pasarán más tiempo conmigo y su tío Shep que con ellos.- había dicho ella riéndose.

-No me acordaba de eso…- dije, La miré con desprecio y ella me lanzó un beso.

-_Bien, cortaremos eso después.-_ después acercó la cámara a donde él estaba y se podía ver cómo me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla. Sonreí ante ese recuerdo. Después hubo un pequeño corte, ahora la cámara enfocaba al padre de Travis diciendo algunas palabras para nosotros, él estaba al lado de Jim con una gran sonrisa.

_-… Hace un par de años, no importa cuántos recuerden que soy doblemente anciano y ya no recuerdo. Travis, sin ofender, era un perfecto pelmazo…- _dijo dándole golpecitos en el hombro a mi esposo, Trav solo rió ante su comentario, lo hizo porque era cierto.

-_Aunque en parte fue mi culpa también, sin embargo… ¡Pregúntales a tus hermanos si quieres! Yo siempre dije que eras una persona de buen corazón debajo de toda esa tinta corporal y arrogancia. Supe que llegaría el día en que algo… o en este caso alguien, un alguien muy especial te hiciera recapacitar y ver el lado más hermoso de la vida.-_ Shep movió la cámara hacia a mí, recuerdo haber estado sonriendo ante sus lindas palabras. Cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba grabando a mí, cubrí mi rostro con las manos y el volvió a Jim.

_-Tuvieron sus problemas… eso no lo negaré, pero, por más cursi que suene, hijo, Has encontrado eso que tus hermanos se tardarán un tiempo en encontrar…- los chicos se quejaron por eso, excepto Trent, él solo rió. –El verdadero amor, Travis. Es como un tesoro, aunque sea frágil das todo de ti por mantenerlo a salvo, aunque a veces sea difícil te entregas completamente para arreglarlo todo, aunque te consuma en tu totalidad… te resignas felizmente a perderte mientras tengas a esa persona a tu lado ¡Y mira lo que has logrado! Por fin puedo estar en paz y decir que ya sabes cuál es tu camino, y estoy muy seguro de que todo, a partir de ahora, será bellísimo para ambos, se lo merecen, chicos_.- terminó y todos aplaudimos ante su discurso. Seguía Thomas, después fue todo risas.

-_Trav, mi hermano pequeño, la mosca en mi sopa, la basura en mi ojo. No sabes… cuan desgraciado eres por tener hijos antes que yo… antes que todos. Pero, igualmente, me siento muy orgulloso de ti y de lo que has conseguido en una de las etapas más difíciles de tu vida, ¡Acéptalo Abby! Fuiste su primer corazón roto.- me reí al escuchar eso. –Estabas tan acostumbrado a mandar al caño la vida para que esta no hiciera lo mismo contigo otra vez. Mamá… tú eras tan pequeño cuando ella nos dejó y comprendo que fue tan horrible para todos, pero tú aún eras su bebé, la necesitabas más que todos nosotros y aún así, mírate ahora, al fin bajaste las mil protecciones de tu alma y has dejado que Abby entre a tu vida y te ayude a sanar tus heridas. Así que, siempre te agradeceré por eso, hermanita ¡Gracias por salvar a nuestro Trav de ser un imbécil de por vida! Gracias… por ser su Pigeon, jamás habría encontrado a nadie mejor que tú. Brindo por eso.-_ terminó alzando su copa, todos bebieron y aplaudieron como locos, yo no toqué el vino, tampoco es que Travis me hubiera dejado.

Era el turno de Trent, eso definitivamente iba a ser todo un discurso, con palabrotas y demás.

-_Travis y Abby, par de pichones, Romeo y Julieta versión 3000, como quieran. Podríamos decir todos aquí que cuando se conocieron… eran un jodido desastre… Tú, hermanito tan impulsivo y orgulloso y tú, hermanita tan aparentemente plástica e inocente, aunque no sé como rayos eso se complementa. Pero, ¿sabes por qué entraste sin dificultad a su corazón? Porque fuiste la única que en primer lugar no dejó que él entrara en ti, si sabes a lo que me refiero… Son tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales, y eso está bien, ahora es perfecto, ambos crecieron y maduraron y… mierda, ya estoy hablando como papá… bueno, en fin. Ambos la han regado bastante, pero lo que interesa es que han sabido quererse y cuidarse y esas cosas, no importa cuántas veces se griten y escapen a la casa de mi primo Shep, al final lo que importa es que sepan arreglarlo, no por el hecho de dejar de amargarse la vida, sino por el hecho de que se aman y aman lo que tienen. Salud por el par de tortolitos y por el primer padre y esposo de nuestra generación._\- tomó un sorbo de su copa y después se sentó.

Los últimos eran los gemelos. Shepley apuntó la cámara hacia ellos.

-_Muy bien, lo mejor para el final ¿Alguien trajo pañuelos?_\- reímos ante el comentario de Taylor.

-_Querida familia, cuando vemos a Travis y Abigail juntos, creo que lo primero que se pasa por nuestras mentes es… ¡Maldito idiota suertudo! Él consigue a "Lucky Thirteen" en su primera relación y nosotros ¿Qué?-_ continuó Tyler en lugar de su hermano.

-_Pues vaciamos nuestros bolsillos alegremente por ella. Eso es lo que conseguimos. Porque Abby no es una cualquiera como todas la otras con las que Travis ha tenido por lo menos una conversación…-_ continuó Taylor.

-_Sin ofender, Mare_.- Recalcó al darse cuenta de su error y ella le mostró solo uno de sus pequeños y finos dedos. Me reí.

-_Abby es Abby, así de simple. Citaré a mi hermano para que comprendan mejor: Pigeon es tan linda, Pigeon es tan sexy, Pigeon es tan dulce, tan perfecta, Pigeon es… tan mala en biología, pero ¡Qué importa! Si la mujer sabe beber y apostar es porque vale la pena.-_ exclamó Tyler.

-_Eso último no lo dije yo_.- dijo Trav nervioso. Shep hizo le hizo un acercamiento para después enfocarme a mí.

-_¿Qué? ¿Lo de borracha y ex adicta al póker?- _había preguntado.

-_No, lo de biología.-_ bromeó Travis, hice cara de pocos amigos y él rió.

-_Vayamos al grano antes de que Abby tenga más problemas en el embarazo por tratar de asesinar a su esposo. El punto es… que son el uno para el otro, y eso se evidencia ahora que van a tener pichoncitos ¡Felicidades, hermano, Te amamos con locura! ¡Que nadie se atreva a decirte que no eres suficientemente hombre porque en un solo partido le dejaste dos premios a Abby y porque le partiremos su santa madre a cualquiera que lo diga! ¡Y salud!-_ finalizó Taylor, Aplaudimos otra vez ante sus "bellas y tan conmovedoras" palabras de los chicos.

Los cuatro (o más bien los seis) nos partíamos de la risa en el sillón, cuando de repente la imagen desapareció.

-Rayos ¡Otra vez se desconectó! No se muevan, yo lo arreglo.- dijo Shepley acercándose al televisor.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola lectores! Bien, un mensaje cortito. Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo que hice con todo mi amor (a los Maddox XD) hasta yo me reí de todas las locuras que escribí en los "discursos" de los chicos, ojalá ustedes también, publicaré la continuación más adelante. En resumen este capítulo será sobre cómo van pasando los primeros meses de embarazo de Abby, como quise enfocarme en los momentos más especiales que se me ocurrieron pensé en presentarlos como unas cuantas grabaciones que hicieron Shep y Trav ¿Qué les parece? Para terminar les agradezco sus lindos comentarios y por todo su apoyo, este fanfiction ha sido de verdad como un sueño de continuar una de las sagas más hermosas que he leído y que más me han marcado. Nos leemos (y o u escribimos) luego ¡Bye!


	11. Los Pichoncitos-Parte 2

**Travis POV:**

-Y ¡listo! Ya está, oye cuando los niños nazcan mi primer regalo para ellos será una nueva TV.- se quejó Shep mientras tomaba asiento al lado de América de nuevo.

-Aja sí, y a ti te tendrán que regalar otra boca porque voy a arrancártela a golpes si no te callas.- me burlé, el vídeo esta reproduciéndose de nuevo y no quería perderme nada.

-_Trav ¡Ya basta! ¡Han estado enfocándome a mí todo el día!-_ se quejó Abby, yo sostenía la cámara.

-_Uno ve lo que le gusta ver, Pigeon._\- le respondí, mi voz se oía más clara que la de ella, claro. Ella sonrió y se acercó para darme un beso.

-_Es cierto, no es del todo justo. Dame la cámara, hermanito._\- se acercó Thomas y nos enfocó a ambos.

_-¿Qué se siente saber que vas a ser padre, Travis?_\- me preguntó mi hermano, sonreí y miré a Abby tiernamente.

-_Se siente jodidamente hermoso, Thomas. Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado_.- dije, Abby me besó en la mejilla, no me había dado cuenta de que había puesto mi mano en ella para sentir a mis hijos

-_Ay, que lindos los melosos, solo una pregunta más_…- dijo Thommy sospechosamente.

_-¿Qué?-_ preguntó Pigeon alegre.

-_Ya van como dos años de matrimonio y todo lo que eso incluye, si entienden a lo que me refiero… ¿Y justo ahora ella queda embarazada?_\- preguntó él, yo hice cara de pocos amigos.

-_Te voy a partir en dos_\- amenacé.

-_Es una pregunta con propósitos meramente científicos pequeño, Trav_\- me aseguró mi hermano, yo estaba a 5 segundos se cruzarle la cara a golpazos, pero Pidge, tan amable e ingenua como siempre, decidió responder.

-_Solo diré que fue literalmente un milagro que Trav no haya llegado cansado esa noche.-_ se rió en mis brazos, yo solo sonreí un poco y caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_-¡Espera! ¿Fue justo esa noche…?_-pregunté, creí que lo había hecho en vos baja, pero se oía todo muy claro.

_-¡Haz las cuentas, amor! Y pues, estuviste muy bien…_\- añadió ella sonriendo.

-_¡Pigeon Aunque al menos ya no soy el único que ha estado dentro de ti!- _grité al decir su nombre y ambos nos reímos después.

-_Ok, sus hijos definitivamente tendrán un trauma por esto.-_ respondió Thomas y después la grabación se cortó.

-Y definitivamente no podremos mostrarles esto.- dijo Abby a mi lado.

La cinta ahora mostraba a mis 3 hermanos ya algo pasados con el alcohol esa misma noche, pero no recordaba haberlos grabado yo.

-_No, no, no y no ¡Repito! ¡Si voy a ser la niñera tendrá que llamarme Tina! Es mejor que cualquier otro que podría ocurrírseles a los niños, ¡Imagínate! Podría ser… nana.-_ explicó Tyler, parecía que iba a caer al suelo en cualquier momento.

-_Bueno, si así lo quieres le diré a Trav después. Aunque dijo que no dejaría que pusiéramos nuestras sucias manos en los bebés._\- rió Trent, el por suerte estaba sentado para no caerse.

_-¿Eso dijo el desgraciado? ¡¿Eso dijo?!-_ gritó Tyler.

-_No, lo dijo Abby.-_ remató Trent, esa noche se estaba riendo mucho.

-_En ese caso, ya no importa… seré el tío Tyler y ya.-_ se rindió él.

-_Saben qué… papá tiene razón_\- dijo Taylor en voz llorosa.

_-¿En qué?-_ preguntó Trenton.

_-¡Somos unos batracios perdedores!-_ sollozó mi hermano, me reí muy fuerte cuando escuché eso.

-_Si mal no recuerdo… eso no lo dijo papá, si no Travis.- _respondió Tyler, entonces su gemelo secó sus lágrimas.

-_Ah bien, entonces ¡Sí que debemos vengarnos del maldito!-_ apuesto que Taylor iba a buscarme en ese momento, pero los movimientos bruscos y como 40 shots de tequila mezclados… no son tan buenos como para impulsarte a darle una paliza a tu hermano menor.

-_Dios ¡Qué asco, hermano! ¡Shep! Suelta la cámara y ve a traer algo para limpiar lo que salió de las tripas de tu primo, se buen familiar.-_ ordenó Trent. Así que había sido Shepley el que estaba grabando.

_-¡No jodas, Trent! Si me levanto solo me uniré a Taylor y expulsaré hasta el alma… malditos alcohólicos… yo que era prácticamente un ángel_.- Diablos, Shep sonaba como alguien de una cantina, Mare iba a matarlo por eso.

_-Entonces que vaya tu hermano gemelo, Tay.-_ dijo Tyler, lo cual era realmente irónico.

-_Idiota, ¡ese eres tú! Y también te ves como la mierda_.- protestó Trenton.

_-No yo decía el que está al lado de Taylor, mierda ¡Cierto! ¡Hermano! ¿Desde cuándo tienes otro gemelo? ¿Me estás engañando?-_ chilló Tyler.

-_Ya está viendo doble el estúpido, papá va a desheredarnos… Hey, ¡Shep!... ¡La cama…!-_ Iba a decir Trenton, pero entonces Shepley pareció haberse desmayado.

-¡Dijiste que no habías tomado después que me fui, imbécil!- gritó Mare a su lado.

-Yo te amo, bebé ¡Perdón! Fue culpa de los hermanos de Travis.- lloró Shep, América no iba a tardar ni un segundo en arrancarle su cabeza.

El siguiente video recuerdo haberlo grabado una mañana, Abby tenía ya avanzados sus 2 meses y medio, me había enfocado para ver que tan "recién despierto" estaba, vi el reloj y me quejé, eran como las 5:15.

Grabé a Abby viendo la ventana y frotando su pequeño pero ya algo formado estómago, se veía algo cansada y mareada, igual hice un acercamiento, recuerdo que ella había creído que seguía dormido.

-¡Estabas despierto!-chilló ella.

-Eh, sí.- respondí.

-¿Por qué…?-protestó Pigeon.

-Es que te veías muy linda, Pidge- sonreí y besé su frente, ella no se quejó.

El video siguió y ya estábamos despiertos ambos, Abby estaba trayendo mi desayuno, yo estaba sentado en el comedor.

_-¿Podrías repetirme otra vez que vamos a hacer hoy, Pidge?_\- dije algo irritado.

-_Vamos a las clases de entrenamiento, quieras o no, Trav. Es importante.-_ dijo ella acercándose a mí y me acarició el cabello, después se sentó en frente mío.

_-¡Es ridículo que haya entrenamiento para padres! Creo que cada persona debe ser capaz de criar a sus hijos. Además he tenido que lidiar con maestros por como mitad de mi vida.- protesté como niño de 5 años._ En ese entonces si me parecía ridículo.

-_Pero, amor. Las clases no son para eso.-_dijo ella riéndose.

_-¿Ah no?-_ pregunté.

_-¡No, cielo! El entrenamiento es para aprender a cuidar a los bebés y para el parto también.-_ me explicó.

-_Sigo creyendo que es algo ridículo.-_ añadí aunque me rendí ante ella.

_-¿Alguna vez has cambiado pañales?-_ preguntó.

-_Eh, no. Usualmente mis hermanos me cambiaban a mí_\- respondí.

-_Entonces aunque sea ridículo es necesario_. Solo a ti se te ocurre que hay un manual sobre "Como cuidar a sus gemelos"- se rió.

-_Bueno, si hubiera uno. Yo sería el primero en comprarlo.-_ bromeé

-_Pelmazo.-_ dijo y después me dio un beso.

Después corté la grabación.

-En serio que lo hubiera comprado, Pidge. Sigo con ese miedo irracional a que mis hijos salgan tan imbéciles como yo.- le dije al oído. Me golpeó suavemente y la imagen volvió a aparecer en la TV.

_-¿Listo?-_ preguntó, estábamos entrando en el extraño lugar, olía como a desinfectante floral.

-_Eh, no_.- dije yo pero ella igual abrió la puerta, después pausé el video y cuando volví a grabar ya estábamos dentro de la sala, eran como 20 mujeres embarazadas sentadas tranquilamente en el piso, algunas con sus parejas, otras dos con "amigas" como me gustaría haber dicho y bueno, nosotros y la instructora.

-_Clase, hoy tenemos a una nueva pareja que está esperando gemelos, por favor preséntate linda.-_le dijo ella a Pigeon.

-_Eh, hola. Soy Abby Maddox y él es Travis, mi esposo. Hace un par de meses que nos enteramos que íbamos a ser padres de dos y pues… tuve que arrastrarlo aquí.- _dijo ella con una linda sonrisa, todos rieron con ella.

-_Pues aquí siempre decimos que un bebé equivale a un regalo divino y mejor si son dos_.- añadió la maestra.

_-¿No hay problema si es que…?-_ pregunté señalando la cámara y ella negó.

-_Gracias, solo quiero documentarlo todo.-_ expliqué. Ahora recordaba por qué no quería que Abby viera esa grabación, había visto que uno de los padres estaba mirándola como se supone debió haber visto a la madre de su hijos.

-_Aquí vamos.-_ se quejó Abby al recordar lo que había hecho.

_-Es realmente asqueroso cuando algún pervertido mira así a tu embarazada esposa ¿No?- _dije amenazante, esos días me había sentido más protector con ella, eran mi familia a los que llevaba dentro y yo los amaba.

-_Trav.-_dijo ella avergonzada.

_-Tranquilo, Travis. No tienes por qué preocuparte, aquí nadie se roba a las esposas de nadie.-_ me aseguró la instructora.

"_Pero de seguro alguien termina en una cita con el doctor al final del día y no precisamente por sus bebés"_ susurré a la cámara. Abby me golpeó en las costillas.

Nos explicó un poco como iba a ser el embarazo.

_-…Deben comprender que llevar a sus hijos dentro no es fácil, se van a sentir algo pasadas de peso, adoloridas e hinchadas pero tengan en cuenta que es por un maravilloso propósito. Un hijo es una alegría infinita y dichosa tú que tendrás dos, linda._\- le dijo a Abby y ambos nos abrazamos, el tipo de al lado seguía mirándola pero yo tuve que ignorarlo por obligación.

-_Y_ _ustedes los queridos esposos son tan parte del proceso como la madre. Tendrán que hacer sacrificios: dejar a un lado su vida íntima, desvelarse también, y evitar salir tan seguido, sus niños los necesitarán._\- pensé en eso y me sentí algo culpable, "¿Cuenta eso también si somos agentes del FBI?" No era una pregunta que alguien inteligente hubiera pronunciado así que lo dejé como pensamiento.

Y entonces comenzó a explicar cómo sería el parte, todo estuvo bien hasta que se le ocurrió ser algo más demostrativa, Puso un video de cómo su primer hijo había nacido. Entonces comencé a sentirme enfermo. Gimoteé como loco, y todo el mundo parecía darse cuenta.

-_Trav, ya tranquilo_.- me dijo Pigeon mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

_-¿Acaso estás viendo esto, amor? ¡Esa cosa es enorme!_\- chillé, Abby tembló avergonzada.

-_No es una cosa, mi cielo. Es un hermoso y perfecto bebé.-_dijo ella aparentemente feliz y tranquila. Yo seguí con mi drama.

-_No hablaba del bebé, pero ¡Ay Dios! ¡Está morado!- _grité, esta vez si me había pasado.

-_Muy bien creo que ya mostré el punto anterior. Los padres también están incluidos en el embarazo, Travis por ejemplo ya está comenzando a sentir la presión y los cambios de humor_.- ¿Se estaban burlando de mí acaso? ¡Ella era la que había dejado a su pobre hijo atorado ahí! No merecía su burla.

-_Seguramente sí será hermoso si con los nuestros, Pidge_.- le dije al oído y besé su mejilla con eso logré quitarle el enojo y la vergüenza y logré calmarme a mí.

Después de eso la maestra solo nos dio unas indicaciones de cuidados básicos: cómo alimentarlos, como cambiarlos, cómo darles un baño, cómo llevarlos a la cama y hasta cómo enseñarles a gatear. Y agradecí a los cielos al fin poder salir de ahí.

_-¿No fue tan malo, verdad bebé?-_ me preguntó Pidge mientras volvíamos al auto.

-_Será mejor cuando tenga a mis pichoncitos en mis brazos._\- le aseguré felizmente y el video acabó.

-¡Ay qué lindo, Trav! ... ¿En serio estaba morado el bebé?- dijo Mare.

-Como una mora, América querida.- le expliqué.

La siguiente grabación comenzó a reproducirse.

_-¿Estás emocionada, Pidge?_\- la cámara nos enfocaba a ambos en el auto, yo conducía, ya se notaba bastante el vientre de Abby.

_-¡Ya quiero saber!-_ chilló ella de la emoción.

-_Bueno, hoy exactamente cumplimos 5 meses de embarazo y vamos con la doctora para saber el sexo de nuestros hijos.-_ expliqué, Abby me dio un beso contenta.

_-¡Por favor! Que sea lo que ya teníamos en mente. Me enamoré de los nombres que su padre sugirió, si se les ocurre ser algo diferente…_\- iba a decir ella.

-_Los querrás igual y lo sabes._\- rematé, ella sonrió. La grabación se pausó un momento.

_-¡Apresúrate, amor!-_ gritó ella al otro lado de la sala de ecografías.

-_Bien, niños míos. Ella es su pediatra, la Doctora Stella Maxwell y aquí está su bella madre._\- dije al entrar al cuarto.

_-¿Listos?-_ preguntó la doctora encendiendo el dispositivo.

-_Más que nunca._-dije sentándome al lado de Pidge mientras sostenía su mano, la doctora pasó el aparato por el estómago de Abby y la pantalla comenzó a mostrar a nuestros hijos, hice un acercamiento.

-_Dígame que tuvimos razón por favor, no sé cómo interpretar esas imágenes_.- dijo Abby y yo sonreí.

-_Pues, es un niño definitivamente y el otro feto…_\- movió el aparatito un poco. Ambos cruzamos los dedos.

-_Sip, es una niña.-_ anunció Stella finalmente.

_-¡Estoy tan feliz!-_ chilló Abby, besé su frente.

-_Felicitaciones._\- contestó la doctora.

-_Pero, oiga, de ahora en adelante son Jessica y James Maddox, oficialmente.-_dije, estaba realmente emocionado.

_-Míralos, son tan perfectos._\- Dijo Abby con una lagrimita en su mejilla.

-_Te dije que solo serían perfectos si eran los nuestros, Pidge.-_ le recordé.

-_Sí, Abby me comentó de su visita a la clase de padres primerizos_.- rió la doctora mientras limpiaba el gel del vientre de Pigeon.

-¡_No me haga volver ahí!_\- le rogué a Stella.

-_Tranquilo, Travis. De ahora en adelante tomarás las clases conmigo.-_ sabía que estaba bromeando pero me tensé un poco igual.

-_Dios, si no los amara tanto… no iría a las clases_.- dije.

_-Sí, yo también los amo a los tres, mucho… mucho_.- dijo Abby y entonces la cinta acabó.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿En eso acabaste con la memoria de mi cámara?- preguntó mi primo enfadado.

-No, Shep. Hay como otras 10 cintas de video ahí, pero esta es la que me gusta más.- besé a mi esposa que estaba llorando tiernamente de nuevo.

-Nos las llevaremos.- anunció Mare, iba a dejar que se llevara solo la mitad.

-Hey, recuerda dejar un poco de espacio para cuando tengamos a los nuestros.-dijo Shep abrazándola.

-Woah, para tu tren, mi vida. Primero veo el diamante y después van los escuincles.- se rió Mare. Le dio un beso a Shep y después se levantó.

-Estoy comenzando e entumecerme.-dijo Abby, últimamente se sentía muy incómoda.

-Necesitas moverte.- dije poniendo una mano en su estómago. Los bebés aún pateaban muy duro cuando yo los tocaba.

-¡Perfecto! Vamos de compras.-dijo América y ayudó a Pigeon a levantarse.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola estimados lectores! Antes que nada quería pedirles perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, ha sido una semana un poco complicada, ahora también tengo yo dos bebés a quienes cuidar: mi hermana mayor y mi perro, se enfermaron terriblemente, así que lo siento. Segundo, quería recordarles las pequeñas recomendaciones de los otros capítulos, no dejen de echarle el ojo a Vincent y prepárense para ver de nuevo a nuestro más odiado millonario (No, no es Christian Grey) *redoble de tambores* ¡Parker Hayes! Claro, no puede ser un fic de BD sin Parker, él es como… no sé es Parker y ya. Bueno aquí les he dejado otro capítulo, como siempre hecho con todo mi amor. Por último les diré que si me tardo en actualizar un poco en los próximos días me tengan compasión, ya mismo tendré que comenzar exámenes finales y también debo leer el último libro de mi otra saga favorita y comenzar otro fanfic que estoy ideando (Si les gusta Cazadores de Sombras probablemente deberían leerlo), así que, sí estaré algo ocupada pero como siempre haré lo posible por hacerlo pronto. Gracias otra vez por sus hermosos comentarios y por leer mi historia, ¡Nos leemos y escribimos y lo que sea luego! Los quiero, ¡Bye!


	12. Cosas del pasado

**Abby POV:**

-¿De compras? ¡Ni siquiera me puedo mover!- me quejé, no es que mi vientre luciera como si fuera estallar, pero igual no me sentía muy cómoda.

\- Ah no, señorita. Tú escuchaste a la doctora… ¡Ningún pretexto es suficiente como para que no muevas ni un dedo! Además, no son compras para nosotras… - dijo Mare apuntando a mis hijos y creo que Jess se dio cuenta porque se movió asustada. ¿Cómo sabía que era ella? ¡Fácil! Jess estaba a la izquierda y Jay a la derecha, sabía perfectamente cuál de los dos era el que armaba escándalo justo para calmarlos como toda buena madre. Me rendí y decidí aceptar su oferta.

-Aunque conociéndola… si podrían llegar a ser compras para ella.- añadió Shep y ambos reímos.

-Sí, creo que es mejor que vayan… ya mismo…- dijo Travis algo nervioso mientras guardaba su celular que hace un segundo había jurado que no tenía.

-¿Otra vez?- protesté, en los últimos meses, Trav siempre tenía una reunión sorpresa a la cual asistir por lo menos 2 veces por semana y eso sin contar que se pasaba 8 horas en la maldita oficina, diariamente, comenzaba a cansarme.

-Sabes que es importante, Pidge.- me dijo de nuevo. Sabía que era importante, pero creí que ya habíamos arreglado eso.

-Ya lo sé. Creí que habías acordado con tu jefe que querías estar más tiempo conmigo ¿Es que no pueden hacer nada sin ti?- pregunté sarcásticamente, no esperaba que me respondiera.

-Técnicamente así es, nos vemos más tarde, amor.- dijo apresurado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había ido.

-Sí sí, todo puede esperar menos el amor de su vida: su jefe. Vamos antes de que estalle.- cogí mi bolso y después fuimos al auto de América. Shep condujo mientras ella hacía una lista de las cosas que debíamos comprar, era tan malditamente larga.

-Dime que no va a seguir así cuando los bebés nazcan.- me dijo Shepley, habría vendido mi alma al diablo por decirle que no, pero eso no era del todo cierto.

-No lo sé, Shep. Él está tan ocupado, no lo dejan ni respirar.- respondí, comenzaba a sentirme algo triste, Trav se perdería cosas tan importantes, ni siquiera estuvo la primera vez que los bebés patearon.

-Tal vez debería pedir vacaciones o algo así, en dos años no parecen haber salido de su casa.- dijo Mare, y por muy triste que suene, tenía algo de razón… eran muy pocas veces las que salíamos por un tiempo, siempre había algo importante que hacer y eso nos obligaba a volver antes.

-De hecho, no es mala idea.- en serio creí que podríamos considerarlo, aunque serían unas vacaciones en casa, con los bebés, cambiando pañales desde las tres de la madrugada hasta las seis de la tarde, sonaba divertido.

-Bien, todo arreglado. Bajen preciosas.- dijo Shep mientras apagaba el motor, América me ayudó a salir y podría haber dicho que caminaban un poco más despacio de lo usual, agarraban mis dos manos, por poco besaban el suelo por donde yo pisaba.

-No estoy invalida, solo embarazada, gracias.- protesté, ellos solo se rieron, no me perdieron de vista ni un segundo.

Ni siquiera Shep que en el almacén parecía tan aburrido, claro, nos pasamos como 2 horas comprando ropas de bebé, calculando precios, borrando y añadiendo cosas en la lista, él diciendo "sí" o "no" a nuestras opciones, sí, Shepley era un muy buen amigo, hizo todo lo que Trav debió haber hecho. Mare comprendió que estaba un poco desanimada por eso. Y tuvo la mejor idea del mundo, cuando me giré para verla tenía algo escondido detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté y dejó ver una muy pequeña y verde camiseta que decía "I love my daddy", era lo más tierno que había visto.

-Está linda, mi cielo. Pero recuerda que son dos.- añadió Shep, Mare le guiñó un ojo, parece que tenía otra exactamente igual pero en un violeta claro.

-Bien, definitivamente me las llevo.- dije emocionada, solo esperé que a Travis le gustara tanto como yo. Aunque no iba a poder estar presente físicamente durante mi embarazo, no iba a dejar de incluirlo ni por un segundo. Finalmente fuimos a pagar la mayoría de cosas en la lista, los cochecitos y las cunas lo deberíamos elegir con mi esposo, eso sí no se me iba a escapar.

-Ok, ahora el problema es… ¿cómo rayos vamos a pagar todo esto?- dijo América, si llevábamos bastantes cosas.

-Me hieres, linda. Recuerda que soy estafadora profesional…digo, jugadora de póker…- dije sacando la tarjeta de crédito de Travis de mi bolso, ella sonrió a mi lado, en serio no sé cómo no se les había ocurrido a ambos que yo la tenía.

Después todo ya estaba envuelto y listo para ir al auto, de repente me dio hambre y Mare sugirió ir a la cafetería mientras Shep iba a guardar las compras.

Y no me esperé encontrar lo que había visto por allí.

Mare se sentó junto a mí en la pequeña mesa mientras decidíamos qué comer, después solo vi que bajaba sus gafas de sol y pestañeaba como si hubiera visto a la muerte misma, pero era algo peor.

-¡Dime que no fuiste tú quien invocó al demonio!- dijo asustada y enojada a la vez.

-¿De qué rayos ha…?- iba a preguntar cuando lo vi, unos cuatro años sí que cambian a la gente, no había visto a Parker desde que volvimos de Las Vegas con Trav y él parecía muy molesto por mi reciente matrimonio. Ahora era todo un adulto con una chica muy bella a su lado, de repente su novia se dirigió a otra dirección y él comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras sin darse cuenta.

-¡Ay, Dios!- hice todo lo que pude para cubrir mi rostro, no estaba de ánimo para lidiar con "casi ex novios", pero agradecí que Travis no estuviera ahí para ver lo que seguramente sería una escena de telenovela.

-¿Abby? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó, estaba justo al lado de nuestra mesa cerré mis ojos avergonzada y solo cuando tuve el valor suficiente para verlo a los ojos, alcé mi cara y le sonreí.

-¡Parker, que gusto verte!- dije con en falsa alegría, no me daba nada de gusto verlo.

-Wow, te ves… fantástica.- dijo con una sonrisa, él no parecía estar bromeando, claro, lo decía por que aún no veía mi inmenso estómago. Mare decidió ponerse histérica en silencio, ni siquiera lo vio.

-Tú tampoco te ves nada mal ¿eh?- me reí ante mi falsedad, hay veces en las que debes mentir por ser amable.

-¿Y… cómo te ha ido?- preguntó, recé porque no decidiera sentarse con nosotras o las dos habríamos tenido que escoger quién sería la que lo pateara primero.

-Bastante bien, de hecho, no sabes lo hermosa que es la vida en pareja.- presumí solo para que él recordara que no debía pasarse conmigo como lo había hecho tantas otras veces en la universidad. "Es claro que me equivoqué… si están hechos el uno para el otro" había dicho justo después de que lo abofeteé, sus palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez.

-Ah sí, Travis ¿Cómo está él?- preguntó un poco incómodo.

-Un poco ocupado, pero aparte de eso…- los niños y América no me dejaron terminar, ella me miró con desprecio por seguir con la farsa y los gemelos comenzaron a moverse mucho, se inquietaron porque no era la voz de Trav o de Shep la que estaban oyendo, eso no les gustaba, me dolió un poco y me vi obligada a poner mi mano sobre mi vientre, gran error.

-Ok, ni siquiera sé por qué esto me sorprende, se tomaron su tiempo ¿No?- dijo el riéndose, eso me molestó.

-¿Cómo dices?- dije algo irritada.

-¡Sí, es obvio! tu esposo es Travis Maddox, no sé por qué no me esperé esto. Es decir en cualquier momento iba a dejar a una pobre e indefensa chica cargando con su bebé.-seguía riéndose el maldito, mis débiles intentos de mantenerlo a raya no funcionaron, fue cuando América decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Ok, ya fue suficiente envidioso de mierda.- se giró para ver a Parker con su mejor mirada acusadora.

-Es lindo verte también, América.- respondió.

-Por favor ya madura, Hayes. ¿Cuántos años han sido ya? ¿Cuatro? ¿Aún crees que Abby alguna vez sintió algo por ti? Haznos un favor a todos y abre los ojos.- comenzaba a molestarse, a nadie le convenía ver a Mare enojada.

-Perdón, pero no creo haber estado hablando contigo.- remató él y eso fue suficiente como para que Mare explotara.

-Todo lo que incumba a Abby me incluye a mí también ¿Oíste, idiota? Entonces, ¿Por qué no te atreves a decir algo más a ver si Travis no te manda al hospital, ah?- se levantó de su asiento y de repente ambos estaban cara a cara, él no parecí ni siquiera haber escuchado lo que ella dijo.

-No me preocupa lo que Travis pueda hacerme ¿No va a estar muy ocupado con sus retoños?- y no paraba de reírse el maldito, y justo cuando más lo necesitábamos (debe ser porque son los Maravillosos Maddox) Shepley se puso detrás de él y tocó su espalda.

-Se inteligente y desaparece ahora, Parker. Al menos mi primo si logró conseguir a la chica que amaba, pero tú, solo serás un deprimente y solitario bastardo por el resto de tu penosa vida… entonces, adiós.- yo ya me había levantado de mi asiento.

-Hasta nunca- dije sonriente, América cogió mi brazo y los tres en fila nos fuimos a la puerta de salida.

-Recuérdame poner una orden de restricción al idiota ese.- dijo Mare mientras entraba al auto.

-Ojalá pudiéramos.- añadí yo y Shep encendió el motor para llevarme de vuelta a casa.

Después de unas horas, Travis llegó y parecía muy agotado, decidí evitar contarle de Parker para que no se pusiera aún peor.

-¿Te divertiste, Pigeon?- dijo sentándose a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo sonreí.

-Mucho, con Shep y Mare no hay posibilidades de aburrirse nunca- dije, y era cierto.

-Me alegro ¿No estás cansada?- preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza, estaba muy feliz.

-Solo lo normal ¡Ah, cierto! Casi lo olvido, también compre algo para ti…- dije emocionada, aunque no era precisamente para él, corrí al cuarto saqué la caja con lazo donde estaban las camisetitas de los bebés. Después volví a la sala y se la di.

-Creí que eran compras para Jess y Jay.- dijo algo sorprendido.

-¡Solo ábrela!- chillé felizmente, el finalmente desató el lazo y abrió la cajita donde estaban las dos pequeñas prendas con el más hermoso estampado del mundo. Y la doctora tuvo razón una vez más, Trav estaba tan sentimental esos días.

-Pidge, es hermoso. Pero no creo que me quede.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, me reí y lo besé, el me rodeó con sus brazos y después de un largo rato nos separamos, algo en su rostro me decía que estaba un poco triste.

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-Tengo miedo, Pidge- confesó y hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Son bebés, Trav, no animales salvajes- me reí, aunque a veces los bebés si pateaban como salvajes.

-No, amor. Tengo miedo de… no ser un buen padre ¿sabes? Toda mi vida he sido la perfecta definición de: imbécil, tarado, estúpido, cerdo y no sé cuantas otras cosas han dicho de mí. Quiere criarlos bien, pero… no sé cómo… no sé qué debo hacer, no sé qué debo cambiar- parecía estar muy decepcionado de sí mismo, eso me dolió hasta a mí. Yo había sido quien lo había llamado cerdo y ahora estábamos aquí, en nuestra casa, casados y con dos bebés a punto de venir al mundo.

-Pues yo sí lo sé.- dije y él me miró en shock.

-Realmente no esperaba que dijeras eso.- respondió.

-Lo único que debes hacer y ser… es hacer y ser lo que eres exactamente ahora. Ser el hombre más dulce, cariñoso, valiente, hermoso y sobreprotector de la faz de la tierra, no tienes por qué cambiar nada, Trav. Nosotros cometimos nuestros errores y este par de hermosos niños cometerán los suyos, estoy segura. Pero cuando hayan crecido… apostaría mi vida a que te darán las gracias por ser el padre que fuiste, por al menos intentar el ser perfecto por ellos. Y ¿No es eso lo que haces ya? ¿Por mí?- dije, él me miró y sonrió.

-¿En serio?- dijo él.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dije divertida, el solo sonrió, me dio un tierno beso.

-Nunca apostaría contra ti, Pigeon- me abrazó y yo besé su frente.

-Bien dicho- dije complacida.

-Ahora, si terminamos con la charla motivacional ¿Qué te parece si nos revolcamos un rato?- dijo con mirada traviesa en sus ojos, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea, pero ¿Cómo te resistes a Travis Maddox? Se abalanzó contra mí y susurró "Los amo tanto" en mi oído, sonreí y le di un beso que esperé que durara siempre.

**Travis POV: **

-Entonces, él es tu hermano menor y de todos tus hermanos… ¿él es el único que está casado y tiene hijos?- repitió el gusano Kevin otra vez, Thomas había decidido que sería "amable" entablar por una vez en nuestras vidas alguna conversación con alguien, pero hasta él se cansó de decirle una y otra vez que mis hermanos eran algo complicados con respecto al amor.

-¡¿Quieren callarse, lagartijas?!- dije histérico. Había pasado la última hora tratando de escuchar una de las conversaciones de Benny con sus "aliados", últimamente hacía muchas llamadas, era suficientemente sospechoso como para que el jefe me diera permiso de cumplir mi verdadero deber: espiar al maldito.

-Dime que ya oíste algo interesante.- me rogó Thommy fastidiado por Kevin, yo solo negué.

-Aún no puedo establecer una conexión con su estúpido teléfono.- me quejé y justo cuando iba a rendirme, pude escuchar su ronca voz por los auriculares. Thomas se percató y se sentó al lado mío.

-_Entonces ¿Crees que estará disponible? ¡Recuerda que prácticamente estoy vendiendo mi jodida cabeza por esto!-_ dijo él molesto, no pude identificar con quien estaba hablando, pero definitivamente no era Mick.

-_Sabemos que es importante, señor, pero ¿No puede contratar a alguien diferente? ¡Cualquiera puede hacerlo! Puedo conseguirle a un profesional…_\- anunció su cómplice, no pude comprender qué estaban tramando.

_-¡No, no y no! ¡Quiero a la chica! ¿Comprendes? ¡No hay otra opción! … si se resiste… ya sabes qué hacer ¡A ambos! ¡Y ten mucho cuidado con su esposito! ¡Ese chico me pone nervioso!_\- respondió el viejo. Era obvio que ya sabía que Abby y yo nos habíamos casado, todo lo que pasaba en Las Vegas… pasaba por los oídos de Benny.

-_Como usted diga, jefe. Aunque le diré un consejo… ¿No cree que debería dejar de entrometerse con ese tipo? ¡Nunca consigue vengarse de todo lo que le ha hecho!_\- lo reprendió la otra voz, comenzaba a preocuparme.

-_¿Quién te crees para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer? Créeme, Oddie. Este será su final, no tendré que lidiar con ese estúpido nunca más… siempre y cuando tu pupilo sepa bien qué hacer… nada tiene porque fallar…- _contestó Benny y luego solo dejé de escucharlo, sabía todo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a matar al desgraciado!- perdí la cabeza con sus palabras, simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Por eso debo entender que tú si comprendiste su bendito juego de palabras…- Thommy claramente no sabía a qué me refería.

-Vamos, Thommy ¡Has estado en el negocio mucho más tiempo que yo! ¡Es obvio!- grité, él trató de calmarme como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, hizo que me sentara en la silla de nuevo.

-Ahora, cálmate y dime qué rayos está tramando.- estaba desesperado pero usé el tono más calmado que pude.

-Quieren a "_Lucky Thirteen".-_ contesté.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	13. Buscando a Lucky Thirteen

**Travis POV: **

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren a Abby?- preguntó mi hermano desconcertado y yo solo perdí la cabeza.

-¡Precisamente! No lo puedo creer, ¡el bastardo de Mick lo hizo de nuevo! ¡Siempre metiendo a mi Pigeon en sus malditos asuntos! Es que te juro que si lo veo voy a…- mi sangre hervía dentro de mis venas y juré que podía sentir que mi corazón se saldría de donde estaba, justo ahora Pigeon no debía estar en ningún riesgo o peligro… porque no solo era ella, no… ¡Eran ella, Jessica y James! No podía dejar que nada les pasara. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Ya tranquilízate, hermano. Era muy obvio… el jefe lo dijo, Benny viene por Abby… solo esperé que no fuera tan pronto…- su comentario me dejó algo fuera de lugar.

-Espera, creí que habían dicho que Benny planeaba venir por ella, no que ya lo estaba haciendo…- dije yo, él me miró algo confundido.

-Explícate- suplicó él.

-Tú lo oíste ¿No? Dijo que quería a la chica, dijo que era el fin de Mick Abernathy… pero también dijo que el pupilo del tal Oddie no debía fallar en su tarea…- ahora todo era tan claro como el agua, excepto por un detalle.

-Entonces, hay alguien que está haciendo el trabajo sucio por él. Alguien que podría estar vigilando a Abby- dijo, al fin comprendiendo a qué me refería.

-Exacto, pero no puedo estar seguro de quién es.- respondí, el me miró preocupado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó.

-Por ahora no puedo quitarle el ojo de encima a Pidge… comenzando en este segundo.- dije, cogí mis cosas y justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta, Thomas me detuvo.

-Maldita sea, no sé por qué aún trato de detenerte… solo, tengan cuidado, yo te cubro.- mi hermano mayor, siempre tan comprensivo, me conocía tan bien que ya hasta sabía que no había poder en el mundo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, sobre todo si se trataba de mi queridísima y bella esposa, le sonreí y después fui a casa.

**Abby POV:**

Las clases acabaron ese día y me disponía a dejar que Harmony me llevara a casa, como me había dicho unos minutos antes por mensaje, otra persona que creía que por estar cargando con mis dos hijos no podía hacer absolutamente nada sola.

-¿Lista?- preguntó mientras salía de mi clase.

-Sí, ¿solo las dos, verdad?- pregunté como si no supiera la respuesta.

-Sí, respecto a eso…- comenzó a decir y ya estábamos ambas en el parqueadero.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Creo que el príncipe tatuado te puede explicar eso, ¡adiós!- dijo cuando estábamos casi cerca de mi auto y se fue, después se me ocurrió levantar la vista y ahí estaba mi marido, aún con su ropa de trabajo pero sin embargo luciendo una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Debo preguntar?- dije mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-No, amor. Solo quería estar con ustedes ¿Cómo están mis niños?- preguntó acariciando mi vientre, le sonreí.

-Bien, pero justo ahora parece que tienen hambre- dije felizmente, el me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrió la puerta del coche.

-Entonces vamos a casa para que papá se encargue de eso.- él siempre sabía que decir para derretirme en ese mismo instante. Encendió el auto.

-Y quería preguntarte algo…- era su tono de: "Algo anda mal, Pidge"

-¿Sí?- cerré los ojos fuertemente por los nervios,

-¿Tú tienes la tarjeta, no?- no sonaba molesto, solo quería que le diera la razón, sonreí aliviada.

-Las cosas de los bebés no iban a aparecer mágicamente en la casa, mi cielo- me defendí, el se rió.

-Así como mi tarjeta no iba a desaparecer mágicamente de mi billetera, y no volver en 5 meses…- le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso.

Llegamos a la casa y me dijo que me sentara mientras él hacía el almuerzo, yo prendí mi laptop con intenciones de revisar los trabajos de mis estudiantes, pero me detuve cuando vi que tenía dos correos nuevos, uno era de alguien a quien no tenía de contacto, y el otro decía claramente: Mason, Señor y Señora.

Decidí ver primero el de los padres de Mare, decía:

_Hola, Abby Cariño._

_Hace poco recibimos el video que nos mandaron tu y América, nos dejaste realmente sorprendidos, linda ¡Felicitaciones! Debe ser un poco tarde para que te lo digamos, pero sabes bien que cuando algo se pierde en el correo de Wichita toma meses encontrarlo, si nuestra hija no nos hubiera dicho que enviaron algo, probablemente no habríamos puesto patas arriba toda la oficina postal hasta encontrar la cinta. Nos sentimos muy orgullosos de ambas, y simplemente no podemos explicar lo alegres que nos hacen al dejarnos estar presentes en sus vidas de adultas, las dos ya han madurado tanto y felizmente podemos presumir con todo el mundo que ya saben cuál es su camino y que sabrán atravesar todas las dificultades que se les presenten sabiamente. No podemos dejar pasar el hecho de que tuvimos que contárselo a tu madre, sí deberías saberlo, entró de nuevo a rehabilitación, no respondió como nos habría gustado, pero supusimos que tenías que enterarte, ahora que tú serás madre lo entenderás mejor. Deberás tener mucha paciencia y ser comprensiva con tus niños, ¿o niñas? Creo que aún no nos hemos enterado de eso, pero confiamos en ti, querida, sabemos lo especial que eres y podemos estar tranquilos sabiendo que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer bien todo lo que te propongas, has recibido una bendición del cielo, cariño. Pronto esperaremos más noticias de ustedes, no dudes en comentarnos cuando nacerán los bebés, tomaremos el primer avión para irlos a ver a todos, ¡Suerte!_

_Con amor._

_Mamá y Papá, adoptivos si así lo prefieres ;)_

A veces me sorprendía que los papás de mi mejor amiga me pusieran tanta atención, amor y ayuda. Eran tan dulces conmigo, si no hubiera sido por ellos, probablemente Shep, Mare, Travis y yo aún estaríamos viviendo en el mismo apartamento con dos bebés en camino, no hubiera sido del todo lindo aunque me hubiera venido bien un poco de ayuda cuando Trav no estaba, ni modo, igual siempre estaban ahí para mí, digo, nosotros. Justo cuando iba a abrir el siguiente correo, Trav me llamó a comer.

Y de verdad que se esmeró, todo era realmente perfecto, no sabía cómo podía hacer todo eso.

-Tu… nunca dejas de sorprenderme- dije sentándome a la mesa, él estaba justo en frente mío.

-¿No es ese el punto del matrimonio, Pidge?- preguntó contento, sonreí.

-Para la mayoría de gente es más o menos solo un maldito compromiso con el que cumplir por tal o cual razón- dije riéndome.

-Cierto, pero para mí es como un sueño- dijo, después solo comimos en silencio, pude sentir que los niños agradecían que algo entrara a mi organismo después de 30 largos minutos sin haber comido nada, ¿qué puedo decir? Son los hijos de Travis Maddox, si querían algo debían tenerlo en ese segundo y no se diga más, al menos eran muy persistentes.

-Ah, es verdad. Te traje algo…- dijo levantándose de la mesa y corriendo al cuarto.

-Si es algo como pastillas para bajar de peso después del parto, te mataré- me reí y él me aseguró con su lindo rostro que no era nada por el estilo.

-Tienes que abrirlo para verlo, iba a dártelo en nuestro aniversario pero como tú me compraste algo ayer, supuse que debía dártelo antes. Ya encontraré otro regalo.- me abrazó por la espalda mientras abría mi obsequio. Y fue cuando lo vi, era un marco que tenía espacio para tres fotos, el de la izquierda tenía una foto de Trav de unos 3 años, el de la derecha tenía una foto mía de unos ¿1 o 2 años? No podía estar segura, pero era de muy pequeña, el de la derecha estaba vacío pero como Trav era tan considerado dejó una pequeña nota que decía "Para nuestros bebés", era realmente bello, tan bello que comencé a llorar.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la foto?- pregunté tratando de ocultar mis lagrimas.

-Tengo mis contactos.- dijo él, comprendí su mensaje seguramente más de lo que él hubiera querido.

-¿América te la dio, no?- supe que acerté cuando él se rió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?- preguntó preocupado cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba, sequé las lagrimas que salían frenéticamente de mis ojos.

-¿Qué? Claro que no ¡Lo amo!- le aseguré, juntó su mejilla con la mía.

-¿Hormonas?- preguntó, pude sentir que sonreía a mi lado.

-Algo así, es que… acabo de darme cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al tenerte, ¡mira nada más que hermoso es esto! Mi vida es tan perfecta ahora, Trav… y aún así no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable porque casi dejo que todo se me escape de las manos por un capricho…- recordé nuestros momentos en la universidad, de no ser porque Travis me acosaba amorosamente tal vez lo pude haber perdido para siempre, todo por Benny. Aun así si estaba a mil kilómetros de distancia de Mick y Benny ambos seguían arruinándome la vida.

-Pidge, no puedo creer que aún te culpes por eso, tenías razón, amor. Debí escucharte, sabías más de Benny que yo y… Dios, no puedo creer que casi caigo en su trampa.- se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó de nuevo, yo no podía dejar de llorar.

-Fui tan tonta… si me hubieras dejado ir… yo…- iba a decir, él me silenció de la mejor manera posible.

-Hey, tu no fuiste más tonta de lo que yo fui, y ¿en serio crees que habría dejado ir al amor de mi vida tan fácil?- acarició mi mejilla y yo reí.

-Cierto, como si no te conociera. Lo siento- dije, besó mi frente.

-Ya tranquila, bebé. No pasa nada.- me calmó, de repente los niños comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, últimamente estaban muy inquietos y como Trav no me soltó ni un segundo pudo sentirlos también.

-¿Ves? Los asustas, Pigeon- me dijo y yo reí.

-Diles algo, tú siempre los calmas.- le dije.

-Bien, hola niños- entonces patearon, les gustaba oír su voz.

-¿Solo eso? Vamos, eres más poético, amor- acaricié su rostro.

-Ok, ok… entonces, mis retoños, luz de mi vida, mis herederos, como quieran… no saben lo mucho que los quiero, ustedes serán como mi inspiración para ser alguien mejor, porque nunca es tarde para mejorar, son mi todo, niños… junto con su mamá, son lo mejor que tengo y que jamás pensé que desearía y sin embargo, si algo les pasara, yo moriría así de simple…- siempre admiré la habilidad de Trav para enamorarme con sus palabras.

-No les hables de muerte cuando aún no han nacido.- me reí.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué esperan para salir de ahí? ¡Ya quiero verlos! Y además su madre no es que precisamente esté disfrutando de esto porque…- era obvio que bromeaba.

-¡Trav!- Me quejé, el puso sus labios en mi cuello mientras luchaba por no reírse. Y justo cuando todo parecía perfecto, sonó su celular.

-No…- comencé.

-Será solo un segundo, Pidge.- me soltó y contestó la llamada.

Pensé leer el otro correo antes mientras Trav hablaba por teléfono, pero fue algo así como un error.

Decía:

_¿Qué hay, Cookie? No me digas que te has olvidado de tu anciano padre, querida hija. Eso sería lo peor que podrías hacer, tomando en cuenta de que te robaste todo lo que me pertenecía, te dediqué los mejor años de mi vida, Abigail ¿Así me agradeces? Bien, dejando a un lado los rencores, y considerando lo mucho que aún me debes, decidí hacerte una visita en un par de día, al menos con lo que te propondré podrás al fin soldar tus deudas conmigo… y Benny, hasta entonces._

_Cuídate, mi "Lucky Thirteen". Te necesitaré con vida._

Sentí como cada parte de mi cuerpo se entumecía y enfriaba, el sentimiento del pánico invadió todo mi ser, ni siquiera recuerdo si los niños de dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal. No pude mover ni un dedo, las lagrimas continuaban saliendo de mis ojos, pero ahora era por algo mucho peor, cuando por fin pude reaccionar aparté la computadora y traté de calmarme, si no todo se iría al diablo, Travis finalizó su conversación ya parecía extremadamente feliz, parecía que no iba a tener que dejarme sola esta vez, agradecí que fuera así. La cara de póker que no usaba hace mucho tiempo salió a relucir esta vez mientras limpiaba mi rostro.

-Malditas hormonas, sabes que odio verte llorar- me abrazó, puse mi cabeza contra su pecho para no tener que verlo a los ojos. Lo último que quería era hacerlo preocupar, y no es que Travis fuera una persona que reacciona con calma ante el peligro.

-Es que eres demasiado bueno para conmoverme- mentí y esta vez los bebés estuvieron consientes, Jessie pateó y su papá se dio cuenta.

-Mejor dejemos las cursilerías para otro rato y termina de comer ¿Sí?- dijo, yo asentí y así lo hicimos.

Al siguiente día, Trav me aseguró que tendría todo el tiempo libre del mundo para consentirme hasta que tuviera que ir al trabajo, también se ofreció a llevarme y aunque no era necesario, acepté.

Cuando ambos estábamos en el auto, las preocupaciones llegaron de nuevo a mi mente y tuve que quitármelas de encima del algún modo, hizo lo que primero se me ocurrió, mandarle un mensaje a Mare.

_**¡Estoy muerta, enterrada y resucitada, América! **_

_**Mick viene, dijo que me estaba buscando. No sé cuándo pero ya sabes lo desgraciado que es ¡Podría estar a un metro de mí ahora!**_

_**¡Tienes que ayudarme!**_

_**PD: Si se te ocurre mencionarle esto a Shepley o Travis, despídete de tus lindas extensiones rubias. Y sí, soy capaz de hacerlo.**_

-Entonces los planes para hoy: te recojo después del trabajo, vas a comprarte algo lindo y salimos a comer ¿Qué dices?- agarró mi mano con la suya que estaba libre del volante, sonreí tímidamente y guardé mi celular mientras el texto se enviaba.

-Perfecto, como siempre- "Vamos ¡Años de entrenamiento para que nunca se supiera lo que estoy pensando! No me fallen ahora" pensé, aunque lo único que podría haberme delatado era el constante movimiento de mis hijos, tenían que ser Maddox.

-No tanto como me gustaría, algún día todo el mundo dirá que no te dedico el tiempo suficiente.-admitió con tristeza.

-¡Me importa un rábano lo que digan todos! yo sé que eres el mejor esposo del mundo- se sintió tan bien decir algo que sí fuera verdad. Y de repente una canción sonó en la radio que definitivamente enterneció el corazón de Trav: "_Having my baby"_ de Paul Anka.

-¡Oh, Pidge! Esto es perfecto.- dijo emocionado, iba a comenzar a cantar de seguro.

-Amor, no…- supliqué con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero él no me iba a escuchar. Y entonces cantó como si no hubiera mañana, mientras yo reía histéricamente, Trav nunca fue un cantante brillante pero era muy dulce cuando lo hacía.

_**Having' my baby  
what a lovely way of saying'  
How much you love me  
having' my baby  
what a lovely way of saying'  
what you're thinking' of me  
I can see it, face is glowing'  
I can see in your eyes  
I'm happy you know it**_

_**That you're having' my baby  
you're the woman I love  
And I love what it's doing' to you…**_

-Vamos, Abby ¡No sirve si no cantas conmigo!- protestó. Pero yo estaba algo ocupada ahogándome con mi risa.

-No… no… ¡es lindo! ¡No quiero arruinarlo!-dije felizmente. Cuando la canción acabó y llegamos a la escuela, él me dio un tierno beso y se despidió.

Mientras caminaba por el parqueadero trataba de resolver el dilema de confesarle todo a Harmony, aunque tal vez no era buena idea, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para resolver semejante problema. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Buenos días, Srita. Maddox- dijo su detestable vocecilla a mis espaldas.

**Travis POV:**

Casi estaba llegando a casa cuando mi teléfono sonó anunciando que Thomas llamaba y parecía ser urgente.

-Aquí el más tierno y sexy de los Maddox, más conocido por ti como el agente 329.- bromeé, pero él no parecía estar de ánimo.

-Travis ¿Está Abby contigo? ¡Dime que sí, maldita sea!- preguntó frenético, detuve el auto como pude, de seguro fue un movimiento suicida.

-Lo estaba como hace 10 minutos ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Se están acercando, hermano. No sé cómo demonios llegaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta, ¡Se mueven rápido, Trav!- dijo y fue suficiente para destrozarme por completo. Traté de calmarme pero no iba a funcionar, ideé un plan.

-Diles a todos que voy a necesitar refuerzos, que todos vayan a la escuela. Ahora mismo voy yo ¡Que no se acerquen a ella!- grité y colgué, maldije una vez y encendí el auto para volver por donde había venido.

**Abby POV:**

-Vincent, por Dios. Ya hablamos de esto…- dije dándome la vuelta para verlo, pero él no estaba solo.

-Vaya sorpresa, Cookie. ¿Hay algo que olvidaste mencionarnos, Doyle?- dijo Benny cruzando los brazos al lado de Vincent, él solo miró al suelo. Estaba demasiado asustada para moverme, más por mis hijos que por mí misma.

-Disculpe, señor. Debí habérselo comentado… pero no parecía algo importante.- confesó, Mick apareció en una camioneta atrás de ellos, había como 4 hombres armados junto a él, amenazando al guardia de la escuela.

-Esto sí que es cruel, Abigail… ¿Olvidaste comentarme que sería abuelo?- dijo acercándose a Benny y su séquito.

-No es problema, Abernathy… podemos encargarnos de los escuincles también…- rió Benny.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola estimados lectores! Uf, al fin terminé con este capítulo, no saben que ganas tenía de hacerlo pero hay falta de tiempo, ya saben la escuela y eso ¡Lo bueno es que terminaré pronto! Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les deja con bastantes dudas, eh? Solo traten de descifrar qué el lo que Benny y Mick harán y todo estará bien, lo prometo. No pierdan la cabeza, no soy una escritora tan cruel como… no sé ¿John Green? jajaja (Sí, tengo un episodio terrible de depresión- post- muerte de Augustus Waters._.) bien, por último les agradeceré por sus comentarios y por leer mis fantasías, ¡Nos leemos y escribimos y lo que sea luego! ¡Bye, los quiero palomitas!


	14. Cuando el miedo regresa

**Travis POV:**

-Mierda ¿por qué esta cosa no va más rápido?- me quejé, estaba a unas pocas calles de llegar a donde Pigeon seguramente estaba siendo acorralada por el imbécil de su padre y el otro mafioso. Lo peor era que no podría hacer nada para atraparlos o tendría que revelarle todo a Abby, creo que quedó muy claro que aquello no me convenía. Mi celular sonó de nuevo.

-Reporte y que sea rápido.- contesté con una mano y con la otra peleaba por mantener el control del auto.

-Tienes como 4 camionetas rodeando las entradas de la escuela, cada una con 8 de sus protectores seguramente, los de adentro están bien, no sabemos dónde están ellos. Tienes como 5 patrullas siguiéndote ahora, ten cuidado ¡No te reveles!- dijo Thomas, a pesar de que estaba tan preocupado como yo, él sonaba tranquilo y dispuesto.

-¡Busca a Pidge, Thommy! ¡Ahora!- exigí.

-¡No puedo localizarla, Trav! Está fuera de mis alcances- respondió y yo colgué, entré en desesperación pero logré llegar a la escuela.

-Agente Maddox ¿Cómo procedemos?- me preguntó el jefe de policía mientras caminábamos frenéticamente hacia la escuela, seguidos por lo que parecía el ejército.

-Búsquenlos, no los amenacen y no ataquen, tienen a mi esposa- respondí lo más calmadamente que pude.

-Pero, agente ¡Están rodeando la escuela!- protestó.

-¡Será peor si atacan! Esto deberemos arreglarlo pacíficamente, los atraparemos cuando no haya víctimas de por medio.- amenacé, me alejé de ellos para buscar a Abby. No sé por qué rayos pensé que ella contestaría cuando intenté llamarla, pero igual escuché a su celular sonar.

-¿Querías jugar al gato y el ratón, no Maddox?- dijo Benny a mis espaldas, su voz sonaba tan familiar y detestable.

-Tú… bastardo de mierda.- iba a atacarlo, pero sus guardias se aproximaron a mí.

-Deberías tratarme con más respeto, niño, ¡Ah, ya sé!… necesitas motivación ¡Tráiganla, muchachos!- ordenó Benny, entonces vi cómo dos brabucones sostenían a Abby inmovilizándola, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, la amenazaban cada uno con dos puñales.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunté evitando ver a Pigeon sollozar aterrada.

-Lo que siempre hemos querido su padre y yo: A ella. Así están las cosas, Maddox. O dejas de buscarnos, o te juro que no volverás a ver a Cookie de nuevo, no pienso matarla, claro está… pero me aseguraré de torturarlos tanto a ambos… o ¿debería decir a los 4? ¡Qué hermosa familia vamos a tener!- rió. Tenía tantas ganas de estampar su estúpido y viejo rostro contra el suelo, pero tenía tanto miedo por Abby.

-Si te acercas a mis bebés solo un poco más…-amenacé.

-Yo no seré el que le haga daño a tus hijos… Mick ¿Haces los honores?- apreció el padre de Abby atrás de ella, bajó el cuchillo de su cuello hacia donde estaban mis niños, a un centímetro de asesinarlos a los tres de un solo movimiento.

-¿Cómo puedes? ¡Son tus nietos y tu hija, maldita sea!- grité.

-El dinero hace girar al mundo, Maddox… además, ¿dirías tú que ella fue una hija ejemplar? ¡Robarse la vida de su propio padre! ¿Eso es cruel, no?- me rodeaba cual buitre. Pigeon no podía moverse pero sus ojos me buscaban desesperadamente por ayuda.

-¡Ella no hizo nada, suéltala enfermo!- traté de acercarme de nuevo, pero los movimientos de Mick me lo impedían, sabía que era un maldito, pero… no lo suficiente como para asesinar a dos indefensos niños que ni siquiera habían nacido aún.

-Cuidado, pequeño. Será aún más fácil llevarnos a Abigail sin tus mocosos dentro de ella… ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo pregunto! ¡Acaba con esto de una vez, Abernathy!- ordenó.

-¡No!- grité, sus hombres me apresaron.

-¿Y si les cantas una cancioncita para que no se asusten, Cookie?- dijo Mick balanceando el cuchillo en su mano, Abby trataba de defenderse pero no podía y yo tampoco. De repente sentí que la vida se me escapaba de las manos, Mick a un paso de matar a mis hijos, Abby gritando, Benny riéndose ante la horrorosa escena.

-¡Trav, has algo!- me suplicó Abby entre lagrimas, yo no podía moverme.

-Tranquila amor, no te muevas- recé para que se me ocurriera algo que hacer.

-¡Alto ahí!- gritó el jefe de policía por la entrada de la escuela. Mick y Benny intercambiaron miradas, me liberé de los guardias que me sostenían aprovechando su falta de atención, los dejé a ambos en el suelo y corrí hasta Abby, su padre me alejó de ella.

-Mierda ¿Los llamaste verdad, desgraciado?- me gritó Benny, no respondí.

-Si saben lo que les conviene, van a dejarnos ahora o les prometo que dejaré que se pudran en la cárcel.- dijo mirando a Pigeon.

-Retirada, dejen a la chica.- ordenó Mick, sus hombres la soltaron y yo la abrasé cuando por fin pude tenerla en mis brazos.

-¿Qué rayos haces, Abernathy?- protestó Benny.

-¡Van a atraparnos, imbécil! ¡Vámonos!- gritó y toda su pandilla desapareció, los policías se reunieron a nuestro alrededor, pero ya no había nadie ahí.

-¿A dónde fueron, señor?- preguntó, negué con mi cabeza y desvié mi atención hacia mi aterrada esposa que seguía llorando. El resto fueron a rastrear a Benny, pero de seguro no los iban a encontrar.

-Y pasó, Pidge. Estás bien, están bien.- le aseguré pero ella sollozaba contra mi pecho abrazándome con fuerza.

-¡No pude hacer nada! Tenía mucho miedo… iban a matarnos…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa, la envolví con fuerza.

-No pasó nada, amor. Tranquila…- traté de calmarla pero Abby estaba muy mal. De pronto los policías irrumpieron en las pequeñas aulas de la escuela para asegurarse que los niños estuvieran bien. Así era, no había ningún herido. Harmony corrió hasta nosotros.

-Abby, Dios ¿Estás bien, linda?- preguntó preocupada agarrando su mano, ella no quería despegarse de mí. Ella asintió sin poder hablar. La miré intranquilo, entonces comprendí que en realidad no estaba bien.

-Te lastimaron- dije, había un corte abriéndose paso por su vientre, no en el centro si no más abajo. Ella puso una mano ahí.

-No, no ¡Por favor!- gritó ella viendo su mano cubierta de sangre, Harmony la abrazó fuertemente.

-Llévala a la clínica, ahora.- dijo ella ayudándole a levantarse. Cogí a Abby entre mis brazos, seguía llorando frenéticamente, fuimos hasta el auto y la ayudé a sentarse ahí, puse mi mano donde ella sangraba y sentí el movimiento de mis bebés, el jefe de policía se acercó a mí.

-No los encontramos, señor. Pero sus secuaces ya están siendo llevados con la patrulla.- me aseguró, eso de alguna manera me calmó, pero no podía dejar de ver a Pigeon toda asustada y empapada en sangre.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, infórmele a mi jefe de esto y dígale que tuve una emergencia.- le grité y me dispuse a conducir hasta la clínica.

-Trata de detener la sangre, amor- le dije, conducía como loco.

-¡Van a morir ahí dentro, Trav!- gritó desesperada.

-Abby, necesito que te calmes o todo será peor.- le dije, agarré mi celular y comencé a marcar el número de Stella.

-_Doctora Maxwell al habla._\- anunció ella.

-¡Stella, tenemos problemas! Unos desgraciados lastimaron a Abby, está sangrando mucho del lado donde está James ¡Debes ayudarnos! -Dije.

_-¿Qué? ¡Dios mío! ¡Debes traerla lo más pronto posible, podría ser una hemorragia! Tampoco es bueno para el niño, debe estar herido también._\- dijo ella asustada.

-Estamos llegando, necesito que alguien esté ahí para recibirla…- respondí preocupado, estábamos a exactamente una calle de la clínica.

-_Estaré en la entrada de emergencias con otros enfermeros ¡Apresúrate y dile a ella que no se mueva demasiado o perderá más sangre!_\- me advirtió, colgué el teléfono.

-Ya oíste, amor. No te muevas.- le dije. Abby luchaba por contener sus lágrimas y la sangre al mismo tiempo.

-No, Jay no puede… ¿Qué voy a hacer?- gritó.

-Pigeon ¡Por Dios, cálmate!- respondí, ella no hacía más que ponerme nervioso y juro que estuve a punto de chocarme como 5 veces.

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme cuando mi hijo está muriendo?- .

-¡Será peor si sigues así! ¡Estás teniendo una hemorragia!-.

-Maldita sea, no puede ser…- dijo, no sé si lloraba más de lo que sangraba.

-Escúchame, mi vida. Estamos juntos en esto, si perdemos a Jay… no sé, yo… pero debes estar tranquila…- le dije.

-No, mi bebé…- puso su mano en el lado donde James se movía. Llegamos a emergencias y Stella ya estaba ahí como había prometido. Fui a coger a Pigeon de su asiento y la llevé a la camilla.

-¡Signos vitales!- exigió saber la doctora, los enfermeros comenzaron a decir cosas que yo no entendía, estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo la mano de Abby mientras ella respiraba con dificultad.

-Travis, necesito que esperes afuera, podríamos tener que hacer una cirugía- avanzábamos rápido por el pasillo hacia el quirófano.

-¿Y se le sucede algo?- pregunté asustado.

-Haremos todo lo posible por que sobreviva James, tu mantente aquí, requeriré tu presencia después.- me dijo, besé la frente de Abby y después se la llevaron lejos. Sentí que no podía respirar. Mi celular sonó.

-Trav ¿Está Abby contigo? ¡La he llamado como loca y no contesta!- protestó América.

-Está conmigo, pero no está bien.- me pasé una mano por el cabello, tratar de calmarme no iba a funcionar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- gritó.

-Mick y Benny…ellos, no sé cómo… fueron a la escuela y casi se la llevan… la apuñalaron, puede que mi bebé no sobreviva…- le confesé, no tenía sentido mentirle a Mare ahora.

-¡Santo Dios! No puede ser posible… esos malditos… ¿Dónde están?- preguntó, su tono indicaba que comenzaría a llorar.

-En la clínica, acaban de llevarla al quirófano, no me dejaron entrar.- respondí, América suspiró aterrada.

-¡Estaremos ahí en cinco minutos! ¡Llama si pasa algo!- colgó.

Yo solo esperé que mi pequeño James estuviera bien.

**Abby POV:**

La doctora y el resto de los enfermeros me revisaban, tomaban muestras, me inyectaban cosas, limpiaban mi herida y hacían de todo. Yo solo quería ver a mi hijo, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no sufriera.

"Mi amor, por favor, ya no te muevas, sé que duele… yo también lo siento" Pensé, pero James se estremecía demasiado dentro mío.

-Stella, por favor… no dejes que nada le pase.- le rogué.

-En eso estamos, Abby. Vamos a tener que hacer una pequeña cirugía, voy a dormirte. No te preocupes, vamos a salvarlo, debes ser valiente.- me dijo, pude ver que acercaban la mascarilla hacia mí.

-No dejes que nada le pase…- repetí y después ya no pude ver nada.

Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos de nuevo, Trav estaba sosteniendo mi mano medio dormido, Shep miraba a la ventana con el ceño fruncido y Mare estaba sentada mirando su celular, su maquillaje estaba corrido, había llorado.

-Hey ¿Quién murió aquí?- dije sonriendo, me sentía débil y cansada, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo.

-¡Pigeon!- Trav saltó a mi lado, acaricie su rostro con mi mano y él la tomó.

-¿Estás bien, Abby?- preguntó Shep.

-He estado peor.- respondí.

-Casi muero, Abby. Por un momento creí que íbamos a perderte.- Mare lloraba de nuevo.

-Tranquila, estoy bien… ¿Verdad? ¿El bebé?- pregunté, Trav me miró y sonrió.

-Los tres están perfectos, el corte fue profundo pero no lo suficiente para herirlo. Hubo que cocerte algunos puntos y perdiste mucha sangre, agradece que Shep y yo seamos O+- se rió, Shep palmeó su brazo.

-Así que ¿Todo bien?- pregunté nerviosa.

-Todo bien, ya solo faltan 3 meses y los tendremos aquí.- sonrió, entonces me confundí ¿3 meses?

-Ok. Amor, no quiero cuestionar tus matemáticas, pero… 5 y 3 no suman 9- respondí riéndome.

-Sí, pero hoy ya son seis meses, amor.- era cierto, me lo había olvidado ¿Cómo iba a recordarlo con todo lo que había pasado?

-Verdad, solo tres meses… Ay, gracias al cielo están bien.- acaricié mi vientre.

-Hey, Trav. Prometiste llamar a tus hermanos.- le dijo Shep, así que todo el mundo se había enterado de lo sucedido.

-¡Ya no es necesario!- chilló Trent entrando por la puerta de la habitación seguido por sus hermanos, cada uno con un ramo de flores inmenso.

-Maldita sea ¡Les dije que no era hora de visita!- se quejó Travis, tome su mano y le sonreí.

-¿Qué tal todo, Pigeon?- preguntó Thomas acercándose a mí, no parecía preocupado.

-Bastante bien, Thommy. Aunque seguramente tendré una cicatriz del tamaño de Rusia por el resto de mis días.- respondí.

-Eso se arregla, Pidge.- me aseguró mi esposo.

-¿Y los pichoncitos?- preguntó Tyler rodeando a Mare y Shep con sus brazos, me reí y me dolió un poco.

-Creo que están muy bien, Ty, gracias por preguntar- le dije, el sonrió mientras América lo veía con ojos de asesina por meterse entre su novio y ella.

-Casi nos matas de susto, Abigail ¡Recuerda llamar la próxima vez que vayas a enfrentarte con un mafioso!- bromeo Taylor.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.- sonreí.

-Disculpen, no quiero arruinar el momento pero… el Sargento Thompson vino a hablar con los Maddox- anunció Stella asomándose por la puerta, los chicos se quejaron pero por fin nos dejaron solos con el sargento.

-Disculpen, no quería importunarlos en momentos tan difíciles, pero requerimos información.- dijo el sargento sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-No se preocupe, señor.- respondió Trav agarrando mi mano.

-Entonces, entiendo que el liado del criminal en cuestión es su padre, Srita. Maddox ¿Ha tenido contacto con él últimamente?- me preguntó, me puse tensa, no sabía si era una buena manera de confesar lo que sabía, pero si mentía solo sería peor.

-No, nosotros…- Travis iba a responder por mí, pero no dejé que lo hiciera.

-De hecho, ayer yo… recibí un mail de su parte, decía que vendría a buscarme pero… no conté con que fuera cierto y no supe… cómo reaccionar al respecto.- dije, Trav me miró inquieto, yo apreté su mano.

-Entonces tenía conocimiento de que ellos iban a venir a buscarla.- afirmó lo que había dicho, no quería ver a Travis porque sabía la clase de mirada que me esperaba.

-No conté con que fuera cierto, ni siquiera sé cómo lograron conseguir mi correo electrónico.- dije, de repente estaba temblando.

-Entiendo, sé que no hace falta preguntar, pero son órdenes ¿Ha tenido algo que ver en los negocios del criminal en cuestión?- pregunté, ¿Por qué habría de mentir?

-Yo… hace tiempo, solía ayudar a financiar las deudas de mi padre con Benny, pero hace como 2 años que dejé de hacerlo, desde entonces no lo he visto.- confesé, Travis parecía haberse quedado helado o simplemente no quería hablarme, de pronto ya no sentía su mano junto a la mía.

-Bien, creo que necesitaremos ver ese mail para intentar rastrear su ubicación o por lo menos intentar protegerla mejor, no se preocupe, estará bien.- dijo finalmente, se despidió y salió de la habitación. Trav les dijo a los chicos que nos dejaran un poco más de tiempo a solas.

-¿Un mail?- preguntó acusadoramente, suspiré.

-¡No quería que te preocuparas! No parecía algo tan serio.- respondí.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡No parecía, pero lo fue! Si me hubieras dicho tal vez no estaríamos aquí ahora…- se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar frenéticamente por toda la habitación, estaba fastidiado.

-¿Qué podríamos haber hecho de todos modos? ¿Encerrarme en la casa y contratar 50 patrullas para que me vigilaran?- mi sarcasmo nunca fallaba, pero era mala idea usarlo en ese momento.

-¡Nos hubiéramos evitado el que Jay casi muriera!-

-¿Me estás culpando por esto? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo…?-

-¡Si, debiste haberlo sabido, Abby! Tú los conoces mejor que nadie-

-¡Y ahora resulta que es a causa mía el que casi me asesinaran! ¿Acaso piensas antes de hablar?-

-Solo estoy diciendo que podríamos haber evitado todo esto si me lo hubieras dicho.-

-¡Esos tipos son de la mafia, Trav! ¿Qué demonios podríamos haber hecho? ¿Morir los dos?- grité.

-Hay maneras, Abby.- me aseguró, no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba.

-¡Son asesinos por naturaleza! Pero en serio que crees que…- y comencé a sentir un dolor agudo por el movimiento de mi bebé, puse mi mano ahí y me encontré con una enorme cicatriz, mi piel estaba increíblemente hinchada y palpitaba como si tuviera vida propia.

-Pidge…- Trav corrió hacia a mí y revisó mi herida.

-¿Se ve muy mal?- pregunté tratando de respirar normal de nuevo.

-Esta solo un poco morado, Stella dijo que pasaría cuando Jay se moviera.- acaricio mi estómago y trató de sonreír.

-Perdón por gritarte.- me arrepentí.

-No, yo… Soy demasiado terco, amor… Tienes razón, nadie puede detener a Benny- parecía estar triste e inmensamente preocupado.

-No es que sea invencible, es solo que es peligroso…- le recordé. Con esta serían ya dos veces que Benny y Mick arruinaban nuestra relación.

-Lo sé, tuve tanto miedo, Pigeon...de verdad pensé que…- no me percaté de que estaba llorando. Trav casi nunca lloraba y cuando lo hacía te partía el corazón, viendo a alguien tan fuerte ser derrotado por las injusticias de su vida.

-Amor, no…- apretó mi mano y trató de esconder sus lágrimas.

-Es que imaginé como sería la vida de nuestros niños sin su mamá por un momento, cuando Stella dijo que tendrían que operarte y que habías perdido mucha sangre y James estaba en peligro… sé que es estúpido pensar que algo saldría mal… pero yo no podría vivir sin ti- Y a pesar de tanto tiempo y cambios que él había sufrido, solo podría abrirse completamente a mí, dejar que yo supiera todo lo que él sentía, que supiera que él también estaba asustado de ciertas cosas así como yo. Ambos habíamos perdido nuestra en infancia en un sufrimiento terrible, a mí el juego y el vicio me había quitado a mis padres y a él le muerte le había quitado a la mujer más importante de su vida.

-Pero yo no iré a ningún lado, Trav- le aseguré. Desde que lo había conocido supe que el único miedo que tenía era el de enamorarse, el de tener que compartir su vida y su corazón con alguien que podría alejarse de él. Pero yo jamás podría hacer algo así, se me había concedido el tan hermoso privilegio de amar a alguien como Travis, alguien que solo dejaba que pocos vieran su verdadero yo.

-No podría soportarlo de nuevo, Pigeon… Tú eres todo lo que tengo, eres mi vida entera, sin ti no soy nada…- y con cada palabra que decía más lágrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos, no creí poder describir el dolor inmenso que me causaba verlo así. No sé cómo logré sentarme en la camilla y dejar que él me abrazara para desahogarse.

-Hey, tú dijiste que estábamos juntos en esto ¿No? Yo jamás te dejaré solo, Travis Maddox. Tú eres lo eres lo mejor de mi vida, amor- acaricié su cabello, mi pobre, indefenso y tan dolido esposo.

-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño nunca más, incluso si es lo último que haga…-

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	15. Secretos demasiado peligrosos

**Abby POV:**

Pasaron unas 4 semanas desde el ataque de mi padre y Benny a la escuela, así que más bien fue un mes, nadie (más que yo, claro) salió herido y se encargaron de darles ayuda psicológica a los niños, lo que de hecho era un tanto innecesario, pero decidí no discutir sobre aquello. Efectivamente, no encontraron a ninguno de los dos pero sí a sus secuaces, incluyendo a la rata de Vincent Doyle que había sido su vínculo conmigo todo ese tiempo, sin embargo mencionaron que podrían estarse dirigiendo a Wichita, lo cual me dejó un poco preocupada, no por mi madre que se encontraba por 8va ocasión en rehabilitación sino por los padres de América, Travis me aseguró que ellos estarían bien, no pude adivinar por qué se sentiría tan seguro de eso. Y hablando de Travis, se quedó terriblemente petrificado después de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, no me soltaba ni un segundo y cuando tenía que hacerlo por obligación nos confinaba a Mare, Shep y a mí en la casa hasta que él volviera, su paranoia era algo muy difícil de controlar y no podía culparlo, yo también había pensado que estaba al borde de morir desangrada o peor… perder a mi primer y único hijo varón, tales situaciones eran difíciles de olvidar y superar, pero lo intentábamos, aunque yo estaba segura de que algún día volverían por nosotros.

-¿Todo bien, Abby?- preguntó Shep al ver mi mirada perdida.

-Sí, solo pensaba en unas cuantas cosas- le aseguré.

-¡Milagro! ¡Abby estaba pensando!- exclamó Mare a mi lado y yo le lancé un cojín, se rió.

-¡Hay muchas cosas en las que pensar cuando estás casada, zorra!- contraataqué sonriente. Me sacó la lengua.

-Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, no hay prisa ¿Verdad, cielo?- preguntó Shep, América lo miró enfadada y él le lanzó un beso.

-Va a matarte cuando lleguen a casa si no tienes un anillo que darle, Shepley- dije con una risita tonta.

-Vamos, nena ¡Dame tiempo, no creo estar listo!- suplicó y eso hizo que yo riera más, era obvio que Mare estaba un tanto celosa de mi perfecto matrimonio, pero en el fondo solo tenía miedo de que Shep nunca llegara a pedírselo.

-Cállate, cobarde.- respondió ella con su mirada fija en la televisión, estábamos "viendo" el noticiero de la tarde en la sala de mi casa, y definitivamente fue un error.

"_En otras noticias, se presentó un suceso de un personaje muy conocido del que no habíamos oído desde hace mucho tiempo. Seguro a aficionados al póker aún les llama la atención oír el nombre de "Lucky Thirteen" ¿No?..."_

_-¡_Oh, solo mátenme de una buena vez!- me quejé, pero los otros dos estaban muy atentos en el reportaje como para oírnos.

"_Recientemente se confirmó de que el famoso jugador de póker, Mick Abernathy hizo una pequeña visita a su hija Abigail, pero tal parece que su "reunión familiar" no salió según lo esperado al recurrir a la violencia. Recordemos algo de su pasado, Mick Abernathy ser uno de los mejores en el mundo del vicio y apuestas y se hizo evidente que era así hasta que nació Abigail, o como él la llamaba "Cookie", puede haber sido cierto el que él naciera para ser un maestro con las cartas, pero ¿Se podía decir lo mismo de su ocupación de padre? Al parecer no fue así, se instalaron en Las Vegas desde que la niña era muy pequeña y muchos aseguran que ella aprendió cada movimiento y táctica de su padre, lo que llevó a Mick a un completo desastre. El hasta entonces tan famoso y exitoso apostador expuso que en el decimotercero cumpleaños de Abigail, el tiempo le había arrebatado su suerte, o más bien su propia hija, desde aquel acontecimiento no se veían tan seguido y la niña pasó a manos de su madre que se la llevó a Wichita, y quién culparía a la mujer por haber caído en la trampa del alcohol. En los últimos años la nueva ocupación de Mick ha sido tratar de volver a la cima donde se encontraba hace tanto lo cual lo llevó a recurrir a la mafia de Las Vegas, ¡Grave error! Ciertas personas que eran cercanas a su hija confirmaron saber que solía pedir dinero a la joven, el juego no ha mejorado para él, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de la hermosa y ahora adulta Abby Abernathy, como la conocían sus compañeros en Eastern, por buena fuente nos hemos enterado de que Abby ha llevado una vida tranquila desde el incidente de "Lucky Thirteen", se graduó de la universidad y se casó con uno de los galanes más codiciados de Eastern, Travis Maddox, cuya ocupación por el momento se desconoce, Abby progresó y ahora es maestra en una pequeña primaria, y por lo que hemos podido ver ahora espera su primer hijo con su esposo. Hace un tiempo, Mick trato de "arreglar" su relación con Abby del modo difícil llevando consigo a varios de sus pupilos armados junto con el líder de la mafia Benny, ella salió un tanto herida y las autoridades no han podido rastrear a los criminales aunque afirman que podrían estarse acercándose al antiguo hogar de la chica Abernathy. En fin, no podemos hacer más que desearle lo mejor a la feliz pareja y esperar que se haga justicia con su descuidado y rencoroso padre, volvemos a estudio."_

Solo cuando la molesta y empalagosa voz de la reportera dejó de escucharse pude volver a respirar de nuevo ¿Cómo rayos podían saber tanto de mi vida? ¡Habían dicho más información mía que la de Mick en sí! Tenían fotos de mí cuando era pequeña con Mick, unas cuantas de mi cumpleaños 13, otras dos con mi madre, una con Mare y Jesse, y varias de mis años en Eastern con Travis. Incluso tenían una grabación del ataque, lo cual supuse que habían conseguido por las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela, Crumbley hacía lo que sea con tal de conseguir más dinero. En ese momento me atreví a preguntarme quienes habían sido los desgraciados que habían vendido mis secretos y vida entera a la prensa, pero no tenía sentido frustrarme en una búsqueda así. Mare me hizo volver a la tierra cuando me abrazó.

-No hagas caso a lo que digan, Abby- me pidió Shep. –Es puro cotilleo-.

-Lo que es raro, porque saben tantas cosas de mí, esto va más lejos del cotilleo.- respondí y pude sentir que América se estremecía a mi lado.

-Es obvio que estés al acecho del público, ¡eres una celebridad prácticamente!- dijo ella.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas por qué vinimos aquí? ¡Creí que todo iba bien hasta que al par de desgraciados se les ocurrió secuestrarme!- exclamé y Mare me miró decepcionada.

-No volverá a pasar.- dijo a alguien a mis espaldas, me giré y vi a Trav con su típica expresión, al mismo tiempo enfadado y algo preocupado.

-No podemos asegurarnos de eso, amor- le recordé mientras se acercaba y me plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú no pero yo sí, Pidge.- él siempre tan terco. Fue a la cocina para tomar agua.

-¿Tiene complejos de súper héroe o qué?- preguntó Mare burlona, me reí.

-Los ha tenido siempre- le recordé.

-Bien, entonces ahora que papi volvió a casa, nosotros nos vamos- anunció Shep levantándose de su asiento. America me dio un beso en la mejilla y después se dirigió a mis bebés.

-Traten de mantener calmada a mami ¿Ok?- les dijo, no estaba muy segura de que pudieran oírla a través de mi piel, pero ella pensaba que sí, por qué quitarle la emoción.

-Rezaré para que te hagan caso- respondí acariciando mi vientre. Ambos se despidieron de Trav y él se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Otra vez andan nerviosos?-preguntó, en las últimas semanas me veía en constante estado de shock después de todo lo que Mick y Benny habían hecho, eso complicó bastante mi embarazo y ahora se reflejaba en los niños.

-Un poco, ya no se mueven tanto como antes- respondí, el me abrazó.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todo mejorará- seguíamos alterados por el incidente, sobre todo porque aún no podíamos saber nada de ellos, la policía no es que fuera de mucha ayuda.

-Espero que tangas razón, ya no los soporto.-confesé, él me miró preocupado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, suspiré irritada.

-¡Por Dios, Travis! Tú sabes tan bien como yo que desde que nací lo único que han hecho es arruinarme la vida, y ahora que todo parecía estar tan bien, vuelven y… quién sabe lo que estarán planeando, Mick estuvo a un segundo de asesinarme, jamás creí que sería capaz de algo así… ya no sé qué hacer- iba a llorar, definitivamente iba a llorar.

-Sí, eso lo comprendo, Pidge. Pero, dices que si pudieras hacer algo como para borrarlos del mapa para siempre ¿Lo harías?- ¿por qué estaba hablando así? ¡Como si yo fuera la mujer maravilla como para acabar con el par de imbéciles con un chasquido!

-Eso es lo que he tratado de hacer todo este tiempo, pero supongo que me centré más en borrarlos de mi vida que en acabar con ellos… tampoco es que pueda hacerlo.- era cierto, por más información que yo pudiera poseer, la policía ya sabía todo eso, no podía hacer gran cosa a pesar de que fuera la víctima.

-Tú, no…-apuntó de nuevo, pude oír su tono triste.

-Ya estuvo ¿Qué me escondes?- pregunté frustrada.

-Nada, Pigeon…- si ese "nada" hubiera sido cierto, me habría mirado a los ojos.

-Travis, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, no es que quiera interrogarte pero me preocupo de no saber que barbaridades pasan por tu cabecita, conociéndote…. podrías estar armando una guerra nuclear para acabar con dos insignificantes personas, tan solo quiero que confíes en mi.- acaricié su mejilla, seguía decepcionado por alguna razón.

-Lo sé, Pidge. Y eso intento, pero… Hay secretos demasiado peligrosos para ser revelados. Así que me conformo con saber que tu sí confías en mí.- se levantó y fue al cuarto. No supe si sentirme triste o enfadada, así que no hice prácticamente nada.

**Travis POV:**

-¡Se lo confesaste, idiota!-me acusó Thommy en la sala de vigilancia, habíamos pasado tanto tiempo en esa jodida sala con Kevin viendo a la nada que ya hasta parecía mi tercer hogar.

-¡No seas estúpido, claro que no! ¡Firme como 5 veces el maldito acuerdo de confidencialidad!- le recordé y solo entonces se relajó.

-Entonces ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella quiere que te vayas? ¡No tiene ni idea de lo que haces!- preguntó él confundido, suerte que tuve paciencia ese día.

-Es obvio, Thomas ¡Abby está harta de siempre esconderse y fingir que ellos no existen! No podremos tener una vida mejor hasta que pueda deshacerme de aquellos desgraciados, y sé exactamente qué debo hacer, no necesito que ella me lo pida directamente.- estaba estresado y triste a la vez, todos mis esfuerzos por no dejar sola a Abby se irían al demonio.

-¿Y vas a irte así sin más? Te recuerdo que tus hijos aún no hacen, el jefe te dio plazo ¿Recuerdas?-dijo tratando de hacerme razonar, pero me furia me impedía escucharlo y por ende hacerle caso.

-No quiero que mis hijos crezcan en un mundo donde todavía pueden estar amenazados por Mick y Benny- dije, Thomas se situó a mi lado.

-Bien, entonces vas a tener que decidir… entre ser un entregado justiciero o ser un buen padre-.

**Abby POV:**

-_¡Abigail Maddox Abernathy! __¡Es como si estuvieras volviendo la página en lugar de avanzar! Hace meses que siguen en la misma situación_.- hablaba con Mare por el teléfono, estaba en casa calificando las pruebas de mis estudiantes y sentí que no podía concentrarme con tanto secreto revoloteándome por ahí.

-Lo sé, Mare. Pero es que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza ¡Travis jamás me oculta nada! ¡Me pone nerviosa!- ella suspiró irritada.

-_Creo que quedó bien claro que deben tener más confianza entre ustedes ¡Tampoco trates de estrujarlo cual naranja para que te reporte lo que le pasa las 24 horas al día!_\- me reprendió.

-¡No lo estrujo! Solo me preocupa lo que sus "secretitos" puedan estarle causando, se ve tan desesperado y perdido todo el tiempo, incluso más que antes, y no acabará hasta que haga algo, no puedo ayudarlo sin saber qué le pasa.- dije, America se silenció por un tiempo.

_-¿Crees que sea algo del trabajo o peor?_-preguntó, finalmente tomando cartas en el asunto.

-Definitivamente es del trabajo, ya hablé con los gemelos maravilla, todo está bien con su familia-confesé, sí, lo había estado espiando.

_-¿Tienes el número de alguien de la oficina? A lo mejor tienen un consejero o algo así, podrías pedir discretamente, muy discretamente, que lo ayuden con lo que sea que le esté ocurriendo_\- dijo ella y fue como abrir los ojos después de un largo sueño. De repente, todo se sentía extraño, el único contacto que tenía con compañeros de trabajo de Travis era su hermano, lo cual resultaba raro, jamás me había presentado a nadie de la oficina y ni se le había ocurrido llevarme a conocer su lugar de trabajo, era demasiado sospechoso.

-Es… una buena idea, lo intentaré, Gracias Mare.- dije y colgué, repasando todo lo que me había hecho caer en cuenta. Casi tres años de ser independientes, y prácticamente no sabía nada de lo que Travis hacía, tenía los testimonios de Thomas y el hecho de que lo llamaban para reuniones constantemente. Pero no tenía ni idea, ningún conocimiento. De repente me sentí frustrada o quizás estaba perdiendo el control, pero no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, me decidí a descubrir lo que sea que él me estuviera escondiendo, si no planeaba decirme, me enteraría por mí misma, solo necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa que me diera una pista de qué hacía cuando no estaba en casa.

Fui a nuestro cuarto y comencé a revisar cada lugar que Travis tocaba por lo menos una vez al día. Nada en el closet, ni en el baño, ni siquiera en los 3 cajones de su velador, ni debajo de la cama, peor escondido entre las cortinas, me rendí en el cuarto y regresé a la sala. Busqué en los cojines y debajo de los sillones, en los cajones de las cómodas, en la mesita de centro, en nuestros álbumes de fotos, en el sitio donde guardábamos las cartas que nos mandaban los padres de America, nada, absolutamente nada. Después fue como un rayo de luz que se cruzó por mi mente, Travis no metería algo tan importante en un lugar que estuviera a su alcance como para que pudiera estropearlo o como para que yo pudiera verlo, y el único lugar en la casa que no tocaba casi nunca… era la cocina.

Así que sigilosamente fui ahí, sabiendo que encontraría lo que buscaba, abrí las puertitas una a una hasta encontrarme con la que, aparentemente, estaba más escondida, tomé un respiro y la abrí.

Dentro había una típica carpeta amarilla y al lado estaba algo que parecía ser una credencial, decidí revisar primero la carpeta, sin estar muy segura de lo que encontraría ahí. Entonces por fin decidí abrirla, la primera parecía ser como una hoja de vida o algo parecido y la segunda era como un resumen sobre algo.

_**-Información General del Agente en cuestión-**_

_**Oficina Federal de Investigación (FBI)**_

_**Nombre:**__ Travis J. Maddox, __**Educación:**__ Criminalística, __**Número de agente asignado:**__ 329 _

_**Familia y otras relaciones**_

_**Padres:**__ Diane Maddox (fallecida), Jim Maddox._

_**Hermanos/as:**__ Thomas Maddox, Trenton Maddox, Tyler Maddox, Taylor Maddox, _

_**Conyugue e hijos:**__ Abigail Maddox Abernathy. _

_**Casos a investigar:**__ Mafia en Las Vegas, _

_**Tiempo de entrenamiento:**__ 7 meses, 16 días, __**Tiempo estimado de servicio: **__10 años. _

_**-Reporte del caso-**_

_Centros de peleas ilegales en Las Vegas, Nevada. Asesinatos, secuestros, soborno, trata de personas. Un líder en común, inaccesible._

_Se tiene conexión con una víctima en específico._

_Varias personas implicadas de las cuales una se conoce personalmente, no existen documentos que puedan comprobarlo._

Las siguientes decidí pasarlas, solo contenían información sobre Benny, hasta que me detuve en una que me llamó mucho la atención.

_**-Solicitud de Reubicación-**_

_**Lugar de traslado:**__ Las Vegas, Nevada._

_**Tiempo estimado:**__ 3 años, 5 meses._

_**Razones: **__Investigar a fondo el caso implícito._

_**Estado:**__ Abierto, Actualmente: Denegado._

_**Información Extra:**_

_El agente especial 329, Travis Maddox, se encuentra en una situación complicada para acceder a viajar en estos momentos, ha solicitado se aplace la fecha de su partida. Su esposa se encuentra en estado de gestación. _

-Oh, mi Dios…-exclamé.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola, mis queridos y estimados lectores! Antes de que me linchen por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo, déjenme anunciarles que oficialmente han comenzado mis vacaciones de verano, así que de ahora en adelante no me tardaré tanto en actualizar, les pediré mil disculpas por eso. Quería comentarles que tuve una idea muy interesante, pensé en hacer un fic (o quizás un one-shot, aún no me decido) sobre la vida de Abby antes de irse a Eastern, ya saben: cómo era su mamá, cuáles eran sus planes con Mare, cómo rompió con Jesse y así, entonces ¿Qué opinan? ¡De verdad necesito saber! Si tienen alguna idea o comentario, siéntanse siempre libres de hacérmelo saber. Como siempre, debo darles las gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fanfic, son una gran inspiración. ¡Bye, a todos! ¡Les escribiré muy pronto! (Esta vez, es cierto)


	16. Estamos juntos en esto

**Abby POV:**

De repente sentí que el mundo se movía bajo mis pies, me venía abajo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentí terriblemente enferma. No estoy segura de que fuera el embarazo o el horrible shock de saber que el amor de mi vida se exponía a tal peligro sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, necesitaba algo que me dijera que todo aquello era solo una broma, pero había demasiada información, fechas, datos, documentos y para acabar: acuerdos de confidencialidad. Yo que había estado acusando a Travis de tantas atrocidades, de las cuales solo era cierto el hecho de que estaba volcando al mundo para acabar con Benny y Mick, debí haber sabido que todo lo hacía por mí. Ahora todo tenía sentido y cada cosa tomaba su lugar, cosas como: "¿Qué pasaría si me voy por un tiempo?", "Tú no puedes evitarlo, Pidge, yo sí." O incluso "Aún así sea lo último que haga", me sentí tan tonta por creer que seguía con su fase de "Soy Travis Maddox y puedo comerme al mundo de postre si me viene la gana". Estaba frustrada y confundida al punto de querer echarme al suelo a llorar por no saber qué otra cosa hacer ¿Cómo se supone que reaccionas cuando te enteras de que tu marido es un espía y no podía decírtelo por tu propia seguridad y tú lo culpabas de ser un infiel mentiroso? Bien, lastimosamente no pude llegar a descubrirlo porque escuché que alguien introducía las llaves en la cerradura, no recuerdo si fue a causa de la adrenalina o el ataque de pánico que me dio al momento pero logré levantarme y guardar esa carpeta del demonio antes de que él me viera.

-¿Con hambre, mi amor?- preguntó mientras yo recuperaba mi postura, pero seguía algo atontada por mi repentino descubrimiento.

-¿Qué? Ah eso, sí… un poquito…- respondí nerviosamente e hice lo mejor que puede hacer una mujer que está llevando dentro a sus hijos: respirar para tratar de calmarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Pidge?-dijo mientras se acercaba a comprobar que así fuera, tuve suerte si es que la cara de póker funcionó.

-¡Sí, de maravilla! Jamás he estado mejor- contesté con una risita estúpida, "Muy bien, Abby. Que discreta, deberían darte un Oscar por semejante actuación" me reprendieron mis pensamientos.

-Ok, si tú lo dices…- se rindió y me besó la mejilla, o al menos eso creí.

-Sí, eso digo yo… ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar la última palabra.

-Cansado, abrumador, hubiera preferido estar en casa… como siempre, nada nuevo- se sentó en el comedor y obligué a mi cuerpo a reaccionar para ir a su lado. "Ay, sí, nada nuevo. No trates de engañarme, lo sé todo, amigo." Supuse que me sentiría terriblemente culpable de saber algo así si él no me comentada algo de ello que sí fuera cierto.

-Qué lástima, a mí me parecía que lo disfrutabas, aunque no puedo decirlo con certeza…- dije mirando al suelo para que él no viera mis ojos y supiera que algo andaba mal.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con tono confundido, suspiré.

-Que… no sé exactamente que tal es tu vida laboral… así que supongo que no puedo opinar sobre aquello…- traté de explicarme lo mejor que pude, maldito shock, me dejaba como idiota.

-No escuché que eso te molestara antes- me recordó.

-No es que me moleste, Trav ¡Ni siquiera me estoy quejando!-

-Entonces ¿A qué viene todo esto?- Inhalé profundamente de nuevo, puse mi mano encima de la suya. Fue cuando al fin pude reaccionar.

-Digo, que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, amor. Sé que siempre has sido una maravilla de hombre y que procuras ser perfecto en cada cosa que haces y me hace tremendamente feliz saber que ahora lo haces todo por mí. Al fin y al cabo, no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, o si puedes contármelo o no, lo único que me interesa saber tan bien como que mi nombre es Abigail Maddox Abernathy, es saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti y que eso no lo va a cambiar nada en este ridículo y loco mundo en el que a veces uno debe hacer estupideces para sobrevivir a él, y entiendo perfectamente que tú no eres la excepción pero no tienes por qué hacerlo todo solo. Así que, me disculpo por mi comportamiento irracional de esposa controladora, es solo que me preocupo mucho por ti aunque a veces no tengo ni razones para hacerlo. Te amo, Travis Maddox y si no lo hiciera… créeme que no me metería a averiguar hasta cuántas veces al día respiras, todo lo que hago lo hago por esa única razón y espero que lo sepas.- se sintió tan bien desahogarme, no había dicho precisamente todo lo que quería decir, era un comienzo y se sentía correcto, él no tenía ni idea de por qué le dije aquel discurso tan empalagoso y sospechoso pero sí sabía que cualquier cosa que se viera obligado a hacer, me tendría a su lado pasara lo que pasara, y eso era lo único que quería que él entendiera.

-Wow, gracias, mi vida. Muchas gracias- dijo y me abrazó, enterré mi rostro en su cuello, me sentía de alguna manera aliviada y sé que él también, se veía más tranquilo que nunca, logré llegarle con mis atolondradas palabras.

-Bien ¿crees que me paso haciendo puras tonterías todo el día, o qué?- preguntó, pude sentir que sonreía, me reí y me aparté para poder ver esos ojos que me encantaban.

-No lo decía en ese sentido. Me refiero a que sea lo que debas hacer debes saber que estoy contigo, estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?- puse mi mano en su mejilla y él la acarició con la suya.

-Es lo único en lo que pienso todo el día, bebé.- me aseguró.

-Me alegro- dije realmente complacida, él sonrió.

-Oh, espero que no tengas planes para mañana- dijo y me tensé un poco.

-¿Qué tramas?- pregunté.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, Pigeon. Pero estos hermosos mocosos vendrán en menos de dos meses y aún no hemos armado su cuarto, linda.- me comentó mientras acariciaba mi vientre, era tan malditamente cierto que me avergoncé de ser tan mala madre como para no haberme percatado de aquello.

-Entonces más vale que durmamos bien hoy, porque mañana acabaremos como dos sacos de piedras inmóviles- me reí.

-Amo cuando tienes razón- respondió y me besó. Hubiera sido un momento tan perfecto de no ser por su condenado celular.

-Contestas y te cortaré la mano- dije y él se rió esta vez.

-No seré yo quien conteste, es el tuyo, Pidge- dijo, otra vez tenía razón. Me levanté y fui a ver mi teléfono, era número desconocido.

-¿Hola?- recé para que no fuera quien esperaba, pero tal parece que los invoqué.

-_No te relajes mucho, Cookie. Pude que las cosas no hayan salido como esperamos pero ten en cuenta que volveremos por ustedes, par de imbéciles_.- amenazó Benny, sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Venga, idiota, atrévete. Estaremos listos para cuando pase…- respondí y colgué. A partir de ahora no sería solo Travis quien estuviera decidido a convertirlos a ambos en polvo, haría lo que pudiera para incluirme también, cumpliría con el absurdo reto que Mick me había puesto inconscientemente: yo sería su fin. Nunca me sentí más contenta de ser la esposa de un agente secreto.

**Travis POV:**

-Ok, un poco más a la derecha…- me estaba guiando Abby mientras yo ponía el enorme letrero con el nombre de mi hija encima de su cuna, era definitivamente más difícil que posicionar el de mi hijo, imagínense "Jessica" era mil veces más largo que "James".

-¡Me estoy haciendo viejo aquí!- me quejé, pude escuchar su risita a mis espaldas. Dios, cómo amaba a esa mujer.

-Ok, ya está- dijo finalmente y lo colgué ahí donde había puesto el clavo. Se veía fantástico, bajé de las escaleras y fui a encontrarme con mi esposa que miraba sospechosamente los nombres de nuestros bebés.

-¿Qué piensas, Pigeon?-pregunté abrazándola por la espalda.

-¿Jessica James? ¡Eres un tramposo!- me acusó divertida. Así que al fin se dio cuenta de mi jueguito con los nombres.

-¡Creí que no ibas a acordarte!- me defendí. Jessica James era el nombre que ella había puesto en su identificación falsa de hace tanto tiempo, cuando buscamos los nombres en esa página ni siquiera tuve que pensar mucho, solo busqué esos precisos dos nombres y recé porque fueran niño y niña, encajaban perfectos.

-¿Por qué esos? ¡No quiero que mis hijos piensen que sus nombres vienen del pasado alcohólico y loco de su madre!- protestó, yo me reí.

-No es por eso, Pidge. Es como una señal de nuestros primeros días juntos ¿Lo ves? Es un pequeño símbolo de nuestro amor- le expliqué, técnicamente, sí lo era.

-Bien, no más no me quejo porque son realmente lindos- se rindió al fin, besé su mejilla.

-Y hablando de aquella identificación falsa… ¿Dónde la metiste, eh?- pregunté por pura curiosidad, ella se rió.

-No lo sé y no la necesito desde que me convertí en mayor de edad- respondió.

-Oh, los niños van a estar más que orgullosos de ti…- bromeé.

-Si algún día se los cuentas sin mi consentimiento me aseguraré de que tú no seas capaz de tener más hijos- amenazó y se giró para poner sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

-Como usted ordene, señora Maddox… T e amo, Abby- fue lo único que supe decir.

-Y yo a ti.- respondió, sellé sus palabras con un profundo beso, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca. La noche anterior me sentí tremendamente complacido de saber que ella estaría conmigo sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, y francamente en ese momento no me interesaba lo que ella había descubierto, porque seguramente sabía algo que yo no solo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era, lo único que se pasaba por mi mente es que la amaba más que a mi vida y ahora tenía dos perfectas y cada vez más próximas a llegar razones para amarla.

_***Dos meses después***_

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Otra foto?-se quejó Abby, nadie podía culparla, con nueve meses de embarazo se veía de lo más cansada y sin ánimo para ninguna fiesta de Baby Shower en la que ya había estado por más de una hora, tomándose fotos con Mare, con Shep, con ambos, conmigo, con Thomas y Taylor, con Trenton y Tyler, con Tyler y Thomas y Shep, con Mare y conmigo y Taylor, con mi papá y conmigo, con mi papá y con Thomas, con Shep y mis tíos ¡Hasta con Toto!

-Vamos, Pidge. Te ves hermosa, en serio- traté de reconfortarla. Era en serio, con ese vestidito color crema que dejaba ver su bastante curvilínea figura y sus rizos caramelo brillando con el sol, era lo más precioso que jamás había visto.

-Eso dices tú que no pareces bola de boliche- protestó, me reí y la llevé hacia donde estaban los padres de América listos para la foto, Shepley había sido encargado de la cámara.

-No digas, tonterías, cariño. Estás magnifica- le aseguró la mamá de Mare que se veía de lo más contenta. Abby se situó a su lado.

-Tienes mucha suerte, muchacho. Un tesoro como Abby es difícil de encontrar- me dijo el papá de Mare palmeando mi brazo, le sonreí.

-Y qué lo diga, señor. Me siento terriblemente afortunado, no la merezco ¿sabe?- le dije poniéndome a su lado para la foto.

-En cuanto la hagas feliz, no tienes de qué preocuparte- respondió y eso me dejó bastante contento.

-Ok, sonrían todos- dijo Mare al lado de Shep ayudándolo a enfocarnos bien, así lo hicimos y puedo jurar que el flash de esa cámara era de lo más segador.

-¿Qué tal salió?- preguntó mi ansiosa esposa.

-Amor, parece que solo tendrás un bebé. Esta preciosa- le aseguró América, ella sonrió y se acercó para abrazarme.

-¡No puedo creer que vamos a ser abuelos!- exclamó la mamá de Mare emocionada al ver la foto.

-Y yo no puedo creer que Mick vaya a ser abuelo…- se lamentó Abby, acaricié su mejilla.

-No tiene que serlo, nunca fue un maravilloso padre, no tiene por qué ser un abuelo- le dije.

-¿Qué haremos cuando nos pregunten por él, ah?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Bueno, pues, les diremos que deben creernos al decir que deberían preferir tener a un atún como su abuelo a que el de verdad.- respondí y ella se rió.

-Un atún es mil veces mejor- dijo, besé su frente.

-Espero no interrumpir a los tortolitos- dijo Harmony a la espalda de Abby, ella se giró.

-¡Har, reí que no ibas a venir!- chilló Pigeon, corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Al diablo con las capacitaciones, mi amiga va a tener a sus gemelos! ¿Qué clase de perra egoísta no vendría?- respondió ella.

-Es bueno verte, Harmony- dije lo más convincente que pude. De verdad me daba gusto ver a toda nuestra familia y amigos ahí.

-A ti también, tintureado- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de tinta y eso…- comencé, Abby lo captó en menos de un segundo.

-¿En serio? ¿Otros dos? ¿Cuántos tatuajes tienes? ¿329?- dijo y por un momento me pareció misterioso su referencia numérica, aunque tal vez fuera solo coincidencia.

-Son mucho menos que eso y me dije… si ya tengo al amor de mi vida en mi brazo… ¿por qué no darle un lugar a mis pequeños también?- dije, ella solo sonrió. Levanté la manga de mi camisa para ver el apodo de Abby reluciente en mi brazo, tan fantásticos como cuando lo habían puesto ahí.

-Es su mejor manera de declararse descendiente de Romeo, es tan romántico- le comentó Abby a Harmony y ella se rió.

-Es como su sello personal, pichoncito. No se lo puedes quitar- respondió ella.

-Tiene razón, Pigeon…- aseguré.

-Bueno, hazte todos los que quieras, siempre y cuando tengan algún sentido- yo asentí.

-Muy bien ¡Disculpen todos!- nos llamó América a la mesa principal, todos los invitados tomaron sus asientos respectivos. –Ahora pasaremos a leer unas breves palabras que escribieron la familia para Jessie y Jay, entonces, comenzaremos por su tía favorita…- continuó Mare y todos reímos ante su nuevo título.

-"Queridos retoños. No saben lo mucho que los quiero y aún no los he visto, pero estoy segura de que, por el simple hecho de ser hijos de sus padres, serán las cositas más tiernas, cariñosas, revoltosas y talentosas del mundo. Recuerden que su tío Shep y yo siempre vamos a estar ahí cuando necesiten escaparse de papá y mamá. Los ama, tía Mare"- finalizó y aplaudimos ante sus lindas palabras. Siguió con el de Shep.

-"Niños, antes de comenzar con lo empalagoso, quiero darles un consejo… ¡Por Dios no caigan en la bebida, las peleas y los casinos de Las Vegas! Eso ya lo hicieron sus padres por ustedes y no es bonito, ustedes deben ser mejores, más inteligentes y más guapos. Estoy seguro de que así será. Los queremos un mundo, par de mocosos. Shepley"- ella miró un poco enfadada a su novio pero después sonrió conmovida, pasó a la siguiente tarjeta.

-"Queridos Jessica y James. No me gustaría ser abuelo de otras criaturas que no fueran ustedes, gracias por haber llegado a nuestras vidas, son la mejor bendición que se le pudo haber concedido a mi hijo. Su abuelo, Jim Maddox"- sonreí antes las cortas palabras de mi padre, estaba seguro de que venían llenas de amor.

-"Para mis sobrinos Jess y Jay. Son la mejor continuación del clan Maddox, niños. Atte: su tío Thomas. PD: por favor, tengan más cerebro que su padre y en cuanto a su madre…pues nada, serán tan hermosos e inteligentes como ella"- quise golpear a Tommy por eso, pero al mismo tiempo no quería despegarme de Abby.

-"Para los pichoncitos. No seré quien les cambie de pañales, ni los alimente con esas horribles compotas para bebé que huelen al infierno, ni los ande golpeteando para que no se ahoguen con sus gases, pero sí seré el que los haga jugar y reír porque los querré y cuidaré siempre como si fueran hijos míos. Su tío Trenton"- jamás pensé que Trent fuera tan conmovedor, no sé cómo me guardé aquella lágrima que luchaba con mis ojos para salir, ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Soy un hombre!

-"Un bebé es una cosita muy fastidiosa, dependiente y que huele mal ¡Imagínense si son dos! Pero ustedes niños, son Jessica y James Maddox, y aunque eso no cambie todo lo anterior, los hace mucho más geniales y guapos. ¡Bienvenidos sean al mundo y a nuestra familia! Los quieren, su tíos: Taylor y Tyler"- me pregunté qué pensarían nuestros invitados ante las bromitas de mis hermanos.

-"Para los bebés de nuestra querida casi hija. Estamos muy contentos de saber que vendrán a la familia, siempre estaremos ahí para cuidarlos y mimarlos y defenderlos de sus padres cuando hagan alguna travesura. Con amor, el abuelo y la abuela Mason"-.

-Y finalmente, el de Abby y Travis. "Para nuestros hijos. Amores de nuestras vidas, no saben lo emocionados y felices que estamos de saber que están por llegar para cambiar toda nuestra vida y voltear al mundo entero de cabeza, son lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado. A veces miramos a nuestro pasado y nos damos cuenta de que todo ha valido la pena porque ahora podemos tener una familia, unos bellos hijos como ustedes y aunque papi sea algo impulsivo y en algunas ocasiones irresponsable, aunque mami a veces pierda la paciencia y sea un poco dramática, deben saber que los amamos con toda nuestra alma, vida y corazón. Podremos no ser perfectos pero por ustedes haremos hasta lo imposible, si es necesario acabaremos con el mundo entero con tal de verlos felices, haremos todo por darles lo mejor del mundo y sepan que siempre tendrán toda nuestra atención y cariño, esperamos que algún día se sientan agradecidos y estamos esperando con ansias el día en que ambos digan: Los queremos, papi y mami. Aquí estaremos esperándolos, los amaremos por siempre y para siempre, Sus papás: Abigail y Travis"- y entonces Abby lloraba aferrándose a mis brazos.

-¿Hormonas?-pregunté.

-Hormonas- me aseguró, besé su húmeda mejilla sabiendo que aquellas eran lágrimas de felicidad. Ella estaría tranquila sabiendo que seríamos mucho mejores que sus propios padres, porque nosotros sí amaríamos mucho a nuestros hijos, ya lo hacíamos, de hecho.

-Eso es bellísimo, hijo- me apremió papá y yo le sonreí.

-Ay, sí él. Tan cursi como siempre…- se burló Trent y yo golpeé su brazo lo más suave que pude, seguramente le dejaría un morado enorme. Finalmente, tuve un arranque de valentía, me levante de mi asiento y tomé mi copa.

-Un brindis ¡Por nuestra bella familia!- dije, todos aplaudieron y bebieron como histéricos.

-Ya sé, yo no.- recordó Abby al ver el vino.

-Esa es mi chica- besé su mejilla. De repente Mare se acercó a nosotros lo más rápido que le permitían sus tacones ridículamente altos, pero no iba a decírselo.

-Oigan, chicos. No quiero interrumpir pero se acabó el vino y mi tío Jeffrey no se pone muy bien sin haber tomado sus 5 copas obligatorias…- dijo señalando a aquel señor que estaba en la mesa de enfrente, ya parecía bastante ebrio.

-¿Y cuántas va tomando?- preguntó Abby.

-3, estaremos en problemas si no traemos más ahora. La tía Imogen no es que sea muy paciente con él…- no era necesaria más plática. Ambos nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos con Mare adentro para dirigirnos a la cocina donde papá guardaba el vino.

-¿Tinto o blanco?- pregunté.

-Blanco, eso lo intoxica más rápido.- respondió Mare y justo cuando iba a abrirlo, sonó mi celular.

-No puede ser…- se quejó Pigeon.

-Puede que no sean ellos…- traté de reconfortarla.

-Siempre ¡Siempre son ellos, Travis! ¿Acaso no saben que tienes una vida?- estaba molesta, muy molesta, embarazadamente molesta lo que es peor.

-Debe ser importante, Pidge- me defendí.

-¿Qué es más importante que tus hijos? ¿En serio vas a irte ahora?- no podía culparla por enojarse, pero ¿Cómo explicarle a tu irritada esposa que estabas protegiéndola a toda costa de sus acosadores y que no podías quitarles el ojo de encima ni un segundo, aún cuando no podías decírselo?

-Solo verificaré que no sea nada malo…- dije tratando de sacar mi celular que seguía sonando frenéticamente.

-Pueden llamar a Thomas ¿O no?- dijo ella.

-No es lo mismo, Pidge. Si me llaman a mí es porque me necesitan-.

-Bueno, yo te necesito también.-

-Lo sé, linda, pero…-

-¡No vas a echarte a correr ahora por esos imbéciles, Travis! ¡Toda nuestra familia está aquí!-

-Te digo que es importante, Abby. Ya cálmate-

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- suspiró América.

-¡Ah, no! ¡No me vengas con "Ya, cálmate"! ¡Me has dicho eso por nueve malditos meses! ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto hemos esperado esto? ¿Me vas a abandonar ahora?-

-Abby, creí que habías dicho que lo entendías…-

-Y así lo hago pero son ellos quienes deben entender que tu esposa está embarazada y que te necesita a su lado ¡Lo demás puede esperar! ¿O no es así?-

-Claro que sí, mi vida. Pero es un asunto de vida o muerte…- me defendí, mala idea.

-¡Vida o muerte, mi trasero! ¡Tú te quedas aquí por que si no…!- estaba gritando y se detuvo, empezó a respirar con dificultad y se rodeó su crecido vientre con los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Pidge?-pregunté acercándome a ella, América parecía nerviosa también.

-Nada que te interese mucho, anda con tus colegas y déjame como siempre…-se quejó, suspiré molesto.

-Lo siento, Pidge ¿Ok? Eso ya no importa ahora- estaba adolorida, podía verlo en su rostro.

\- Oh ¿Con que ahora sí importa, no?-y aunque tenía un terrible dolor, no dejaba de discutir conmigo.

-Siempre importa, mi amor ¡Siempre!- chillé y ella comenzó a gimotear.

-¿Qué tienes, Abby?-preguntó Mare estresada.

-Stella me advirtió de esto… pero no estoy segura…-dijo pausadamente.

-¿Tú crees que…? ¿Ahora?- pregunté esperando que entendiera a qué me refería.

-Tal vez… Oh, sí. Ya vienen- confirmó.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	17. La llegada

**Abby POV:**

-¿Ya vienen? ¡Por Dios! No puede ser, no puede ser… -Travis comenzaba a corretear por toda la cocina mientras yo me retorcía de dolor en los brazos de Mare quien se había quedado completamente pasmada.

-¡Ya cálmate, solo lo empeoras!- le chillé tratando de respirar normal de nuevo, pero sentía que me moría por dentro, era horrible.

-¡Sí, sí, no te preocupes, linda! Pero ¿Qué hago, Dios?- debo admitir que él estaba incluso peor que yo, bueno yo estaba adolorida y él estaba preocupado, vaya parejilla.

-¡Llama a Stella, maldita sea!- ordené, estaba perdiendo la calma… y el equilibrio.

-¡Ya lo sabía!- me aseguró y sacó su teléfono de nuevo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío…!- exclamé cuando sentí una fuerte contracción, había estado teniéndolas toda la mañana pero no sabía que fueran algo tan serio.

-Tranquila, Pigeon. Respira- contestó.

-¡Tú limítate a hablar por el jodido teléfono!- no iba a quedarme callada con semejante dolor.

-¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?- quiso saber América. Comprendí que este pequeño suceso nos tomó de sorpresa a "los tres" pero no pude evitar mirarla con ojos asesinos.

-¡Pues resulta que los bebés no pueden quedarse dentro mío para siempre!- Oh sí, estaba gritando… y Travis seguía caminando impacientemente por el lugar, lo cual me ponía peor.

-No contesta- respondió finalmente, y fue cuando tuve otra contracción. Menudos niñeros que tenía ¡No podían ni siquiera llamar a la doctora!

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó América asustada tratando de ayudarme a estabilizarme.

-Ay, no…- dije cuando sentí que algo andaba mal… ahí abajo.

-¿Q-Qué pasa, cielo?- preguntó Travis tembloroso.

-¡Rompí fuente!- anuncié, América se puso pálida.

-¡Santa María, estamos jodidos!- exclamó, no ayudaba para nada.

-¿Qué pasa, están bien?- quiso saber Trent entrado a la cocina, lucía muy aterrado.

-No, no, hermano. Voy a ser papá…- le hizo saber Travis, Trenton lo miró por un segundo y después se puso a abrazarlo mientras reía de la emoción.

-¡Hagan algo, mierda, voy a explotar!- exigí, fue cuando los hermanitos reaccionaron.

-¡Cierto! ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?- preguntó Trent, quería ser más amable con él pero, Dios, estaba a un segundo de desmayarme.

-Eso no servirá, niños- respondió la mamá de Mare que entraba por la puerta, medio nerviosa y medio feliz.

-¿Qué hacemos, mamá? ¡Abby se está derritiendo aquí!- chilló América asustada. Yo seguí respirando con dificultad.

-¡Primero! Mantengan la calma, bola de desesperados ¡Segundo! ¿Duele mucho, linda?- y vaya que era buena madre, al oír su voz todos nos calmamos, hasta yo que sentía que me partiría en dos, se acercó a mí para tomarme del brazo.

-Oh sí, duele como el infierno. Duele más que antes…- confesé sin darme cuenta, Travis me miró anonadado.

-¿Antes? ¿Estabas teniendo contracciones, Pidge?- preguntó, yo asentí lo más calmada que pude. -¿Por qué mierda no lo dijiste? ¡Estaríamos en el hospital ahora!- comprendo que estaba asustado, pero no tenía por qué tratarme así.

-¡No sabía que era algo tan serio!- me defendí, mi voz apenas sonaba.

-¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? ¡Era obvio!-

-¡Deja de gritarme, Travis!-

-¡No te estoy gritando!-

-Sí, lo estás haciendo- respondió la mamá de Mare tratando de calmarnos a los dos.

-¡Ay, Dios!- grité, y me di cuenta de que comenzaba a llorar, por el dolor y desesperación.

-¡Tenemos que llevarla ahora mismo!- exigió Mare quien aún me sostenía fuertemente.

-No, querida, es muy tarde…- dijo su mamá y la miré asustada.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos entonces, tenerlos aquí?- preguntó Travis, solo lo había visto comportarse así antes o después de sus peleas, pero estor era mil veces peor.

-Que buena idea ¿Cuál es el dormitorio más grande?- preguntó ella muy decidida, no podía estar hablando en serio.

-¿Qué?- grité, apretando más la mano de Mare, soltó un chillido de dolor.

-No hay tiempo, linda ¡Tiene que ser aquí!- hizo que comenzara a caminar, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo logré moverme.

-¡Pero no hay ningún doctor aquí!- dijo Trent cuando pudo reaccionar.

-¡No necesitan un bendito doctor, tienen a una mujer con experiencia lo que es mejor!- presumió la mamá de Mare.

-Ok, ok. Entonces al cuarto de mi padre- Trav se puso en frente para guiarnos.

-¿Estás demente? ¡Es en el segundo piso!- grité, negándome a subir los escalones.

-¿Prefieres dar a luz en la sala donde todo el mundo te mire, Pidge?- quiso saber.

-¡Odio cuando tienes razón!- chillé y chillé.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacerlo. América, ve a traer a Shepley, lo vamos a necesitar. Travis, sostenla fuerte y ni se te ocurra soltarla- me entregó a mi marido.

-Oh, oh ¿Qué hago yo?- preguntó Trenton impaciente por participar de la acción.

-Diles a todos las buenas noticias y no dejes que nadie suba- ordenó la mamá de Mare. Trav me limpió las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos mientras ambos me ayudaban a subir.

-¡Sí, señora!- contestó Trent complaciente. Llegamos al cuarto y puedo jurar que me estaba doblando en dos, solo quería morir en ese segundo y rendirme.

-Llévala a la cama y… ¿No tienes otra ropa, verdad, amor?- me preguntó algo nerviosa.

-¿Tú qué crees?- y grité de nuevo, si no hacían algo en ese mismo segundo me botaría al suelo a ver qué pasaba con mi vida después de aquello.

-Ni modo, tendrán que sacrificar el vestido y… las sábanas de tu padre ¡Rápido!- Ella se fue al baño a desinfectarse las manos. Travis me cogió en brazos, apartó las cobijas y me dejó suavemente allí.

-Ya, en serio, Pidge ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- suplicó saber tomando mi mano con fuerza.

-¿Qué querías que te diga, ah?- le grité enfurecida.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Sabes lo que indican esos dolores muy bien, Stella te lo dijo un millón de veces!-

-Sí, bueno ¡Ten en cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que estoy en trabajo de parto! ¡No lo sabía!- lloriqueé.

-Ya, entiendo. Tranquila, amor…- me dio un beso en la frente.

-¡Voy a morir aquí! ¡Justo ahora!- grité, el apretó más mi mano.

-No mientras yo esté aquí, todo va a estar bien- me aseguró, solté un chillido una vez más.

-No voy a poder, duele demasiado…- le dije, me miró con ojos preocupados.

-Bueno, no hay otra salida, mi amor… no creo que quieras una cesárea casera ¿Verdad?-trataba de calmarme, eso sí, pero sus métodos eran muy estúpidos.

-¡Travis!-

-Ok, ok, tranquila…- contestó y finalmente la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de nuevo, Shep entró detrás de América.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Abby! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-¡Alerta de bebés, Shep!- respondió Travis, el dolor cesó por un momento.

-¡Oh joder, vas a ser padre!- lo felicitó Shepley, todos reímos un rato por estar tan emocionados.

-¡Que noticia, Shepley! Vamos, necesito tu ayuda, ve a traer todas las toallas que puedas, agua caliente y unas tijeras, corre- dijo la mamá de Mare saliendo de el baño, Shepley ni contestó y corrió hacia la puerta. Travis intentó ayudarme a posicionarme para que comenzáramos el proceso de "Partirme en dos, literalmente", las punzadas comenzaron otra vez.

-¡Oh, madre de Dios! ¡Estos niños quieren asesinarme!- me quejé, Travis acarició mi vientre.

-Puedo sentirlos, Pigeon… oh sí, quieren salir de allí ahora mismo- me aseguró Trav.

-¡Dime algo que no sepa!- chillé, América ayudaba a su madre a disponer la habitación para el parto, no podía ser cierto. No era el momento, ni el lugar, ni las personas adecuadas para que mis hijos vinieran al mundo, pero era oficial… no había de otra.

-Ok, preciosa. Vamos a ver si estas lista…- anunció la mamá de Mare acercándose a mí, me congelé.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté nerviosa, tratando de alejarme.

-Tengo que ver si ya estás suficientemente dilatada, Abby… así que…- respondió, tuve que obedecer por muy incómodo que sonara.

-No puede ser, díganme que esto no está pasando- protesté, era tan horrible y doloroso y no me faltaban las ganas para pedir un relevo.

-Está pasando, Pidge, sí que está pasando- respondió Trav a mi lado, seguí apretando su mano.

-Tengo miedo- estaba llorando como Magdalena, que vergonzoso.

-Lo sé, nena. Yo también, pero estaré aquí cada segundo ¿Ok? ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, mi amor!- ordenó y me hizo reír, él era tan malditamente perfecto.

-Como digas- me rendí, entonces recordé cómo tenía que respirar para alivianar la tensión, Travis lo hizo conmigo como todo buen padre.

-Sí, ya está ¿Listos para ser padres?- preguntó la mamá de Mare, suspiré y Trav acarició mi mano.

-Más que nunca- confirmó Travis.

-Ok, linda. Vas a tener que pujar- dijo y mi expresión no debió ser muy agradable porque América comenzó a reírse.

-Ya sé, solo has que acabe pronto- me dispuso, agarré con fuerza la mano de Travis e hice lo que me pidió.

-¿Ya llegaron?- preguntó Shepley entrando a la habitación con las manos llenas, Mare cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¡Ya quisiera yo!- grité.

-Shepley ponte al otro lado de Abby y agarra su mano- le pidió la mamá de Mare. Shep dejó sus otros encargos en manos de América e hizo como se le ordenó.

-Suerte, Abby- es lo único que pudo decir mientras sostenía mi mano.

-No la necesita, ella es _"Lucky Thirteen",_ Mi _"Lucky Thirteen"_\- recalcó Travis, le sonreí.

-Aquí vamos ¡Puja, linda!- Así lo hice, a pesar de que dolía demasiado. Es cierto que no eran las circunstancias para todo lo que acontecería ese precioso día, pero entre el sudor y el dolor y la presión y el susto, me di cuenta de que no había lugar en el que yo quisiera estar más que ahí, con toda mi familia viendo como mi vida comenzaba a tomar su rumbo, no había sentido algo así desde que habíamos salido de esa capilla en Las Vegas, convertidos en el señor y señora Maddox. Todas las peleas, peligros, celos, secretos, sorpresas y demás que habían surgido en esos meses nos habían traído hasta ahí, a ese pequeño cuarto donde yo gritaba por tal tensión, Travis me veía asustado pero mi apoyaba, Shepley se quedaba moribundo, la mamá de América me daba instrucciones y Mare solo se quedaba estupefacta al tener que ver tales cosas, y lo amaba, por muy desastroso, incómodo e incluso grotesco que fuera… los amaba a todos allí, hasta a quienes luchaban por salir. Eran mi maravilloso desastre.

-Una vez más, Abby. Con fuerza-pidió, lo hice, así de simple. La mandíbula de mi mejor amiga colgaba por el suelo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamó América.

-¿Qué? ¿Está morado?- exigió saber Travis mientras yo seguía con lo mío, apreté su mano más fuerte.

-No, es su cabeza- contestó la mamá de Mare ¡Dios, como dolía! No sería la misma después de todo eso.

-¿Cabeza?- preguntó Shepley.

-¡Sí, todos tenemos una, idiota!- le reprendió Mare.

-¡¿Quieren callarse?!- les pedí lo más "amablemente" que pude.

-¡Otras vez, cielo, ya casi!- dijo la mamá de Mare, sostuve con aún más fuerza las manos de Trav y Shep, ahora ellos gritaban conmigo, no los culpo, no supe de dónde saqué tanta fuerza. Pude oír el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose. Y con un último alarido, de los tres por el dolor que sentíamos y de América por esas tan traumantes imágenes mías, volví a respirar, todo fue silencio y me rendí sumida entre los almohadones. Escuché un minúsculo y perfecto lloriqueo, era mi hijo.

-Aquí está él- anunció la mamá de Mare alzando un pequeño y hermosísimo bulto entre sus manos, movía sus piececitos y sus manitas mientras lloraba terriblemente. Cortó la última parte que nos unía a ambos.

-¿Él?- preguntó Shepley.

-James- susurró Travis con su boca en mi oído, comencé a llorar de nuevo, aún de lejos era precioso. Entre América y su madre lavaron a mi bebé y lo envolvieron en una toalla, se lo pasaron a Travis. Él estaba en shock pero lo sostuvo fuerte en sus brazos.

-¡Ya nació uno!- escuché que Trenton gritaba al otro lado de la puerta, parecía que toda la fiesta estaba afuera reunida, porque ellos también gritaron. Sentí pena por los vecinos, debieron haber creído que Jim estaba loco o algo así, aunque era el hogar de los Maddox ¿Qué más podían esperar?

-Oh, mi dios, Abby ¿Lo estás viendo?- parecía que no era la única con exceso de emociones saliendo por mis ojos.

-Más o menos, se me nubló la vista- respondí felizmente, el sonrió y lo acercó para que lo viera mejor. Mi bellísimo James, moviéndose asustado entre los brazos de su papá, abriendo y cerrando sus diminutas manos, intentando abrir los ojos para descubrir quienes eran los bastardos que lo habían sacado de su refugio en el que había estado 9 largos meses, y al fin lo teníamos con nosotros, nuestro primer hijo. Mi mundo se detuvo en ese instante, viendo a ese pequeño que del que era mamá, me cuestioné el hecho de que mis padres no hubieran sentido el inmenso amor que yo sentía en ese momento ¿Cómo no amar a esa cosita tan perfecta? ¿Cómo no querer ser lo mejor del mundo para él? ¿Cómo no desear envolverlo en tus brazos y jamás dejarlo ir?

-Creo que me voy a desmayar- dijo Trav y tuvimos que reírnos todos.

-¿Tú? ¿En serio? ¡Soy yo quien tuvo que cargar con él todo este tiempo, y ni se diga el sacarlo de ahí!- le recordé, besó mi mejilla y volvió su mirada a nuestro bebé.

-Mierda, Pigeon. Te amo, preciosa, te amo tanto que siento que no puedo respirar- me dijo librando uno de sus brazos para abrazarme.

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo. Te amo muchísimo- respondí, limpiando mis lágrimas, me percaté de que todas las mujeres estábamos igual, ahogándonos con nuestro llanto, Shepley por su parte… no parecía estar consciente, tal vez a él fui a quien le rompí la mano.

-Oigan ¿No que eran dos?- preguntó la mamá de Mare, asentimos ambos.

-¿Pueden darme otros 5 minutos de reflexión y lágrimas?- supliqué, Travis besó mi frente y siguió mimando al bebé.

-Te daré tres más que eso, por haber sido una buena chica- me concedió la mamá de Mare, sonreí. Escuché el llanto frenético de América.

-¡Es igualito a ti, Abby!- lloriqueó.

-¿Qué? ¿Llorón, pequeñísimo y cubierto de placenta y sangre?- pregunté riendo.

-No, tiene tus ojos, Pidge- me aseguró Trav.

-Y la nariz de su papá- respondió Shep viendo al niño.

-Sus orejas son como las de Trent- me sorprendí al ver lo mucho que ese lindísimo bebé se parecía a nosotros.

-Y sus manitos como Jim ¡Sí, sí, entendimos! ¡Es un Maddox por fuera y por dentro!- exclamó América, Trav me pasó al bebé que aún lloraba un poco para ver si se calmaba.

-Hola, mi amor- dije sosteniendo su bracito, soltó un último ruidito y después intentó abrir sus ojos de nuevo.

-Somos padres, oficialmente- susurró Travis con sus labios en mi mano.

-Y eso que aún falta Jessie- respondí dando una vista a mi estomago que seguía algo crecido.

-Verdad, no puedo esperar para ver a mi chiquilla ¡Sal ya de ahí, Jessica! ¡Papá lo dice enserio!- le exigió a mi estómago, me reí, dolía un poco.

-No la presiones, si se parece a su madre, no saldrá de ahí hasta que ella quiera- comentó América pasándome un paño de agua fría por la frente, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

-Rayos- protestó Trav, acaricié su rostro con mi mano libre. Ese hombre me hacía más feliz de lo que había sido en toda mi vida. Después de un rato, ocho minutos después como había dicho la mamá de Mare, comencé a sentir las contracciones de nuevo, era el turno de Jess.

-Ya viene mi niña- anuncié, América tomó a James de mis brazos y todos tomaron sus posiciones de nuevo.

-Ok, amor. Ya sabes que hacer- dijo Trav.

-Claro, ya lo hice una vez- le aseguré.

-No puede ser más difícil que la primera- me calmó.

-Dios te oiga, mi vida- respondí, Shep se rió y también tomó mi mano de nuevo, esta vez con la que no estaba seguramente rota.

-Aquí vamos, puja- me ordenó de nuevo, decidí ahorrarme tanto trabajo y meterle más ganas a las tres primeras veces. Funcionó para mi sorpresa.

-¡Ahí está su cabecita! ¡Otro vez, Abby!- exclamó a la cuarta vez. Travis limpiaba el sudor de mi frente y Shep me ayudaba a respirar.

-¡Ya casi, mi amor, tu puedes!- me alentó Trav. Hice un final (y muy doloroso) esfuerzo y la escuché, Jessie, mi hijita.

-Llegó Jessie- dijo al fin la mamá de Mare, ya los tenía a ambos, a nuestros queridísimos niños, mentiría si digo que no eran lo más hermoso que había visto. Una mezcla entre Travis y yo, el fruto de nuestro inmenso amor estaba ahí, uno durmiendo cálidamente en los brazos de su tía y la otra llorando terriblemente.

-¡Ya llegó la niña!- anunció Trent, otra vez todos se emocionaron- Me pregunté cuánto tiempo habrían estado ahí.

-Pero que niños tan chiquitos- apuntó Shepley, Trav y yo lo miramos enfadados.

-¡Gracias al cielo o imagínate cómo me hubieran dejado!-protesté, Travis rió. La mamá de Mare limpió a la niña y la envolvió con fuerza, esta vez me la entregó a mí directamente.

-Ahí está mi princesa- dijo Travis al verla, una cosita diminuta, más pequeña que su hermanito, ella por su parte se quedó infinitamente tranquila al sentirme cerca, era idéntica a mi esposo, bellísima y muy fuerte, en cuanto encontraba a alguien que amaba, se sentía en paz.

-Es preciosa- contesté. Agradecí que se pareciera más a Travis que a mí, a mí nunca me gustó la idea de ser comparada con mi madre.

-Solo porque es tu hija- acarició su cabecita, le sonreí.

-Porque es nuestra hija, Trav- le recordé.

-Imposible, yo… Travis Maddox ¡Soy papá de estas criaturas!- gritó emocionado, hasta Mare que sostenía a mi hijo se rió.

-Orgullosamente, hijo. Recuérdalo siempre- le aconsejó la mamá de Mare, ayudando a arreglar el espacio, ni siquiera quería mirar cómo habíamos estropeado la cama.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Señora Mason- le agradeció luciendo increíblemente feliz.

-No te preocupes, querido. Ha sido un placer-le aseguró ella. Trav me ayudó a meterme en la cama con Jessie en mis brazos, estaba cansadísima y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en descansar un rato.

-Stella va a matarnos por esto- se avergonzó, rodé mis ojos y después me concentré de nuevo en mi pequeña.

-Ella tiene la culpa por no haber levantado el teléfono- respondió Mare entregando a James a su papá, él hizo lo mejor que pudo para que no se despertara.

-Pidge- me dijo, ambos no apartábamos los ojos de nuestros bebés.

-¿Dime amor de mis amores?- pregunté.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no trajimos nada para los bebés?- me recordó.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, hermoso- le aseguré, pero no me importaba. Ya no importaba nada, ni que él fuera un agente secreto, ni que Mick fuera un abuelo terrible y que me estuviera buscando, ni que tuviera un pasado imborrable del que no escaparía nunca. Mi vida estaba completa al fin, nunca querría nada más de lo que tenía ahora, era justo y perfecto ¿Aunque ya dije muchas veces eso, no? ¡Lo siento, no puedo expresarlo de otro modo!

-¡A la mierda, no quiero moverme de aquí!- dijo Travis, de repente tocaron a la puerta. Entraron los Maddox.

-¿Somos tíos?- preguntó Tyler pálido, yo asentí señalando a los bebés. Y entonces todos gritaron emocionados de nuevo.

Los miraron, los abrazaron, los besaron, los vistieron, los arroparon una y otra vez, los miraron, les cantaron, los mecieron para que dejaran de llorar, les hablaron ridículamente y cada vez que llegaban de nuevo con su mamá, me los quitaban. Así fue todo el día, hasta que mitad de los invitados se reunieron ahí para vernos a los cuatro, todos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-¿Vaya fiesta, eh Pigeon?- dijo Thomas meciendo a James.

-Y que lo digas, Tommy.- y entonces como 30 risas se unieron a la mía.

-Felicitaciones a ambos. Diane estaría de lo más orgullosa de ustedes- nos hizo saber Jim, lucía incluso más joven por aquella expresión de alegría y tranquilidad.

-Gracias, papá- respondió Travis tomando la mano de su papá. Y pensar que algún día Trav se vería así, rodeado de sus niños, alegrándose por la llegada de sus nietos, me dieron escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

-¿Cansada, Abby?- preguntó el papá de Mare acercándose a la cama donde yo caí rendida.

-Un poco, pero ni siquiera quiero pensar en dormirme.- respondí, el acarició mi cabello.

-Estamos muy contentos por ti, Abby- me aseguró.

-Muchas gracias, jamás lo habría hecho sin ustedes… y Mare, claro- aseguré y hablando de América, no la veía cerca.

-Oh, linda- se acercó la mamá de Mare a abrazarme.-Siempre vas a tenernos cerca, cariño. Nunca lo dudes, te queremos demasiado- contestó.

-Y yo a ustedes- confesé finalmente, no había sentido en esconderles algo así.

-Con su permiso- dijo Shepley entrando de nuevo a la habitación seguido por América.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?- quiso saber Trav.

-Ella hablaba con alguien por teléfono y yo fui a recoger algo en el auto- respondió Shep guiñándole el ojo a Travis, el se tensó un segundo y asintió.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurré.

-Ya vas a ver, mi cielo- respondió.

-Querida- Shepley hizo que Mare se acercara a ella tomándole las manos.-Al ver todos estos acontecimientos y locuras que he visto en estos últimos meses, me he dado cuenta de que… ¿Qué hombre en el mundo no quisiera algo así? Veo a Trav y a Abby y lo único que veo es su felicidad y dicha, son un ejemplo de vida ustedes dos. Así que… no quiero dejar pasar otro minuto- entonces se arrodilló ante ella, finalmente, el momento que casi todos habíamos estado esperando- América Mason, aquí, en frente de toda tu familia. Te pregunto ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¿Quién más escucha el chillido de los bebés? ¡Hola mis lectores! ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo, ah? ¿Les gustó? ¿Faltó algo? ¡Díganme por Dios que pierdo la paciencia! Jajajaja. ¿Alguien más lloró o fui solo yo? ¡Bien, al fin tenemos a Jessie y Jay Maddox! Esta era una de las principales razones por las que me dediqué a escribir este fanfic, me emocionaba mucho poder darles una imagen de cómo pudo haber sido el nacimiento de los bebés ¿Qué pasará después? (Me he dado cuenta de que cierta fan del fanfic pregunta bastante eso, muchas gracias por tus comentarios"candy1928", eres una gran inspiración) Bueno, les comento que tengo pensadas unas cuantas cosillas, como las primeras vacaciones de los bebés ¿Qué tal? (¡pero no les diré todas, pillines!) Finalmente les diré que muchas gracias por su apoyo, me divierto muchísimo escribiendo para ustedes. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, Bye!


	18. Algo que amas

**Travis POV:**

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Shepley! ¡Claro que sí!- chilló América emocionada saltando a los brazos de mi primo, Abby estaba en shock y yo sonreía contento mientras mecía a mi pequeña Jessica, que no debía saber a qué venía tal alboroto, era una bebé recién nacida ¿Cómo le iban a importar semejantes cosas?

-¿Tú sabías de esto?- me preguntó Abby medio pálida.

-Sí, lo ha estado planeando desde hace tres semanas, dijo que quería que fuera en frente de nuestras familias para hacerlo más especial- confesé y Jessie hizo un ruidito.

-¡No me lo creo! ¡Me voy a casar!- gritó Mare, sus papás inmediatamente fueron a abrazarlos a los dos. Pigeon habría querido ir también, pero seguía tumbada en la cama sintiéndose exhausta. Era un día mágico sin duda.

-Míralos. SI no hubiera sido por ellos, amor, tú y yo jamás nos habríamos conocido- dijo ella, tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios.

-Tenemos mucho que agradecerles a esos dos. Ya sabes, por mantenernos a raya a ambos…-respondí, ella rió animadamente.

-Ni si quiera me lo recuerdes, señor "Yo arruino un montón de suéteres"- esta vez fui yo quien rió ¿Qué clase de técnicas de conquista eran esas? Debo admitirlo, Abby me ponía mal, debía ser mía a como dé lugar, y pensar que ahora teníamos gemelos ¡No se atrevan a decirme que no funcionó!

-En realidad solo quería que tú suéter fuera el afectado - reposé mi mejilla en su cabeza.

-Ok, ya me estoy sintiendo mal- exclamó Tyler, Taylor le golpeó el brazo.

-¿Y a qué viene eso, Ty?- preguntó Thomas aún sujetando a mi hijo, vaya que el pequeño no dejaba de moverse, debía estar buscando a alguien en específico.

-¿Tienes que preguntar? Él tiene a Cami, él tiene a Abby y dos hijos y él se va a casar ¿Nosotros qué, ah?- nos señaló a Trent, Shepley y a mí, tuve que contener mis esfuerzos por no reír.

-Es que son demasiado buenos para la gente normal, hermano… no te sientas mal- lo consoló Trenton, rodé los ojos como Abby lo hacía siempre.

-O son demasiado jodidos como para gente sin problemas mentales- comenté, todos rieron excepto por los gemelos.

-Rezaré por qué nuestros hijos no se parezcan tanto a ustedes- dijo Pidge en voz baja. De repente me percaté de que América y Shep necesitaban un cuarto de urgencia, vaya suerte la suya que sus padres estaban muy ocupados recibiendo las felicitaciones de todo el mundo como para darse cuenta.

-¿Qué mejor que ser un Maddox, mi cielo?- pregunté fingiendo estar herido.

-Ser la esposa de un Maddox- contestó ella dándome un dulce beso. No pude pensar en una sola persona que no estuviera feliz en ese momento. Era tan malditamente perfecto, para mí no existía nada más que ese preciso momento, ni en mis más locos sueños universitarios habría pensado que algo así pudiera pasarme y ahora no quería otra cosa que no fuera esa empalagosa y tierna escena.

-Dejando a un lado la cursilería ¿Dónde diablos está el licor? ¡Debemos beber hasta estar morados!- sugirió Trent, me puse tenso.

-¿Quieren evitar mencionar ese color?- pude escuchar que América soltaba una carcajada de lejos, sí, habían ido a buscar un lugar más privado.

-Creo que es buena idea…- respondió Abby.

-Ah, no, señorita ¡Acabas de dar a luz y ya quieres embriagarte!- la reprendí, Pigeon hizo una mueca.

-Depende de cómo lo tomes, Trav. Es una manera de festejar la llegada de mis hijos- se defendió, sonreí.

-Dos copas, no más- le concedí. Mis hermanos dieron un chillido emocionado, típico de la familia, Jay empezó a llorar y Thomas quedó algo asustado.

-¿Cómo apagan a su juguete, ah?- preguntó. Pigeon alzó los brazos.

-¡Solo dámelo, ustedes no tienen ni pizca de instinto maternal!- se quejó y cuando tuvo a James en sus brazos comenzó a susurrarle cosas, lo que sorprendentemente hizo que se calmara de nuevo, Jessie por su parte dormía cálidamente abrazada a mi pecho.

-¡Qué instinto maternal ni qué nada, Abby! ¡Ese niño está poseído!- exclamó mi hermano asustado, hice cara de pocos amigos.

-Dios nos salve cuando estos animales tengan sus propios bebés- le dije al oído.

-Si se parecen a ti creo que no tendrán ningún problema- comentó la mamá de Mare.

-Créame, señora Mason. Si yo le parezco algo impulsivo estos batracios son el doble- Abby me codeó y yo solté una risita.

-Lo digo porque tú eres muy entregado a tu familia, Travis. Tus hermanos deberían aprender mucho de ti- y entonces ellos soltaron quejidos.

-Ay, sí, Travis es un bombón tatuado con chocolate ¡Necesito emborracharme o vomitaré!- protestó Taylor.

-Creo que de todas formas vomitarás, Tay- dijo Pidge divertida, entonces mi padre apareció con una botella de champagne.

-Haremos un brindis ¡Por los nuevos integrantes de la familia! Jessica, James y América- soltó papá y todos aplaudieron y chillaron, me pregunté cómo soportarían mis bebés tanta fiesta. Dejé a Jessie al lado de su madre y tomé nuestras copas.

-¿Por nosotros, Pidge?- ella se lo pensó un momento y sonrió.

-Por todos nosotros, mi amor- asintió y con un último y prolongado beso, todos vaciamos nuestras copas.

Después de que Abby recobró sus fuerzas, era hora de irnos los cuatro a casa. Papá insistió en que nos quedáramos pero ella respondió que no podíamos cuidar a los bebés sin todo lo necesario, pero le aseguró que los visitaríamos seguido, una vez más la fiesta chilló y aplaudió y festejó, pero yo solo quería irme a casa a acurrucarme con mi familia. Salimos del auto, ella sosteniendo a Jessie y yo a Jay, nos plantamos frente a la puerta, ella respiró profundamente.

-¿Estás listo para esto?- preguntó.

-Más que nunca, Pigeon- le aseguré, ella abrió la puerta lo más delicada y calladamente que pudo, prácticamente corrimos al cuarto de los niños para limpiarlos y vestirlos, era toda una ciencia, me daba miedo porque eran tan pequeños y frágiles, tuve ganas de dejarlos en un pedestal rodeado por ángeles para que nadie los tocara nunca, o se las verían conmigo.

-Despacio, Trav. Vas a despertarlo- me dijo mientras yo intentaba dejar a James en su cuna.

-¡Me pones nervioso, Pidge!- protesté, ella acarició mi mejilla, lo logré, Jay no hizo ni un sonido, estaba dormido cual piedra. Para mi esposa fue más fácil arropar a Jessica, las niñas no lloran tanto como los niños cuando son bebés. Dejamos la puerta un tanto cerrada y cuando estuvimos seguros de que ya todo estaba en calma, soltamos un suspiro aliviado.

-Bien, es hora de que mamá vaya a dormir también- dije y tomé a Abby en mis brazos, ella tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido por lo que decidió unir nuestras bocas antes de que algo pasara. La dejé en nuestra cama y ella me ayudó a quitarme la chaqueta, sin despegar sus labios de los míos.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- pregunté besando su mejilla.

-He esperado nueve meses por esto, Trav. Nada que me digas podrá frenarme ahora… - me dijo con una risita.

-¿Ni siquiera recordarte que nuestros bebés salieron de ese lugar donde solo yo había tenido acceso antes?- dije, ella rodó los ojos, Dios, amaba cuando hacía eso.

-Solo no me dejes peor de lo que ya debe estar- suplicó, me sostuve encima de ella.

-Depende de cómo lo tomes, mi cielo. Es como una manera de festejar la llegada de nuestros hijos- la cité, ella me sonrió.

\- Y asegurarnos de que lleguen muchos más- la besé de nuevo ¿Cómo era posible ser tan feliz en esta vida jodida y mundo loquísimo? ¿Cómo podía ser ella tan perfecta y darme todo lo que no sabía que quería y necesitaba? Bueno, mis preguntas tendrían que esperar a que terminara de complacer a mi esposa, las palabras no tenían un espacio definido esa noche.

Nos despertó un chillido terrible, ambos seguíamos desnudos y agotados de lo que había acontecido hace apenas un par de horas. ¿Era en serio? ¿Las 3 am?

-Los bebés- dijo Abby aún adormilada.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

-Yo ya me encargué de formarlos y alimentarlos por todo este tiempo, te toca- me envió a mí al campo de batalla, como si yo no hubiera contribuido nada. Solté un quejido y cogí los primeros bóxers del armario, fui al cuarto de los niños y en la oscuridad traté de adivinar quién era el del escándalo, era James.

-Ya, tranquilo, pequeño ¿Qué sucede?- lo levanté de su cuna y lo puse contra mi pecho desnudo, pude sentir los latidos de su corazoncito, encendí la luz del cuarto, para mi suerte Jessie no protestó. Tenía que ser mi hijo, Jay lloraba a todo pulmón. Recordé lo que Stella me había enseñado con tanta paciencia _"Si llora: revisa su pañal, averigua si tiene hambre, golpéalo suavemente porque puede estarse ahogando en sus gases"_ suerte que ella hablaba en un idioma que sí entendía, esa maldita maestra para padres primerizos me había hecho quedar como tonto frente al otro idiota al que Abby le resultaba muy sexy como para estar embarazada. Hice las tres cosas, al final no resultó ser ninguna, algo que no le gustó lo había despertado y tuve que quedarme ahí arrullándolo por como 15 minutos, y eso que decían que los bebés se dormían rápido. Cuando por fin Jay se calmó volví al cuarto, Pigeon ni siquiera se había molestado en vestirse de nuevo, ella también dormía cuál bebé, me metí entre las sábanas de nuevo, ella se dio vuelta y se abrazó contra mí, ese sentimiento era mejor que cualquier cancioncita para dormir.

**Abby POV:**

-Pidge, te toca- ordenó Travis, me levanté con las cobijas contra mi pecho, solo había pasado media hora desde el primero lloriqueo.

-Mierda, no sabes lo cansada que estoy. Me dejas exhausta…- dije, cogí mi bata, no tenía ganas de mover ni un dedo ¡Peor de ir a buscar mi pijama! Llegué al cuarto y era Jessie quien lloraba, la levanté delicadamente, sí, esa era mi primera prueba, la niña olía mal.

-No puede ser posible- la dejé sobre la mesita de cambios y aparté sus ropas, con miedo de qué podría encontrarme ahí. Admitiré que esa parte de ser padres no era tan agradable ¿Cómo asegurarse de dejarla limpia cuando con un pequeño roce podría infectar todo su cuerpito? Pero logré hacerlo, ni pregunten cómo, fui al baño a lavarme las manos y tuve que verme al espejo. Tenía el maquillaje de la fiesta todo corrido y mi peinado estaba arruinado, no sé cómo rayos Travis había logrado acostarse conmigo mientras yo lucía así. Después hice lo que toda madre primeriza haría, ver cómo estaba mi estirado cuerpo, no lucía tan mal como yo pensaba, pero definitivamente Mare y yo tendríamos que pasar más tiempo en el gimnasio y para colmo, como siempre, Trav me había dejado hinchada.

-Recuérdame no tener sexo después de que mi cuerpo haya sido arrollado- le dije mientras volvía a la cama.

-Lo que tú desees- estaba muy ensoñado como para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Me dejé la bata puesta y me envolví en las sábanas cara a cara con mi marido que ahora roncaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

_-¡Ay, no me dan respiro!_\- protestó Travis cuando uno de los gemelos comenzó a gimotear de nuevo.

-Te toca- golpeé su estomago con mi pierna, el resopló y arrastrando los pies fue a ver a nuestros hijos.

-¡Dime que no es en serio! ¿Qué demonios les dabas a estos niños?- exclamó desde el otro cuarto, era su turno. Me reí estruendosamente. -¡No es gracioso, Abigail! Creo que James está intoxicado o algo- se quejó de nuevo, por muy cruel que sonara a mí me resultaba de lo más cómico.

-¡Cambia su pañal y no llores!- exigí, se tardó más que yo obviamente y solo pude tenderme en la cama de nuevo cuando la luz del cuarto se apagó y escuché las pisadas de Trav.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Creo que vi a la muerte misma ahí dentro!- exclamó enredado su cuerpo con el mío de nuevo.

-Espera, espera ¡Dije nada de… eso!- le recordé, él me miró irritado.

-Solo voy a abrazarte, no te emociones- besó mi hombro, me reí y acaricié su cabello con mi mano.

-Mejor nos vamos acostumbrando a desvelarnos- aconsejé, el asintió y tratamos de dormirnos de nuevo.

_La última vez de esa noche fue aún peor._ Comenzó con un minúsculo lloriqueó que se convirtió en dos ruidosos gritos ¡Dos, al mismo tiempo!

-¿Cómo es esto posible?- preguntó Trav pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-James debe haber despertado a Jessica- supuse, palmeé su pierna para que se levantara.

-Ahora concuerdo con Tommy ¿Cuándo se les acaba la batería a estos niños?- preguntó mientras ambos íbamos a paso de zombie al cuarto.

-Nunca, mi amor, nunca- le recordé.

-Yo con Jay, tú con Jessie- dijo y ambos fuimos a las cunas, levanté a Jessica y la acurruqué contra mi pecho, después de 10 minutos de arrullarlos a los dos, tomamos otras medidas.

-Dame a la niña y tú ven con tu hijo- sugirió Trav.

-Buena idea- asentí e intercambiamos bebés.

-¿Sabes qué le pasa?- me preguntó, negué con la cabeza.

-Probablemente solo tuvo una pesadilla o algo- comenté y revisé bien a mi hijo, no parecía necesitar un cambio, entonces intenté abrir su boquita con mi dedo y él lo sostuvo ahí un buen rato. –Oh, oh- exclamé.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Trav dándole palmaditas a Jessie en la espalda.

-Creo que tiene hambre- respondí, Travis hizo un puchero.

-Bien, entonces dale de comer- pero que genio que era mi marido.

-¡Jamás se me habría ocurrido a mí, muchas gracias!- levanté a James y lo llevé al baño.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó él preocupado.

-¡Nada, Trav! Es solo que… nunca lo he hecho y no sé- respondí, James seguía llorando abrazado a mí. Sabía qué debía hacer, pero no cómo hacerlo.

-No puede ser tan difícil, Pidge- me aseguró, parecía estar batiendo más que meciendo a Jessie.

-Sí ¿Qué tan complicado puede resultar hacer que mi bebé succione mis fluidos corporales?- protesté.

-¡Imágenes mentales, Abby!-

-¡Como si no las hubieras visto antes!- me dispuse a alimentar a mi hijo, suerte que Jay sabía exactamente qué hacer o yo habría caído en ataque de pánico. Acaricié su cabecita mientras él "comía", se veía tan pequeño y tembloroso, era precioso. Me giré para ver cómo seguía mi esposo, Jessie ahora lloraba menos.

-Vamos, princesa, ya tranquilízate. Papá no va a ir a ningún lado ¿Bien? Él siempre va a cuidarte y a quererte, papá siempre tratará de hacer todo lo mejor por ti. Supongo que ahora eres muy pequeña para entenderlo, Jess, solo quiero que lo sepas. Tú vas a crecer, nosotros envejeceremos, las cosas cambiarán, vendrán más personas a nuestras vidas, pero hay una cosa que estoy seguro de que jamás va a cambiar: lo mucho que yo te amo, chiquilla- él susurraba, pero yo pude oírlo todo. Mis miedos ahora eran estúpidos ¿Cómo podría ese hombre tan maravilloso no ser un buen padre?-Eso se quedará así siempre- la dejó en su cunita y ella ya dormía plácidamente. Me acerqué a él con James aún pegado a mi pecho y besé su mejilla.

-Eres fantástico- dije, él sonrió.

-Solo basta con ser honesto… ellos se aburrirán tanto que quedarán dormidos en un segundo- comentó, me reí, por fin Jay había quedado dormido, lo aparté de mí y lo dejé en su cuna. Travis me abrazó por la cintura.

-No lo hicimos mal para ser nuestra primera noche- reconocí, Travis asintió.

-Supongo que cuando haces algo que amas, no te resulta tan difícil ni cansado- besó mi mejilla.

La mañana siguiente, Mare y Shep fueron a visitarnos, América se veía reluciente y completamente feliz con su anillo en mano, ahora todo era perfecto para nosotros. Trav y Shepley habían ido a recoger un encargo y Mare me ayudaba con los bebés.

-¿Tan cansado fue?- preguntó besando la manita de James, él esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa de vez en cuando.

-No tienes ni idea ¿Qué no ves mis ojos?- tenía unas ojeras enormes y eso no era lo peor, ahora estaba hinchada desde el cuello hasta la planta de los pies, era terrible. Jessie se estremeció en mis brazos.

-Solo tienes que acostumbrarte, lo harás bien, Abby- me alentó, viéndola de ese modo, sosteniendo a James y luciendo tan calmada, me puse a pensar que tal vez Mare sería una buena madre también algún día.

-Amén- respondí, ella rió.

-¿Y Travis cómo lo tomó, eh?- preguntó alzando a mi bebé para hacerle mimos en su naricita.

-Él es de lo mejor, Mare. Es tan natural, es genial con Jessie- Mare estaba muy emocionada con Jay- Oye, no lo sacudas tanto, acaba de…- le dio vuelta antes que el niño la ensuciara, sí, sería buena madre algún día-…comer. Solo dámelo- me entregó a mi hijo y ella se llevó a Jess, limpié su boquita.

-Lo siento, y hablando de eso… ¿es incómodo?- preguntó, la miré confundida mientras le daba palmaditas a Jay en su espalda.

-¿Qué es incómodo?-

-Ya sabes…. Alimentarlos ¿Se siente raro?-

-Un poco, después te duele como el infierno- confesé, ella tenía una expresión no muy agradable.-

-Y eso que algunas se quejan del dolor después de las cirugías de aumento- me reí antes su comentario.

-Ni lo menciones-supliqué. Tendría que acomodarme a la idea de ser madre, apuesto que nadie se esperaba eso de _"Lucky Thirteen"._

_-¡_Ya llegaron por quienes lloraban!- anunció Shep saliendo del auto.

-Hola, amor- saludó Mare a su nuevo prometido. Se veían de lo más dulces.

-¿Todo bien con mis pichoncitos?-preguntó Trav, yo asentí.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, cielo- dijo Shepley, Mare y yo los vimos a ambos emocionadas.

-¿Qué es?- exigió saber América.

-Dijiste que querías una boda espectacular. Tuvimos una gran idea, lo malo es que tendremos que esperar un poco pero… valdrá la pena-continuó.

-¡Ya suéltalo, enamorado!- pedí, Shep me sonrió.

-Prepárense chicas, ¡Nos vamos a Hawaii!-.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola chiquillos! ¿Cómo les va a todos? Bien, aquí les he dejado otro capítulo para su deleite, supongo que han quedado satisfechos (¡Si Dios lo quiere!) Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, es divertidísimo poder compartir mis ideas con ustedes y saber que de alguna u otra manera les gustan ¡En serio, mil gracias por su apoyo! Ahora sí tengo que ponerme en marcha para los últimos capítulos (lo sé, lo sé. No lloren) Este fic siempre será el mejor que escribiré pero ya va siendo hora de que llegue a su fin. Dejando a un lado lo deprimente, díganme ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¡Sus comentarios son como dulces imágenes para mis ojos que llenan mi alma de inspiración! XDDDD Así que, cuéntenmelo todo ¡No se guarden nada! Besos para todos los lectores desde Ecuador jaja ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, Bye!


	19. La Boda- Parte 1

**Abby POV:**

_***8 meses después***_

-¡Travis, se está cayendo!- le dije a mi esposo, que más bien parecía botones de algún hotel, al ver que mi bebé comenzaría a llorar si perdía su juguete favorito. El llevaba el cochecito doble de los gemelos con Jay dormido en él, la pañalera y su maleta, yo por mi parte llevaba mi bolso de mano y mi propia maleta, pero sostenía con dificultad a Jessie mientras hablaba por teléfono, a ella no le gustaba estar en el coche si Jay no jugaba con ella. – Sí, tenemos todo listo, las reservaciones hechas y los boletos de regreso comprados, Jim- le aseguré, el estaba preocupado por los niños, pero Stella dijo que no les pasaría nada ya que estaban lo suficientemente grandes para viajar.

-Bien, Pidge. Tengan cuidado y no duden en llamar si algo sucede- contestó con un suspiro, él también iría a la boda, de hecho toda la familia de Shep y Mare irían pero nosotros nos adelantábamos para ayudarlos con los preparativos y de paso tener unas lindas vacaciones.

-Gracias, Jim. Nos veremos pronto, mándales un beso a los chicos- colgué, Jessie jugaba con mi cabello, pero yo estaba muy apurada para llegar a tiempo a nuestro vuelo.

Después de ser registrados y comprobar nuestras visas y pasaportes finalmente entramos al avión, tuvimos unos problemas con el equipaje pero Travis se las arregló perfectamente como siempre, fuimos a nuestros asientos, el mío era el de al lado ventana, como llevaría a Jay conmigo quería que él viera el cielo, aunque tal vez no se vería nada porque estaba oscuro, seguía dormido pero no tardaría en despertarse.

-¿Los tortolos ya llegaron al hotel?- preguntó Trav con una sonrisa enorme en su cara mientras hacía reír a Jessica.

-Por lo que Mare dijo esta mañana hubo unos problemas con su suite pero los arreglarán de un modo u otro- respondí sonriendo ante la mueca de felicidad de mi hija.

-Bien, entonces… vamos a Hawái – dijo él contento dejando a Jessie reposar contra su pecho.

\- Así es, mi amor- me acerqué a él para darle un tierno pero prolongado beso.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso. Si me disculpas, amor de mi vida, te recuerdo que hiciste que me levantara a las 5 de la mañana para estar listo para un vuelvo que saldría a las 12 de la noche, así que pondré a esta señorita a dormir y luego yo haré lo mismo- tuve que despertarlo temprano ese día porque no habíamos empacado y porque James comenzó a llorar a esa hora, él comenzó a arrullar a Jess que no tardó más de cinco minutos en dormirse, en brazos de su padre claro está. Y a los primeros 30 minutos de viaje ya tenía a mis tres bebés dormidos, todos apoyados en mí, lo resumiré en tres palabras: "Vida de madre", ellos hacen de todo pero tú ya no. Un poco después James se levantó, sin llorar por suerte y me miró con ojitos cansados, le di su chupete para evitar que saliera cualquier sonido de su boquita, si no lo ponía a hacer algo seguramente armaría un enorme escándalo, así que prendí la pantalla del asiento y dejé que viera esos ridículos dibujos de formas geométricas que cantan, si ese era su método de desarrollar el cerebro de los bebés tendría que enseñarles muchas cosas después, pero si eso lo entretenía un rato no me iba a quejar. Revisé mi teléfono y aún faltaba tiempo para que llegáramos.

**Ha recibido un mensaje de: Mare**

"_Asumo que estarán ya de camino ¿Verdad?"_

Tecleé la respuesta.

"_Asumes bien, amiga mía. James está de lo más emocionado por ver a sus tíos, Jess y Travis están cansadísimos pero lo logramos._

**Respuesta de: Mare**

"_¡Ay, que hermosos! Mándame una foto de mi sobrino __ "_

No sé como logré que mi bebé mirara a la cámara de mi celular, pero lo hizo, tomé una foto de ambos y se la envié a América.

"_Vaya, no hay duda de que es tu hijo, Abby ¡Es tan precioso! Te diré que Shep está más nervioso con la boda que yo ¡Imagínate! Entonces, debo irme antes de que escoja merengue para el glaseado del pastel, ya sabes cómo se pone papá cuando eso llega a su boca ¡Suerte, los adoro a todos!"_

Sonreí ante los nervios de Shep y guardé mi celular de nuevo, dispuesta a tomar una pequeña siesta mientras Jay reía con los dibujos.

**Travis POV:**

-_Tiempo, es lo me menos tenemos, Maddox ¡él está viniendo! Llegará cuando menos se lo espere…_\- Mi jefe chilló como siempre, como si yo no lo supiera. Yo no podía decir nada y me quedé mirando bajo hasta que la escena cambió.

-_Mi pequeña Cookie ¿En serio creíste que podrías escapar de mí?_\- Mick tenía a Pigeon acorralada contra una pared, su maquillaje estaba corrido, su vestido casi caía de su cuerpo y lloraba desesperadamente, me tensé pero no logré moverme de donde estaba.

_-¡Quiero verlo, ahora! No seguiré con esto hasta que me asegures que Travis está bien_\- gritó ella dándole una bofetada a su padre. Entonces me vi atado de pies a cabeza en una silla, rodeado de los matones de Benny que me apuntaban con todas las armas de su inventario ¿Qué había hecho?

-_Oh, Travis está bien, te lo aseguro, pero… no puedo decir lo mismo de los gemelos_, _maldita zorra. Ahora vuelve ahí y has tu trabajo._\- respondió él. Entonces volvió a cambiar la escena, ahora estaba con Shep y Mare, sangre corría por mi labio inferior y mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre.

_-¿Dónde están ellos, América? ¿Dónde están mis bebés?_\- exigí saber mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-_Como si no supieras ya…_\- susurró Shepley al lado de quien ahora ya era su esposa, Mare levantó sus ojos llorosos.

-_Él los mató, Trav… dijo que quería a Abby para sí solo e hizo que los ahogaran_-confesó, entonces sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, mis niños habían pagado el precio de mis estupideces. Salí corriendo del apartamento y vi a Pidge encerrada en el auto, su ojo estaba morado y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-_Ya no están ¿Cierto?_\- preguntó cuando abrí la puerta del auto, acaricié su mejilla pero ella la apartó y me miró acusadoramente.

-_Pigeon, yo…_\- ella me empujó y salió del auto plantándose en frente de mí.

_-¿Por qué no hiciste nada, Travis? ¡Tú dejaste que él los matara, no lo detuviste! Prometiste que nos protegerías siempre ¿Dónde están Jessica y James ahora, ah? ¡Dónde, maldita sea! ¡Tú dejaste que esto pasara, él nos encontró y tú no lo evitaste! Todo esto es tu culpa… ¡Tú permitiste que matara a mis hijos! ¡Te detesto, Travis! Te odio…_\- chilló, dejó algo en mi mano y se fue, cuando la abrí vi que era nuestro anillo de bodas, era oficial, había perdido mi todo para siempre.

Desperté agitado y con las mejillas húmedas. Había sido un sueño, no cabía duda, agradecí que fuera así. Era realmente molesto que las preocupaciones me siguieran hasta mi subconsciente, el avión se sacudió un tanto. Jessie se movió molesta en mis brazos, besé la cabecita de mi princesa y enjuagué mis lágrimas, me volteé para ver a Pigeon profundamente dormida con James recostado en su pecho, la pantalla seguía encendida mostrando esas caricaturas que Abby odiaba que los bebés vieran, acaricié su cabello. Traté de convencerme de que solo había sido una pesadilla pero me tomó tiempo calmarme, Jess se quejaba de los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón. Miré a la oscura ventana, pensando en mis horribles e inconscientes ocurrencias que, de alguna manera, eran terriblemente posibles. SI no detenía a Benny cuanto antes, él acabaría con nosotros, ya lo habíamos provocado y no había nada que Mick o Benny no harían por recuperar a _"Lucky Thirteen"_, a Mick no se le daba bien el juego y ambos estaban endeudados hasta la coronilla con muchos otros criminales peores que ellos, el jefe me convenció de que si nos librábamos de Benny podríamos llegar hasta ellos, estaba asustado. Entonces decidí tomar una decisión apresurada, aún tenía otros cuatro meses de tareas paternales pero tendría que sacrificarlo por el bien de mis bebés, si no los podía proteger estando con ellos, los protegería terminando con cualquiera que pudiera hacerles algo.

-¿Bebé, pasa algo?- Abby preguntó adormilada, parecía que Jay se despertaría pero solo pestañeó levemente y volvió a caer en el pecho de su mamá.

-Nada, preciosa. Creo que hubo algo de turbulencia, eso es todo- Abby asintió y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro, recosté mi mejilla sobre ella, suspiré.

-¿Trav?- dijo, su respiración me hizo coquillas.

-¿Dime, hermosa?- respondí, ella soltó una risita contenta.

-Creo que olvidé decirte que visitaremos a las primas de Mare antes de ir al hotel, te amo- y entonces fingió estar dormida de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- chillé bajo, de todos modos me mandaron a callar, malditos turistas, pero esta vez confirmé que ella ya no estaba consciente. –No puede ser…- susurré. Las trillizas Mason no eran de mi agrado, primero: porque hablaban con perversiones a cualquiera que les pareciera guapo teniendo novia, esposa, estando divorciado con 5 hijos, siendo viudo o incluso si era el mismísimo Papa, segundo: porque estaban exageradamente bronceadas a pesar de que cada verano iban a su casa de Honolulu a seguir causándose cáncer por radiación solar, tercero: eran las más chismosas, gritonas y odiosas personas que yo había conocido jamás, Mare me agradaba mucho, y no solo porque me había "presentado" al amor de mi vida, sino porque era una buena persona con corazón de oro que amaba a Abby tanto como yo lo hacía. Ahora tendría que ver a las tres baratas imitaciones de Paris Hilton pellizcar las mejillas de mis bebés y meciéndolos tanto que les provocarían vómito, al final que mi realidad podía llegar a ser tan mala como mis pesadillas.

Los cuatro despertamos con las palabras de la azafata anunciando nuestra llegada al Aeropuerto Internacional de Honolulu, James comenzó a llorar.

-Aquí vamos… Jay, por el amor de Dios ¡No es mi culpa que el avión aterrice! ¿Por qué tengo que cargar con las consecuencias?- se quejó Pigeon dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras él enterraba su enrojecida cara en el pelo de mamá, eran del mismo color que los de él así que casi no se distinguía entre los cabellos de ambos.

-Por ser su madre, Pidge- besé su mejilla y me levanté del asiento con cuidado de no despertar a mi niña ¿Cómo es que no se había despertado en todo el viaje? ¡Ah, claro! Debía estar muerta porque la noche anterior James había armado un terrible escándalo, ahora Abby estaba más que hinchada, era un bebé así que no se suponía que fuera cuidadoso con quien le proveía sus alimentos. Bajé la maleta de mano del compartimento de arriba y Abby me siguió mientras salíamos del avión y apenas tocamos tierras hawaianas comencé a sudar y a rogar por una cerveza, mentalmente claro. Pidge se quejó por el intenso sol y se puso las gafas con cuidado, pero James se las sacó al minuto y se quedó jugando con ellas.

-Si las rompes, considérate huérfano, James Andrew Maddox. - me reí ante su comportamiento de madre irresponsable, era gracioso porque Abby siempre trataba a Jay como si fuera un Dios griego al que ni el pétalo de una rosa podía tocar.

-Ahí vienen los Maddox- anunció Shepley al vernos pasar por la puerta del aeropuerto.

-¡Mis niños!- chilló América y corrió a abrazarnos a los cuatro.

-¿Niños? ¡Tengo 24 años!- le recordé, ella frunció el sueño.

-Me refería a los bebés, idiota- Pidge le cedió a Jay un rato y acarició los mechoncitos castaños de mi princesa que seguía profundamente dormida en mi brazo.

-Más te vale que seas amable conmigo si quieres que vaya a ver a las hijas de Satanás playero – respondí, Jay casi hace que las gafas de Pigeon cayeran al suelo pero ella las agarró justo a tiempo.

-Es lo mismo que dije yo, pero tú no tienes por qué quejarte ¡Yo seré el familiar ahora! Te dije que tendríamos que pagar el precio de hacer la boda en casa del tío Derek.- protestó Shepley, Mare lo golpeó.

-Mejor acabemos con esto rápido antes de que ella pida el divorcio antes de siquiera haberse casado- sugirió Pidge y asumo que todos accedimos puesto que no dijimos ni una palabra y fuimos al convertible del tío de América. James sonreía con la suave brisa que soplaba su cara y la bella vista al mar.

-Mira nada más, la bella durmiente ¿Cómo es que no ha soltado ni un chillido desde que entramos al avión?- preguntó mi esposa acurrucándose a mi lado.

-Porque está conmigo, Pidge. Así de simple- contesté, ella me miró fastidiada y luego se rió.

-Eso quiere decir que la aburres tanto que no quiere ni despertarse- esta vez yo reí y le di un beso.

-Llegamos. Respira hondo, Trav. – me aconsejó Shep mientras parqueaba el auto en la enorme casa de playa de los Mason.

-Gracias, primo. Tu igual – dije y salimos al encuentro de Derek el tío de Mare, Mia su esposa y las trillizas: Charlotte, Casandra y Candy.

-¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Abby! – Casandra corrió a abrazar a Pigeon, ella se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver que dejaba mostrar una reciente cirugía cubierta por su casi minúsculo bikini, sus hermanas se acercaron a saludar a América y coquetear con Shepley.

-Hola, Trav- ahora Casandra se acercó a mí y me estampó un beso en la mejilla, provocándome mareo por su fuertísimo perfume. Después miró a Jess. -¡Oh, los bebés!-. Cuando ella ya no me veía limpié mi mejilla lo mejor que pude pero apuesto a que su lápiz labial seguía ahí, Abby me dio otro beso justo ahí para que dejara de restregarme la cara.

-¡Son tan parecidos a ti!- dijo Candy mimando a James, él parecía asustado. Me sorprendí de ver a Charlotte tan cambiada, ya no estaba exageradamente bronceada como sus hermanas, había cambiado su color rubio natural por un castaño claro y reemplazado sus lentes de contacto extra azules por unos lentes que dejaban ver sus lindos ojos verde agua, estaba más tapada que sus hermanas, ahora sí se veía bonita.

-Y que lo digas ¡Sería capaz de robarme a Travis un rato para asegurarme de tener hijos hermosos!- confesó Casandra, me quedé estupefacto ante la idea, Pigeon suspiró algo enfurecida pero después fingió una sonrisa. Acarició el brazo de Jessica pero ella despertó y al ver a alguien que no era su mamá o Mare, obviamente comenzó a llorar.

-Oh ¿Se asustó la niña más hermosa del mundo?- alcé a mi bebita para alejarla de la rubia loca.

-¿Se asustó o se sorprendió?- presumió Casandra. Agradecí que sus padres llegaran a saludarnos.

-¡Abigail! ¿Cómo estás, querida?- preguntó Mia dándole un fuerte abrazo a Pidge.

-Muy bien, Mia. Gracias por preguntar- le aseguró ella. Derek por su parte se acercó a mí y palmeó mi espalda.

-¿Estos son los gemelos, ah?- preguntó, ella asintió dulcemente.

-¿No son tan lindos, papi?- dijo Candy aferrándose al brazo de Derek.

-Prepárate para ser abuelo, papá- rió Charlotte, yo escondí una sonrisa.

-Sabes que bajaría las estrellas por ti, querida. Pero eso no te lo concedo ni aunque me pagues- contestó Derek.

-Wow, Lottie ¡Te ves asombrosa!- le dijo Pigeon a Charlotte, ella sonrió.

\- Pues tú ni siquiera pareces haber estado embarazada- ella agarró a Abby del brazo y juntos fuimos a la casa.

-Agradéceme a mí, Lottie. A quien ves son 8 meses de entrenamiento profesional con América Mason- dijo Mare cambiando de brazo a mi hijo para alejarlo un poco de Candy que lo ponía nervioso.

-¡Bravo!- dijo finalmente Charlotte con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lograron tranquilizar a Charlotte?- le pregunté a Mia, hizo una mueca.

-No me gustaría decirte esto, Travis… pero ya que preguntaste… Charlotte fue a rehabilitación- respondió ella, casi me desplomé en el sillón de la sala de estar, estaba más que sorprendido.

-¿Rehabilitación? ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté cuando las 5 chicas ya no nos oían, mi primo se sentó a mi lado y me pidió a Jessie, se la di para seguir hablando con Mia.

-Después de asistir a la fiesta de Abigail, las niñas fueron a una discoteca y un amigo de Candy le ofreció una pequeña dosis de… cocaína a Charlotte, ella aceptó y nos tomó 5 meses descubrir que se había hecho adicta, salió del hospital hace apenas unas cuantas semanas- estaba en shock, así que Charlotte había estado en rehabilitación por tres meses. Tenía que admitir que era lo mejor, Charlotte era mucho más impulsiva que sus hermanas, me reconfortaba saber que estaba redimida ahora que sabía los peligros de la "diversión" en exceso, así como Pidge y yo, ella había tenido que aprenderlo del modo difícil.

-Como lo siento, Mia. Pero me alegro de que se haya recuperado- contesté, Jessie soltó una risita divertida mientras su tío la hacía jugar.

-Gracias, Travis. Solo espero que Candy y Casandra maduren pronto también, estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ellas- comentó Derek.

-¿Comenzando…?- Me susurró Shep, escondí mi sonrisa de nuevo.

-Solo necesitan que la vida les dé una buena paliza y abrirán los ojos- les aseguré, Mia quedó pálida un segundo pero después sonrió de nuevo, su esposo acarició su hombro.

-Supongo que tu sabes más de estas cosas, señor "Mad Dog"- dijo Derek, le sonreí y giré la cabeza para ver a mi primo.

-¿Les dijiste, imbécil?- pregunté aún sonriendo, Shep tenía la boca pegada a la mejilla de Jessie.

-Puede que les haya contado una partecita- confesó el traidor.

-No es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, Travis. Es bueno que Abigail te haya hecho mejor persona- dijo Mia tranquilizándome.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Esa mujer es mi vida!- respondí Derek y Mia rieron conmigo, Jessie por su parte cayó en mi pierna luciendo contentísima. –Y esta pequeña también lo es, junto con su hermanito- besé la naricita de mi princesa. Abby y las chicas volvieron adentro, esa vez ella cargaba a James.

-¿Qué dices si llevamos a los niños a la playa un rato?- preguntó sentándose sobre mi pierna.

-¡Por favor di que sí, Trav! Me muero por verlos jugando con la arena- suplicó Candy.

-Solo si las locas Mason no tocan a mis pichoncitos- susurré a su oído.

-Entonces serás el niñero- me besó, le dijo a Shep que sostuviera a Jay un rato y junto con América fueron a ver el equipaje al auto.

-¡Aw, míralos que lindos! Después de tanto tiempo de estar casados, aún se dan besos… ¿Cómo lo logran?- preguntó Casandra jugando con los mechones rubios de Candy. Su padre carraspeó molesto, esta vez Shep y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos.

-Con, amor. Linda, con amor- respondió Mia. Derek abrazó a su esposa y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Ugh ¡Papá, hay niños aquí!- se quejó Candy.

-¿Y tú cómo crees que se hacen los niños, ah?- preguntó Shep divertido, Derek se rió con nosotros, Casandra por su parte hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Después de cambiarnos todos y prácticamente bañarnos en bloqueador solar, llevamos a los gemelos a ver el agua por primera vez en sus vidas. Y claro que hacía un calor infernal, los cabellos de mis hijos se pegaban a sus frentes pero estaban de lo más contentos cubriéndose de arena, sobretodo Jessie en su bañador turquesa, de vez en cuando ella y James se tiraban arena uno al otro, sin tanta puntería porque también nos ensuciaban a Abby y a mí, ella sonrió.

-¿Cómo lograremos sacarlos de aquí después?- preguntó Pidge con su boca acariciando mi oído.

-Con un nuevo juguete, Pidge- ella rió y besé su mejilla.

-O tal vez comentándoles que en cualquier momento el volcán podría erupcionar y matarnos a todos- sacó el chupete de la boca de James con cuidado de no hacerlo llorar y lo metió en su bolso, Stella había dicho que no lo acostumbráramos a él demasiado.

-No creo que quieras traumarlos de por vida, amor- dije sonriendo.

-Solo para salvarlos de las ahora gemelas locas- aseguró ella.

-¿Supiste de Charlotte, o no?- pregunté, ella asintió tristemente.

-Mare me contó apenas entró en rehabilitación- contestó. Entonces América la llamó a las olas y ella me miró suplicante.

-¿Crees que puedan quedarse cinco minutos con ellos?- preguntó, besé su frente.

-Ve todo el tiempo que quieras, Shep y yo nos encargamos- le aseguré, ella me dio un beso rápido, se quitó su camisa y corrió a ver a las chicas que saltaban en el agua. Shep que estaba tendido carbonizándose me miró.

-¿Tengo cara de "La niñera" o qué?- se quejó mientras James lo cubría de arena, Jessie por su parte se frotaba los ojos con la camisa de mamá.

-No, pero de seguro no te gustará ver a tu prometida furiosa ¿Verdad?-apunté, Shepley se levantó y comenzó a mecer a Jay como todo buen tío haría. –Así me gusta, perra- reí limpiando las manos de Jessie. Entonces me giré a ver como Pidge saltaba abrazada a América, aún al lado de esas idiotas rubias y después de tantos años compartidos con ella aún era la mujer más sexy que había visto en mi antes ridícula vida. Charlotte salió y se sentó a nuestro lado a secarse.

-Eres muy afortunado, Shepley. Mi prima Mare es una mujer maravillosa de verdad.- dijo Charlotte, Shep le sonrió mientras jugaba con las manitas de mi bebé.

-Lo sé, Lottie. Ella es perfecta ¿Sabías que gracias a nosotros estos dos palmazos se conocieron?- me codeó.

-¿Gracias a ustedes? Si mal no recuerdo ustedes no querían que viera a Pigeon ni en pintura- él hizo una mueca.

-¡Pero mírense ahora, casados y con dos hermosos bebés!- exclamó Charlotte.

-Bueno, tal vez sí ayudaron un poco…- admití. –Ahora yo te ayudaré, si algún día peleas con América siéntete libre de venir a cuidar a mis hijos- los tres reímos y Jessie aplaudió con sus manitas.

Más tarde, las chicas se cansaron del agua y vinieron con nosotros a ver la puesta del sol.

-¿Cómo están mis angelitos?- preguntó Abby escurriendo su cabello y poniéndose la camisa de nuevo.

-Parecen dos pequeños monstruos arenosos, señora esposa- respondí felizmente, era cierto, casi no podíamos ver sus caras de tan entierradas que estaban.

-Bueno, en cuanto no se traguen la arena no hay problemas, señor esposo- besó mis labios al sentarse en mi pierna.

-Y ustedes ya no tendrán que preocuparse porque mis papás vendrán a recoger a los bebés esta noche…- dijo América abrazándose a su prometido.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Pigeon preocupada. –Pero… ¿por qué?-.

-¡Ay, por favor, Abby! ¡Es noche de chicas hoy en el bar!- chilló Candy.

-Ah, claro… mis hermanos organizarán algo para ti.- le aseguré a Shep, el puso cara de pocos amigos. -Creo que puedo quedarme con ellos, Pigeon… tal vez no es necesario- dije besando su cuello, ella hizo una mueca.

-En ese caso me quedaré para ayudarte- respondió Casandra.

-¡No, claro que no! ¿Noche de chicas dijeron? ¡Noche de chicas será!- anunció Abby.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._


	20. La Boda-Parte 2

**Travis POV:**

Imposible, esa era la palabra que definía toda aquella situación. Abby era la que saldría con sus amiguitas a embriagarse y pasarlo bien mientras yo hacía mi mejor imitación de Mrs. Doubtfire. No es que no quisiera quedarme con mis hijos toda la noche pero ¿En serio sería ella, la dulce y un tanto redimida Abby la que iría a revivir sus días de soltera en los locos bares para turistas de Honolulu? No parecía justo, pero que todo fuera porque ella (Y América, no convenía dejarla fuera de eso) estuviera feliz.

-¡Mira, ya se ve como antes!- señaló el tatuaje de su cadera, el que dejaba perfectamente evidente que ella era solo mía. Durante el embarazo había quedado un tanto ilegible pero ahora estaba justo como el día en que lo habían puesto ahí. Después desvié mi mirada para ver a mi hermosa esposa tan arreglada como siempre, cuando veías su exterior podrías interpretar que era una de esas chicas tímidas, bonitas e inocentes pero una vez que veías fijamente sus ojos podrías haber adivinado que escondía algún peligroso secreto que morías por descubrir, ahora esa mirada solo reflejaba que estaba feliz y despreocupada.

-Te ves preciosa- besé su cuello, ella sonrió sospechado algo.

-Ah, no ¡No vas a hacer esto!- se rió abrazándose a mi cuello.

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunté.

-Sobornarme diciéndome lo linda que soy para que acceda a llevarte contigo y que lo sigas diciendo toda la noche y de paso alejar a unos cuantos pretendientes de por ahí- me dio un toquecito en la nariz, ¿Pretendientes? ¿Era en serio? ¡La mujer quería que me pasara en vela toda la noche imaginándome lo que podría pasar!

-Odio cuando tratas de matarme lentamente, Pigeon- lloriqueé pegando mí frente a su hombro.

-Deje de ser un bebé llorón, Señor Maddox- besó mi mejilla y rompió el abrazo. - Creo que merezco un descanso después de llevar a tus hijos dentro mío por nueve meses y cuidar de ellos sola cuando no estás por otros 8 meses más ¿O no?- ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que tuviera siempre la razón? "Cosa de mujeres" había respondido Shep una vez que se lo pregunté.

-Sí, linda- dije finalmente rendido y fui hasta la cama de "nuestra" habitación para ver a los niños dormir tranquilamente, era tarde así que Pidge insistió en ponerlos a dormir mientras ella estuviera ahí. Por esa noche nos quedaríamos en casa de los tíos de América.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que llame a mis padres?- preguntó Mare tocando la puerta, ella también se veía como toda una chica soltera, ¡Insisto! Completamente injusto.

-Oh, sí, todo estará bien. Es solo que Abby quiere provocarme un ataque al corazón por pura preocupación y quedar como madre soltera… pero ¿Quién la cuestiona, no?- hice un melodrama esperando convencer a Pigeon.

-Sigue hablando a ver si se te quita lo perverso y egoísta – respondió escogiendo sus pendientes.

-¿Perverso? ¡Tú eres la que me abandona sin compasión!- debo admitir que parecía que el que tenía depresión post- parto, era yo ¡Pero, Hey, tenía que intentar algo!

-Trav, por Dios- se quejó estando ya fastidiada de mi falsa actuación.

-Sería bueno que nos acompañara, Abby. Por seguridad y eso…- me alentó América, me di vuelta para verla a los ojos y le agradecí en silencio.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Shepley?- preguntó. ¿Shepley? ¿Qué tenía que ver él en esto?

-¡No fue mi culpa! Me miró con sus ojitos suplicantes y después me chantajeó con que quería disfrutar mis últimos días como soltera porque estar casada con él sería un infierno ¿Te das cuenta del plan malévolo?- ahora sí lo entendía, tal parece que Shep y yo habíamos tenido la misma idea.

-¿Es esto típico de ustedes o qué?- preguntó Abby furiosa.

-¡Vamos, Pigeon! Sabes que no toleraré saber que estás, digo están, ahí afuera solas con Dios sabe quién, haciendo Dios sabe qué y bebiendo lo que sea ¡Moriré en el intento!- supliqué a un segundo de rendirme, ella suspiró.

-A veces eres más bebé que los niños, arréglate pronto- accedió finalmente, sonreí, agarré mis cosas.

-No te vas a arrepentir, nena- le aseguré con un beso.

Abby POV:

-¡No puede ser! Mi primer día libre en más de un año y Trav se pone loco con sus sospechas- no sé si estaba ardiendo de calor o de ira, más que estar fastidiada por su comportamiento estaba herida porque no confiara en mí. Estábamos afuera de la casa esperando a los chicos, Candy y Casandra.

-No es porque sospeche de ti, si no porque siempre estuvo obsesionado contigo- me recordó Mare con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian- los papás de Mare ya habían llegado y seguramente estaban más que ocupados viendo a los gemelos dormir, me daba algo de cargo de conciencia dejarlos solos, era mi primera noche sin ellos en mucho tiempo.

-Pero no lo pienses tanto, hoy nos vamos a divertir a toda costa- me aseguró Mare tomándome por los brazos.

-Dios te oiga- entonces escuchamos que las puertas se cerraban.

-Díganme que esas no son familiares mías, por favor- dijo Lottie preocupada por el aspecto de sus hermanas, ambas se habían maquillado tanto como solo América y yo lo hacíamos estando en Las Vegas, tenían un escote enorme y sus mini faldas daban la impresión de querer más que solo bailar con chicos esa noche.

\- ¿Están… seguras de que quieren salir así?- no pude evitar preguntarlo. Travis y Shep salieron detrás de ellas y pude jurar que sus ojos se salían de las órbitas.

-Sí ¿Por qué no? Te has dado cuenta de lo caluroso que es aquí ¡Imagínate cuando pasas horas bailando!-respondió Candy, Sí, claro, "bailando". Trav ni siquiera necesito una advertencia, bastó con mi mirada para traerlo a mi lado enseguida. "Buen chico" pensé acariciando su mejilla.

-Uf, me muero por ver cómo se mueve Trav- pasó Cassie a nuestro lado para meterse directamente en el convertible sin siquiera abrir la puerta.

-Creo que comienzo a arrepentirme yo…- susurró Travis, yo asentí y me senté al lado de Cassie con él a mi lado. Shep tomó el asiento del conductor y Mare a su lado.

-Entonces ¿Ansiosos por revivir sus días de gloria?- preguntó Candy jugando con un mechón de sus rubios cabellos.

-Me temo que actualmente sigo viviendo mis días de gloria, Candy querida- respondió Trav abrazándose a mí.

-Y los de Shep apenas comienzan- dijo mi mejor amiga haciéndole mimos a su prometido pero con cuidado de que él no perdiera el control del volante. Estaba más que feliz por ellos, pero en cierto modo era una ironía, Travis y yo nos habíamos conocido porque ellos eran pareja, a veces me atrevía a pensar ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí de no haber acudido a la pelea aquella noche que mi suéter se arruinó por completo? Tal vez me habría rendido con mi abstinencia y en ese momento estaría sumida en algún casino cayéndome de borracha.

-Que dulce, Mare- dijo Lottie.

-Sí, Sí, me dan ganas de vomitar arcoíris. De todos modos, es bien sabido que Travis Maddox era un galán de primera, cuéntanos algunas de tus hazañas, Trav.-suplicó Cassie, había algo extraño con ella ese día.

-Lo único que puedo decirte, Casandra. Es que mi más grande hazaña fue despedirme para siempre de mi orgullo e ir corriendo tras Abby aunque ella hacía de todo por apartarme, no tiene sentido recordar algo así- traté de sonreír, pero sus palabras me recordaron a lo perra que había sido en ese entonces. De repente mi teléfono sonó y la pantalla mostraba el nombre de Trent.

-¿Hola?-.

_-¡La recontra que los parió a todos! ¿Dónde mierda se metieron? ¡Uno hace de todo por sorprender a su primo Shep en la víspera de su boda y ustedes se largan a zorrear por ahí!_\- se quejó Trenton casi gritándome al oído.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- ¿Sorprender a su primo? ¿Qué parte de "estaremos en Hawái" no entendieron?

_-¡Que acabamos de llegar a la casa de Derek y Mia y nos dicen que se fueron! ¿A dónde cojones se les ocurrió escaparse, ah?_\- sonaba muy molesto.

-Ok, ok te lo diré, solo dame un minuto- tapé el micrófono y me dirigí a mi marido. -¿Sabías tú que tus hermanos iban a venir hoy también?-

-¿Qué mis hermanos qué?- preguntó confundido, era evidente que él tampoco sabía nada.

-Eso es lo que necesitaba. – Volví con Trent – Hay algo que se llama celular y sirve para comunicarse con la gente algo que ustedes, cabezas de piedra, no saben que existe al parecer. Volveremos para allá ahora- aseguré.

_-¡Y hay algo que se llama sorpresa que al parecer tu no acabas de entender! Traigan sus traseros familiares de vuelta para acá o no respondo_\- colgó.

-Tenemos que volver a la casa- le dije a Shep, él frenó de repente, suerte que no había más autos en la carretera. Candy y Cassie protestaron mientras que Lottie ponía una expresión enferma ante sus hermanas.

-¿Los Maddox llegaron, eh?- preguntó mientras que girábamos en dirección a la casa.

-¿Qué te esperabas de tus queridísimos primos?- al decir eso los sensores de coqueteo de las hermanas Mason se prendieron, excepto los de Lottie claro, ella los había guardado en una caja con llave muy dentro de sí.

-¿Primos Maddox, dices?- preguntó Candy, yo asentí.

-¿Ósea más como tu delicioso esposo?- me sentí algo amenaza por la nueva cualidad de Trav ¡No había forma de que ella supiera si MI esposo era "delicioso" o no!

-Supongo que eso es lo que "primos" significa- al menos ellas dos podrían divertirse un poco con mis cuñados y dejar de mostrarse tan cariñosa con Travis.

Nos tardamos un poco pero cuando llegamos Trent se veía más calmado, traté de no reírme al ver a los gemelos con típicas camisas de flores, se veían como todos unos turistas ¡Hasta llevaban lentes de sol siendo de noche!

-Hm ¿Sorpresa?- dijo Tay al ver a Shep, seguramente su expresión no era de la más feliz.

-Y vaya sorpresa…- susurró Candy, giré los ojos.

-Es bueno verlos, chicos- los saludé, Ty me guiñó el ojo.

-Entonces ¿Iban a algún lado?-m preguntó Tommy.

-Sí, de hecho. Pero ahora supongo que deberías usar "vamos" en vez de "iban"- respondió Trav.

-¿Son gemelos o no? Bien, entonces uno para cada una…- seguía cuchicheando Candy con su hermana, Lottie se limitó a saludar a los chicos con la mano. Solo recé porque no se les ocurriera ni mirar a Trent o se las verían con Cami cuando llegara.

-¡He estado esperando que digas eso desde que Trent colgó el teléfono!- exclamó Taylor y todos tomamos nuestros asientos en los vehículos una vez más.

Llegamos a un lugar llamado Bar 35, había tanta gente ahí y aún más afuera del bar, desde un metro de distancia se podía oler el licor y la música estaba a todo volumen, me estremecí al tener esa sensación de locura en mi cuerpo otra vez. Casi arrastré a Travis a una mesa y claro todos nos siguieron, era bastante grande y aún así Trent y Thomas tuvieron que pedir otras sillas.

-Te ves entusiasmada, Pigeon- dijo Trav a mi oído bajando sus labios por mi cuello.

-¡Hace años que no hago esto!- desvié mi mirada para ver a las dos primas de Mare coquetear con Tyler y Taylor sin piedad. Entonces un mesero se acercó a nosotros.

-Vaya, vaya ¡Si nos son las trillizas Mason! ¿Por qué no me sorprende verlas por aquí?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa picarona, miré a Candy que también sonreía.

-Pues resulta que nuestra prima América va a casarse pasado mañana, Mattie ¡Así que tráenos lo de siempre más unas cuantas órdenes más para mis amigos!- le guiñó.

-Como digan, señoritas- se retiró.

-A mí tampoco me sorprende nada que "conozcan" a media isla…- le susurré a Travis y él contuvo su risa.

-Entonces ¿Supongo que todos nosotros seremos familia, ah?- dijo Thomas tan amable y alegre como siempre.

-Así parece, será bueno tener una familia grande- afirmó Lottie, entonces escuché el chillido de un bebé y no pude evitar girarme, después recordé que mis hijos no estaban ahí, el sonido venía de fuera del bar.

-¿Nerviosa, Pidge?- Trav acarició mi brazo.

-Es raro no tenerlos cerca…- confesé, el asintió.

-Puedo sentirlo también, sobre todo con las locas Mason por aquí- la que tuvo que guardarse la risa esta vez fui yo.

-¡Oí eso, Maddox!- se quejó Mare, suerte que sus primas no.

-Sabes que te amo, Mare- respondió él, sonreí ante su comentario y me acerqué para darle un beso.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, no tenemos mucho tiempo para organizar las despedidas de solteros…- comentó Trent.

-Deberíamos aprovechar que estamos aquí ahora- sugirió Tyler.

-¡Ah, no! No puede ser una despedida de soltera cuando el novio está aquí- protestó Cassie.

-Bien, entonces. Este es el plan, nos bebemos como estúpidos lo que sea que las rubiecitas hayan ordenado y nos repartimos entre chicos y chicas, cada grupo a un extremo del bar, nos veremos aquí de nuevo a las 3 de la madrugada ¿Entendido?- dijo Thommy sonando como todo el súper agente secreto que ahora yo sabía que era, "Buen intento de escondérmelo, mi amor. Pero debiste haber recordado que crecí hurgando entre los secretos de los demás" pensé mirando a mi Trav.

-Uy, mañana tenemos prueba de vestidos y demás a las 7 en punto. Conozco a estas chicas, no estarán listas si tienen resaca.- respondió Mare.

\- 2:30 en punto será- todos asentimos y llegaron nuestras bebidas, eran de color azul, con hielo, limón y una sombrillita, dudaba llegar a embriagarme con eso.

-Por otra de nuestras legendarias noches de fiesta- brindó Trav, choqué mi vaso con el suyo y bebimos el líquido tan rápido que me faltó el aire al terminar.

-De acuerdo ¡Nos vemos chicas! Y para las que tienen pareja… ¡No hagan algo que puedan lamentar!- dijo Trent y todos nos levantamos de la mesa, junto a Mare hicimos una mueca ante su comentario, todas nos fuimos cogidas de los brazos.

-Y eso que yo quería a un stripper- se quejó Mare, yo me reí.

-Podríamos pedirle a alguno de esos chicos que juegan con el fuego para que te de un extra- dijo Cassie.

-¡Suena bien!- exclamó emocionadísima.

Bebimos y bailamos subidas a las mesas como lo que parecieron solo minutos. Debo admitir que Mare, Lottie y yo nos contuvimos muchísimo más que Candy y Cassie que tuvieron que correr al baño unas cinco veces, Lottie y yo nos caímos en algunas ocasiones y Mare tenía ataques de risa repentinos, estábamos a la mitad de la sexta ronda de shots de tequila cuando la situación se puso fea. Candy se había ligado a un guapo turista francés y estaban besuqueándose junto a la pared de la barra.

-¿Candy?- se acercó a ella un moreno guapísimo. Ella despegó sus labios del francés.

-¿Bryan?- chilló asustada.

-Le dije que sus complejos de zorra le darían problemas algún día…- dijo Lottie bebiendo lo último de tequila que le quedaba.

-¿Quién carajo es él?- preguntó Bryan, el otro chico estaba mudo del susto.

-No es nadie…- respondió Candy tan descarada como siempre. En eso Cassie se metió a la conversación.

-¿Qué no ves que se estaban besando? ¡Es amor, Bryan! Apártate- Cassie empujó al novio de su hermana pero él no reaccionó contra ella.

-¿Amor? ¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es amor!- entonces se abalanzó contra el tipo francés, Mare tuvo que correr a sacar a su prima del escándalo.

-¡Madre de Dios, Candeline! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser golfa?- era la primera vez que oía el nombre completo de Candy.

-¡Golfa tu madre, América!- respondió ella balanceándose contra su prima.

-¡Cállate, estúpida!- Mare estaba algo ebria sin humor para mantenerse pacífica.

-Ya fue suficiente- las detuve antes de que comenzaran a golpearse ellas dos, las únicas conscientes que quedaban éramos Lottie y yo.

-Casandra, ve a buscar a Shepley- le dijo a su hermana, se limpió el maquillaje corrido y se fue.

-SI no fueras mi familia y si tus padres no fueran tan buenos ¡Ya te habría dado una buena lección! ¡No eres más que una sinvergüenza, incluso más que tu hermana!- trató de liberarse de mí pero no la dejé.

-Puede que lo sea, pero al menos no tanto riesgo de quedarme sola que le ruego a mi novio por un anillo- Candy se estaba pasando, pero yo aún tenía suficiente conocimiento para saber que nada se arreglaba con violencia.

-¡Ya basta, Candy! Creo que de todas las personas en el mundo tu eres la que menos derecho tiene a juzgar a Mare, así que si quieres mantener tus lindos dientes en su sitio, mejor cierra la boca- Lottie estaba tan cansada de su mierda como Mare y yo.

-Oh, no, Mare. No me digas que estás llorando- limpié el rostro de mi amiga por el cual corrían lagrimas negruzcas por el rímel.

-Esa idiota, nada más por obligación debo invitarla a la boda…- confesó, yo reí bajo.

-Y nada más por obligación es que nosotros la aguantamos- le aseguré, esta vez ella rió conmigo.

-¡Pigeon! ¿Estás bien?- Travis corrió a envolverme con sus brazos, tenía ¿Un collar de flores? Ni siquiera me atreví a preguntar.

-Sí, solo tengo una duda…- en ese punto mis últimas neuronas murieron y dejé que Shep agarrara a Mare.

-¿Si, preciosa?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué mierda sigo medio sobria?- apestaba tener que ser la que estuviera consciente.

-Porque tienes cargo de conciencia, mi amor- besó mi frente y tuvimos que llevar nuestros ebrios cuerpos hacia el auto, no sé como rayos se las habría arreglado Shep para llevarnos a la casa de nuevo.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un maldito dolor de cabeza y para mi sorpresa… sin rastro de ropa o protección alguna más que los también desnudos brazos de Travis y la diminuta sábana, apenas abrí un ojo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y entró.

-Mierda ¿Ustedes también? Maldito alcohol…- Mare también venía envuelta en una sábana.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó ayer después de la pelea?- susurré, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué pelea?- era oficial, ella estaba peor que yo.

-Olvídalo ¿Qué pasa?- si había venido tan temprano en la mañana tenía que tener una buena excusa.

-Tenemos prueba de vestido en medio hora- Al diablo con todo, si la prueba de vestido era a las 7 y todavía faltaba media hora ¡Eso significaba que la bien desgraciada me había despertado a las seis y media!

-No puede ser…- froté mis ojos y como de costumbre mis manos quedaron negras por mi corrido delineador.

-Te espero abajo, linda- me dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta al salir, me di vuelta para encontrarme con mi dormido esposo.

-Trav- golpeé su abdomen suavemente y él soltó un quejido. –No quiero que me expliques cómo rayos acabamos así, pero tengo que irme…-

-No te vayas, Pidge- apretó su abrazo negándose a soltarme.

-Es importante, mi vida. Mare me necesita ¿Recuerdas?-.

-Yo te necesito más- hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

-Te veo pronto, cielo- bese su cabeza, el alzó sus aun cerrados ojos y me suplicó por un beso en la boca, se lo di y solo entonces me dejó ir.

-Te amo, Pigeon- dijo envolviéndose de nuevo.

-Y yo a ti, esposo durmiente- me encerré en el baño.

La modista de Mare tenía ya cierta edad, esa es la excusa que puse cada vez que la Sra. Murphy me clavaba los alfileres traspasando no solo la tela del precioso vestido color salmón de una sola manga, si no toda mi piel.

-Entonces ¿Lirios blancos o rosas blancas?- Mare había estado en el dilema de las flores por diez minutos, menos mal que la persuadí de no escoger margaritas.

-Las rosas no irían tan bien con los vestidos como los lirios- comentó Lottie mirándose al espejo de diferentes ángulos, debo admitir que el color castaño de su cabello quedaba mucho mejor con el vestido que el rubio de sus hermanas, ella era hermosa por naturaleza y ahora por fin podía darse cuenta.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondí escondiendo la mueca de dolor por los alfileres. Mare y Candy no habían hablado en toda la mañana y tampoco esperábamos que lo hicieran, ambas se habían tratado mal la noche anterior, pero era obvio que América tenía más razones para enfadarse. Cassie como buena hermana no se apartó de Candy ni un segundo, así que ella tampoco hablaba ¡Gracias al cielo por aquella pelea, a veces ya no las aguantaba por más que quería!

-Lirios serán entonces- afirmó Mare finalmente. –A ver, déjeme verla- le dijo a la Sra. Murphy, agradecí cuando dejé de sentir las punzadas en mi cuerpo.

-¿Y?- los ojos de Mare se llenaron de lágrimas en ese mismo segundo.

-¡Juro que te amo mil veces más ahora!- escuché a Candy suspirar molesta mientras su prima me abrazaba alegremente. -¡Estás bellísima, Abby!-.

-Ah, no. Es regla de mujeres ¡Ninguna dama de honor puede verse más bella que la novia en su día especial!- le recordé tomando sus temblorosas manos.

-Por eso no te preocupes, Abby. América será toda una princesa mañana- respondió Lottie uniéndose a nuestro abrazo. En eso alguien entró a la tienda y sonreí felizmente cuando vi a mi esposo entrar, me acerqué a él.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunté, el me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Lindísima como siempre- besó mi mejilla.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Mare algo asustada.

-Nada, Shep quería arreglar ese asunto de las flores ¿Ya escogieron?- preguntó.

-Lirios, blancos, si son de otro color lo dejaré sin descendencia ¿De acuerdo?- amenazó Mare, Lottie y yo nos reímos.

-¡Sí, señora!- asintió Trav nerviosamente, después volvió a mirarme. Y hablando de descendencias, mi amor…- comenzó.

-Ella no lo decía en serio, Trav- le aseguré.

-Oh, lo sé. Solo me preguntaba si tu… ¿Recuerdas que ya tienes la tuya?- abrió la puerta y detrás de ella estaban mis hijitos mirándome tristemente desde su coche.

-Soy un asco de madre…- dije finalmente.

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola, lectores de mi vida y de mi amor! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo, ah? Por si no se han dado cuenta, este capítulo tendrá tres partes y después de eso, pues… ¡Vendrá el último! D: lo sé, lo sé ¿Es triste, no? En fin ¡Porfi cuéntenme que les parece! Extraño tanto leer sus comentarios En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les mando besos ¡Bye!


	21. La Boda- Parte 3

**Travis POV:**

-¡Dios mío, que me parta un rayo! ¡Me olvidé de mis bebés por completo!- que manera tan fácil de hacer que Abby escupiera la verdad, Jay comenzó al alzar sus bracitos hacia ella con lagrimas cayendo de sus preciosos ojos, de hecho parecía que Pidge lloraría también, entonces lo levantó del coche y él hundió su carita en el hombro de su mamá.

-El vestido, Abby…- Yo amaba a Mare, pero no era el momento para preocuparse del vestido cuando habíamos abandonado a nuestros hijos con sus padres por casi un día entero.

-¡Al diablo con el vestido! Mira a mi pobre niño, me iré al infierno por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo solo- Jay parecía no solo estar abrazando si no más bien aferrándose a su mamá, miré a Jess, ella no estaba tan mal, mi princesa era una chica fuerte.

-¿Solo? ¡Mis padres los cuidaron toda la noche y la mayoría de la mañana!- le recordó América, nadie debía hacerla enojar mientras ella tenía los nervios de punta.

-Hey ¿Crees que debería entrar?- preguntó Shep a mi lado, él no se había atrevido a mirar a Mare en ese segundo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, la verdad- respondí y él asintió.

-Bueno, sí, pero ¡Yo soy su madre! Una madre terrible… pero igual lo soy, se supone que debería ser yo quien estuviera con ellos- lloriqueó Abby, ahora era ella la de la depresión, puse mi mano sobre su hombro, Jessie protestó porque me alejé de ella.

-¡Ah, ya basta! Me cansé de tanto drama…- protestó Candy abriéndose paso entre nosotros para salir, Charlotte suspiró molesta.

-Yo voy- dijo agarrando el abultado vestido de dama.

-¡Ten cuidado!- pidió Mare mientras su prima salía en busca de su hermana. Casandra, se limitó a parpadear indignada, pero se quedó justo donde estaba.

-En fin, si acabamos con los vestidos, iré a cambiarme- Pigeon iba a entregarme a nuestro hijo pero tan pronto trató de alejarlo de ella, comenzó a hacer ruiditos molestos.

-Él no te dejará jamás- acepté, ella se mordió el labio.

-Bien, entonces supongo que Jay irá a ayudar a su mamá a quitarse el vestido ¿O no, mi angelito precioso? ¿Quién me extrañó mucho?- se llevó al niño al vestidor y escuché sus risitas mientras mamá le hacía mimos.

-De hecho, aún necesito ir a ver al pastor, arreglar el asunto de la comida y la música, ¡Y, ah! Qué bien que trajiste a los niños, deben probarse sus trajecitos- dijo Mare emocionada ¿Trajecitos? A veces creo que olvidada que los bebés no eran juguetes si no seres humanos.

-Entonces harán todo eso ustedes y los gemelos, porque yo ya me hice cargo de ellos toda la mañana- así había sido, un par de horas después de que Abby se fue, unos chillidos desesperados me despertaron e hicieron que cayera de la cama, que buena idea el no haberme vestido, me levanté para encontrarme con los papás de América sosteniendo preocupados a mis hijos y para variar ahora tenían una mirada de querer morir en ese segundo, salí corriendo al baño para vestirme y ellos dejaron a los niños jugando en la cama mientras me regañaban por nuestro comportamiento de la noche anterior, tan pronto salí comenzaron a llorar de nuevo, todo estuvo bien con Jay solo tuve que cambiar su pañal ¡Pero Jessie! Mi hija tenía unos fuertes pulmones, no había comido nada desde que sus abuelos la habían puesto a dormir ¿Qué iba a hacer yo, entonces? ¡Necesitaba a su mamá con urgencia! Suerte que Shep llegó y me ayudó a preparar esa asquerosa formula de bebés, con eso logré calmarla ¡Porque mis muy egoístas hermanos se habían largado a la playa y Trent había jurado que no volverían hasta la boda! Habíamos ido ambos echando humo a la modista de Mare pero tan pronto vi a Pidge tan emocionada y bellísima, tuve que calmarme.

-¡No te atreverías, Travis Maddox!- chilló Abby desde el vestidor.

-Bien, no me atrevo… no me atrevo- me senté en uno de los sillones Y Jess me pidió que la sacara del coche, así lo hice.

-Me das vergüenza, Travis ¡Mírate! Ahora dejas que ella te controle- Shep fue lo bastante estúpido como revelarse y entrar a la tienda a gritarme, me sentí mal por la Sra. Murphy, era una buena persona ¡No merecía tanto escándalo en su humilde trabajo!

-Sí y tu harás lo mismo cuando digas "Si quiero"- contestó Mare cruzada de brazos y con una mirada asesina.

-Lo que digas, bebé- dijo Shep con una estúpida sonrisita en su rostro.

-Me das vergüenza, Shepley- me burlé y Jessie se rió conmigo, ¡Dios, amaba a esa niña! Era tan parecida a mí.

-Supongo entonces que tenemos un largo día por delante- dijo Pigeon saliendo del vestidor ya cambiada y lista para irse, Jay aún seguía colgado en su cuello como mono, me pregunté cómo rayos habría logrado vestirse si el bebé no la soltaba ni de broma.

-Pueden apostarlo, así que más vale que cooperen ¡Cassie, nos vamos!- ordenó Mare, su prima fue al vestidor refunfuñando.

-Ya van dos, ahora solo falta que alguien le dé una buena paliza a Cassie- susurró Pigeon con sus labios pegados a la mejilla de James que sonreía histéricamente.

-Dios te oiga, cielo mío- abracé a mi esposa e hijo con mi brazo mientras Jessie jugaba con mi camisa, no sé por qué le habrá gustado tanto.

-¿Creen que ellas estén bien?- América calmó su ira por un segundo y preguntó por sus primas.

-Solo ruega porque ninguna regrese con un ojo morado- Abby me golpeó en las costillas.

-Estarán bien, Mare. Lottie es buena convenciendo a la gente- le aseguró, ella tan dulce y complaciente como siempre, ¿Charlotte era una chica asombrosa? Sí ¿Su hermana no era tan terca y descarada? No, eso no.

-De acuerdo, ahora quiero verlos a todos saliendo por esa puerta ¡Gracias, Madeleine! Mamá te enviará el pago luego- dijo Mare cuando su prima salió del vestidor, me miraba intensamente. Prácticamente corrí al lado de Abby y nos metimos en el auto de Derek.

El día fue cansadísimo, habíamos correteado de un lado a otro trayendo y dejando cosas, probando pasteles y otros bocaditos, moviendo las sillas de izquierda a derecha y al frente y para atrás, y disculpándonos con el pastor por haber maldecido en la capilla, bien, eso solo lo hice yo. Y todo eso con dos bebés acalorados y somnolientos llorando una y otra y otra vez, cuando Mare por fin nos dejó libres, Abby sugirió que fuéramos a la playa para calmar el mal humor de los bebés. Estábamos los cuatro sentados a la orilla del mar, los niños estaban empapados y contentísimos mientras se convertían en monstruitos arenosos de nuevo, tendríamos que meterlos a la lavadora para limpiarlos.

-Ahora sí, explícame por qué rayos despertamos ambos desnudos y con jaqueca- pidió Pigeon mientras Jess cubría sus piernas con arena mojada.

-Bien, llegamos a la casa y tu reías tanto mientras yo intentaba abrir la puerta que te callé con un pequeño beso, pero como siempre lo alargaste y una cosa llegó a otra, seguramente hicimos un terrible escándalo porque los papás de Mare casi me sacan la cabeza cuando vinieron a devolver a los niños- ella era tan preciosa cuando se sonrojaba, no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Acordamos jamás comentarle eso a estos pequeños?- dijo con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

-Eso será lo mejor- asentí, ella reposó su cabeza en mi hombro, entonces recordé que tenía algo que comentarle. -¿Pidge?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté algo sobre… un viaje?- cerré mis ojos esperando a que explotara, en cambio suspiró y me contestó tranquilamente después de un rato.

-Sí, creí que había sido una broma pero ahora que lo dices suena muy en serio-

-Lo es, cuando volvamos yo… tendré que irme por un tiempo- tanto su voz como la mía temblaban esperando lo peor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- se negaba a mirarme a los ojos y ver en ellos el dolor que sentía al tener que decirle algo así y no poder explicar mis razones.

-No mucho…- le aseguré.

-¿Volverás?- su voz me indicaba que ya estaba llorando.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero claro que sí, mi amor! ¿En serio crees que te abandonaría por cualquier estupidez del trabajo? – tomé su húmeda cara entre mis manos rogando por secar sus lagrimas desconsoladas, así que eso era lo que la asustaba, el que me fuera y no pensara en regresar, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tal cosa?

-Lo sé, solo tenía que preguntarlo…- se abrazó a mí, dolería tener que dejarla, pero dolería más si ambos caíamos en manos de Benny. Los niños se quejaron porque los aplastábamos y con una risita nos limitamos a tomarnos de las manos.

-Yo jamás te dejaría, Pidge… no quiero que siquiera pienses algo así- Abby miraba a los bebés con una triste sonrisa.

-No lo hago, pero toda esposa tiene sus dudas ¿O no?- ¿Dudas? Comenzaba a preocuparme.

-¿Qué clase de dudas?- iba a responder pero después se lo pensó mejor.

-Las normales, ya sabes ¿Con quién irás? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Volverás pronto? ¿Recordarás llamarme al menos una vez al día porque sabes que moriría sin oír to voz?- seguía afligida por alguna razón, pero no podía confesarme así como así, había mucho en juego, ahora no solo era perder a mi esposa si no a mis dos hijos que aún no tenían ni un año de vida. Eran las dudas normales para una situación nada normal.

-Por supuesto, Pidge. No te preocupes por nada- no podía prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero sí que volvería y que haría algo bueno por todos nosotros. Los chapoteos de mis niños me despertaron de mis absurdos pensamientos.

-Se hace tarde, deberíamos llevarlos a dentro, la cena de ensayo es a las 7- ¡Madre de Dios! ¿Qué tenía América con el número 7? ¡Todo tenía que ser a las siete!

-De acuerdo, nos vamos- agarré a Jay lo más pronto que pude para evitar que llorara, Abby cogió a Jess y los envolvimos a ambos en una toalla. Se supone que en la mañana nos iríamos al hotel, pero considerando los sucesos que habían transcurrido, decidimos quedarnos en casa de Derek y Mia. Candy y Casandra seguían encerradas en su habitación negándose a salir por temer encontrarse con Charlotte.

-¿Crees que Lottie fue muy dura con ella?- preguntó Pigeon mientras ella desvestía a los niños y yo calentaba la tina para ellos.

-Nada que puedas decirle será muy duro para alguien como ella, se merecía lo que sea que su hermana le haya dicho- Abby se preocupaba demasiado por las primas de Mare, la vida tenía que enseñarles una lección de una u otra manera y no había nada que nosotros pudiéramos hacer.

-Tal vez, pero ayer ella y Mare pelearon demasiado debe sentirse terrible-no sé cómo se las arreglo para traer a ambos al mismo tiempo, pero lo hizo, a Jay no le gustaba bañarse así que obviamente se quejó un poco.

-Que bien, sabrá cuál es el significado de "arrepentirse"- Abby se lo pensó un rato.

-De verdad que no las soportas- rió, Jessie también esbozó una tierna sonrisa, le gustaba cuando mamá se veía feliz.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que soporte a alguien así? ¡Pasé mis años de universidad con esa clase de chicas es obvio que ya me harté!- le recordé, ella se molestó pero seguía sonriendo.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que digas eso- respondió ella jugando con las mojadas manitas de mi princesa.

\- Todo por complacerte Pigeon- entonces Jay salpicó un poco de agua –James, no en la cara de papá.-

-Oh, papá está de mal humor- respondió Pidge divertida, le sonreí juguetonamente.

-Tú también lo estarías si estuvieras empapada- la mojé un poco pero ella quedó indignadísima.

-¿Con que sí? ¡Ya vas a ver!- a los 5 segundos la tina estaba casi vacía y el baño parecía inundado. Los cuatros reíamos histéricamente y cuando por fin ella se rindió la atraje hacía a mí.

-Creo que mejor nos apresuramos a bañar a estos angelitos ¿No?- ella asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando los niños ya estuvieron listos nos apresuramos a alistarnos nosotros, por turnos claro, no podíamos dejarlos solos ni un segundo porque… bueno, son mis hijos de los que hablamos. Pero ni bien salí yo de la ducha, James ya lloraba desesperadamente.

-¿Puedes ver qué le pasa a tu hijo?- le pedí a Abby, pero ella estaba muy ocupada con su cabello.

-¡Dame 5 minutos!- Jay chilló más fuerte y tuve que ir a verlo yo. Jessie miraba asustada a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño?- revisé su pañal primero, entonces recordé que no habían comido desde la mañana, ninguno de los dos. –Este… ¿Pidge?-

-¿Qué pasa, tiene calor?-

-Eh, no exactamente… pero le vendría bien comer algo-.

-Entonces ve y abre una de esas papillas- no sabía qué rayos hacía tanto con su pelo.

-Sabes que no le gustan- lo puse contra mi pecho pero seguía llorando como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡Trav, estuve 10 minutos metiéndome en este vestido, no me lo voy a sacar ahora!- protestó, suspiré.

-No tienes que sacártelo todo, solo ¡Sé una buena madre!- Jay parecía estar poseído, se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira, estaba de muy mal humor, Jessie estaba demasiado asustada, por lo que comprendí que ya era tarde como para arreglar nada, ella comenzó a llorar también.

-¡Madre de Dios, qué les ocurre a todos aquí!-salió del baño con la mitad de su cabello rizado y la otra agarrada con una liga ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto las mujeres en estar listas? Agarró a Jessie y le dio palmaditas en la espalda, ¡Qué bien! Ahora tres cuartos de mi familia estaban con un humor del diablo. –Ya, amorcito, no pasa nada- trató de consolar a mi princesa, Jay me golpeaba frenéticamente, sí, definitivamente se parecía más a Pigeon que a mí. Después de un rato Jessie dejó de chillar y Pidge tomó a Jay en sus brazos.

-¡Al fin! Debo vestirme, o más bien freírme- corrí al closet a sacar el traje, no sé cómo rayos quería América que me pusiera algo así con semejante temperatura.

-Que llorón, igual que tu hijo- dijo a mis espaldas mientras James se atragantaba. Que bebé, dios mío, eran unos niños especiales los nuestros.

-Yo también estaría de mal humor si mi madre se hubiera olvidado de mi existencia…- creí que había susurrado, pero escuché que Abby suspiraba enojada.

-¡Auch, Jay me lastimas!- ¿cómo iba a pedirle al pobre niño que se contuviera? ¡Debía estar muerto del hambre!

-¿Ya están…? ¡Dios mío, Abby! Cúbrete- Mare no contaba con que estuviéramos algo ocupados con los bebés.

-Vete a la mierda, América. No sabes lo que es hacer esto- alimentar a los niños no era la parte favorita de Abby, sobre todo con Jay, era algo quejumbroso.

-De acuerdo, está bien ¿Necesitan más tiempo?-

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, Jessie soltó una risita.

-Bien, entonces los cinco minutos que tenían serán diez-Pidge dejó a Jay, ahora ya tranquilo al lado de su hermana y le pidió a Mare que la ayudara con el vestido.

A los diez minutos prometidos, los cuatro salimos casi volando hasta el patio de la casa donde estaba la enorme mesa para la cena de ensayo, me parecía de lo más ridículo, pero era la boda de Mare, así que ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Nosotros nos sentábamos junto a Mare, Shep, Trent, Thommy y los señores Mason.

-Al fin llegaron ¿Tuvieron problemas, querida?- preguntó la mamá de América luciendo un tanto preocupada mientras miraba a James que estaba algo extraño en mis brazos.

-Oh, los normales, nada más. James no había comido nada, entonces tuve que encargarme de aquello- Jessie jugaba con su collar, solo recé porque no se lo metiera a la boca.

-¿Tu misma o…?-

-Sí, a él no le gusta la comida de esas latas, es un niño un tanto especial- ¿Un tanto? Yo los amaba pero a veces exageraban con sus necesidades básicas.

-Oh, linda, dime que no lo hiciste…- la señora Mason se había puesto pálida.

-¿Por qué?- Abby comenzó a temblar y puedo apostar que no era frío porque yo estaba sudando.

-No puedes alimentar al bebé con alcohol corriendo por tu organismo, eso es terrible…- nos miramos fijamente ante su comentario y estoy segurísimo de que teníamos unas caras de "Somos unos idiotas" lo menos discretas posibles.

-Bien, ni modo… acabo de intoxicar a mi hijo- confesó avergonzada. –Eso te pasa por no ser un bebé normal, James- se dirigió al sonrojado bultito entre mis brazos.

-Nada más espero que no se haga adicto- fue mi intento de hacer sonreír a Pigeon, pero ella tenía una expresión de querer morir en ese momento. Entonces América se levantó de su asiento y llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya todos están listos. Esos son sus puestos definitivos y no me importa lo que diga la tía Imogen, mamá, se sentará al lado de tío Jeffrey aunque le cueste la vida entera. Bien, después de que todos se hayan sentado, traerán la comida si es que son alérgicos me importa un pepino, después irá el brindis y los discursos van en este orden: Jack y Deana, después serán mis padres, Abby y al último la abuela, es algo lenta para hablar, así que… ¡Comencemos!- de seguro todo su parloteo habría sido incómodo si alguien de su familia (aparte de sus tíos y primas, claro) hubiera estado ahí, de seguro su adorable abuela se habría enfadado.

-¿Y por qué yo no hablo, eh? ¡Es mi primo el que se casa! –me quejé, yo tenía tanto derecho a decir unas palabras como Abby o los padres de Mare, James parecía estar somnoliento.

-No es por ofender, mi cielo. Pero es que a veces se te escapa demasiada información y la señora Mason quería mantenerlo lo más discreto y amable posible- así que no había sido Mare la que organizó aquel asunto de los discursos, de repente ya no me sentía tan excluido.

-Puede que tenga razón, pero nada impedirá que hable mañana- se rió ante la supuesta amenaza, entonces Jay cayó dormido sobre mi pecho, grave error el de no darle la papilla.

-Vaya escándalos que armamos los Maddox ¿No?- sostuve a mi hijo en un brazo para pasar el otro por los hombros de mi esposa.

-Es cuestión de genes- sonrió y besé se cálida mejilla.

**Abby POV:**

La mañana siguiente llegó sin ángeles coreando la marcha nupcial o pajaritos picoteando en la ventana como Mare habría querido, llegó así sin más, sin preparación ni aviso, era una calurosa mañana en Hawái como todas las otras. Despertamos como siempre, Travis y yo en los bordes de la cama protegiendo a los niños que estaban en el medio, profundamente dormidos. Cuando Jessie supo que estaba despierta alzó sus bracitos para que la cargara.

-Tú sí que eres una servida, Jessica Maddox- dije bajo mientras mi bebita luchaba por seguir durmiendo acurrucada en mis brazos.

-¿Qué fastidio que son las mujeres o no, Jay? Nunca dejan dormir en paz- dijo el somnoliento Travis mientras James frotaba sus cansados ojitos.

-Dicen los que no pueden hacer nada solos ¿Verdad, princesa?- Jessie solo pestañeó por lo que supuse que estaba de acuerdo.

-Buenos días, amor de mi vida- se acercó para tocar sus labios con los míos.

-Sí que lo son, cielo ¿Listo para la boda?- pregunté levantándome de la cama con Jess aún en mis brazos.

-No soy yo quien tiene que estarlo, pero será una locura por supuesto ¿Quién va a estar con los niños?- preguntó alzando a Jay para que despertara de una buena vez.

-Bueno pues, Mare va a estar estresada, no puedo hacerme cargo de todos ¿Soy la dama de honor, recuerdas?-Trav hizo una mueca.

-Y Shepley va a estar con los nervios de punta, no puedo llevarme a los dos tampoco- definitivamente era un problema, pero dejarlos con los padres de Mare no era buena idea, estaba asustada por llegar a olvidarme de ellos de nuevo, tendría un trauma permanente.

-Entonces, ninguno se lleva a los dos- era una magnífica idea, pero él no entendía a qué demonios me refería. – Tú te llevas a nuestro angelito y la princesa se queda conmigo ¿Qué tal?- no eran los mejores apodos del mundo, pero lo que sea por borrar aquel error del tumor.

-Bien dicho, entonces… a prepararnos se ha dicho-. Arreglarnos a nosotros mismos era mil veces más difícil que alistar a los niños, ellos eran pequeños y sencillos ¡Era muy fácil y rápido! Pero con mi cabello, la arrugada camisa de Travis, lo escurridizo de mi vestido y ese terrible calor, era casi imposible no hacer las cosas cual tortugas con retraso mental.

-Bien, ¿Nos vemos en el altar supongo?- dije cuando los cuatro estábamos listos y dispuestos, yo tenía que ir a revisar toda la recepción y la sección de la "capilla" que en realidad eran un par de sillas con flores apiladas en la playa, pero se vería precioso igual ¡Me aseguraría de eso!

-Así es, buena suerte, hermosa- me dio un beso rápido y fui hasta la puerta.

-¡A ti también, bebé, te amo!- entonces crucé rápidamente el pasillo para ir a la habitación de Mare, seguramente habría dormido sin Shepley porque creía en esas supersticiones de que el novio no debía ver a la novia antes de la boda, cuando entré me sorprendió mucho verla en el balcón, aún en pijamas y sin ánimo alguno de comenzar a prepararse, Jessie se asustó también porque hizo un sonidito preocupado.

-¿Mare?- tenía una mirada distante y dudosa pero intentó sonreír al vernos a mí y a mi hija.

-Hola preciosa- tomó a Jess de mis brazos, ella hizo una carita triste porque sabía tan bien como yo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté asegurándome que mi peinado no se arruinaba por la brisa o la humedad.

-No puedo hacer esto, Abby…- me dejó helada, ni siquiera sé de donde saqué fuerzas para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo que… no puedes hacer esto? ¿Qué pasa contigo?- comenzaba a hiperventilar, no podía estar pasando algo así ¡Ella era la que pedía a gritos un anillo, ahora lo tenía! ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Es que no se siente bien… pensé en lo que Candy dijo y, diablos, tiene razón… Shep me dijo mil veces que no estaba listo y la única razón por la que estamos aquí ahora es porque yo lo presioné a hacerlo ¿Quién me asegura de que no se arrepentirá después? ¿Quién puede decirme que nada irá mal y que seremos felices y comeremos perdices? Eso no existe, Abby… Fui una tonta por creer que sí- Jess tenía los ojos plantados en las lágrimas de su tía, me abracé a Mare.

-Oh, nena. Tienes razón al tener tus dudas y estar insegura, pero… la vida no fue hecha para ser perfecta, Mare y no podemos cambiar eso, si bien tendrán sus problemas pero si saben que se aman sabrán arreglarlos ¡Míranos a Travis y a mí! Debemos ser las personas más impulsivas e histéricas de la tierra y aún así logramos traer a este mundo a dos hermosas criaturas, y sí… no todo siempre será feliz y hermoso, pero créeme que si esto es lo que en verdad quieres, darás tu vida por tenerlo de vuelta por tormentoso y difícil que sea-América temblaba de nervios y yo hacía lo mejor que podía para hacerla entrar en razón.

-No lo sé, Shepley siempre ha sido alguien complicado, justo cuando creo que sé qué es lo que en verdad quiere, algo cambia todo… y no quiero que sea así, no por el resto de mis días… Y tengo miedo de que explote si es que se lo digo- esto era terrible, penoso y terrible, no sabía qué hacer ¡Pero la mujer es mi mejor amiga, tenía que estar de su lado!

-Entonces, díselo…- suspiré y ella me miró con sus irritados ojos- Ya me oíste, América Mason, si no estás lista para esto… lo peor que puedes hacer es guardártelo, arréglenlo juntos ¿Sí? Su relación no va a acabar solo porque decidas ser la señora de Maddox hoy o en cinco años más, Shep te ama, estoy segura, pero si esto va a funcionar tienes que empezar a decirle lo que sea que sientas o quieras ¿De acuerdo?- sequé sus lagrimas, supongo que ahora tendría que ir abajo a cancelar todo en vez de asegurarme de que estuviera perfecto. Jessie soltó un ruido molesto, no le agradaba la idea, además de que amaba con locura el vestidito de boda.

\- ¿Y sí… no sé, llora desconsoladamente? ¿Y si sus padres quieren arrancarme la cabeza?- sus preguntas eran de lo más absurdas, pero eso pasa cuando estas asustada y confundida.

-Eso no pasará, Mare. No dejaré que pase ¿Bien? Ahora solo necesito que tomes aire, pienses bien qué estás haciendo y me digas qué quieres hacer…- pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Tú sentiste lo mismo? Ya sabes, los nervios y miedo a este cambio repentino…- le sonreí.

-Bueno, considerando que no tuve nada de tiempo de preparación previa y que tuve solo 3 horas para pensarlo bien antes de corretear llorando por una capilla de Las Vegas… ¿Sabes qué, linda? No soy la adecuada para responder a eso- se rió conmigo, Jessie se negaba a sonreír antes de que diera una respuesta concreta, esa niña era una pequeña Einstein, igual a su padre.

-Amo a Shep, lo sé con cada fibra de mí ser, pero… por esa razón es que no quiero obligarlo a esto- dijo mirando al anillo, tenía ganas de llorar también pero no iba a arruinar una hora de maquillaje.

-Bien, él fue quién te lo propuso y tú no tenías ni idea, así que me atrevería a pensar que la que única que duda aquí… eres tú- "Por favor, que funcione. Con lo terca que es lo pensará un minuto y al otro me arrojará al océano por insinuar algo así" pensé mordiendo mi labio.

-Es cierto… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Qué comes que adivinas, ah? Soy yo, Shep no tiene problemas con esto si no yo- ahora comenzaba a sonreír a pesar de que sus palabras no indicaban alegría alguna. - ¡La maldita cobarde soy yo, no él!- tanto Jess como yo debimos estar muy confundidas.

-¿Y eso es bueno por qué…?-

-¡Oh, Abby, te amo! Ahora todo está muy claro, no es que él no quiera es que yo no quiero que él lo haga si no quiere ¡Pero si quiere! Y yo… yo también, quiero esto ¡Quiero esto más que nada en el mundo!- ahora lo entendía, más o menos, Mare tenía una lengua algo inquieta.

-Así está mejor, nena. Ahora lo comprendes…. Entonces ¿No debo hablar con el pastor y decirle que la novia es algo cobarde, verdad?- acaricié su hombro, ella negó contentísima y solo entonces Jess rió, ella besó su naricita y me la entregó.

-La boda está en pie, niñas ¡Así que ayúdenme a lucir fabulosa!- así lo hicimos y juro que Mare era la novia más segura y hermosa que había existido, ni yo había estado tan radiante en mis dos bodas. Cuando ella estaba lista y (Gracias al cielo) dispuesta, bajé a la recepción para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, Jessie estaba de mal humor así que la dejé con Jim mientras yo hacía mis tareas de dama de honor.

-¡Trent! ¿Ya llegaron tus tíos?- pregunté yendo de un lado para el otro para ver el pastel, los regalos, las flores y disculparme una vez más con el pastor porque mi esposo había maldecido en su iglesia.

-Jack está con la abuela Trinny y Deana habla con Derek, Pidge- me aseguró.

-Perfecto ¿Pueden tu y Thomas ir a recibir a los otros invitados? No veo a Travis por ningún lado y tengo que asegurarme de que filme todo- él guiñó un ojo y fue con su hermano mientras yo buscaba a mi marido por todas partes ¿Dónde mierda se metía cuando lo necesitaba?- entonces se me ocurrió ir atrás del patio y vaya que fue buena idea, bueno mitad buena y mitad mala.

-¿Trav?- susurré viéndolo con Cassie, demasiado cerca debo admitir, entonces me escondí, un poco aterrada por mis pensamientos y me detuve a escuchar.

-_Es obvio que te aburres con ella, Trav. Es decir, las mujeres pierden su atractivo después de haber sido ensanchadas por tener bebés, no te preocupes, no diré nada…_\- no podía creer lo que ella decía, así que no era tan "amiga" mía después de todo.

-_Casandra, por el amor de Dios ¿Oyes lo que estás diciendo? Yo amo a Abby y jamás la dejaría, menos por alguien como tú, y si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer…_\- Travis no iba a ser grosero con ella ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

-_¡Oh, vamos! Romperás mi enamorado corazón si te niegas a siquiera darme un beso, no creo que lo hagas ¿Verdad? Está en tu naturaleza, Trav… ella no nos mira, tranquilo-_ su voz se hacía más baja, pero mis celos aumentaban como olla que está hirviendo.

-_¡Ya te dije que no, Casandra! Si crees que soy ese tipo de hombre pues eres más estúpida de lo que pensabas y me vale un rábano si crees que me amas o no porque yo amo a mi esposa y eso no va a cambiar-_ entonces decidí que había escuchado lo suficiente, me planté en frente de ambos. –Pigeon, no es lo que…- que dulce mi Trav, siempre tratando de explicar lo obvio.

-No hace falta, escuché todo ¡Apártate de mi marido! ¿Quieres?- empujé a Casandra lejos de Travis.

-¡Pero, Abby! ¿Cómo vas a creer que esto fue idea mía? Fue él quien me insinuó desde el principio- y aún así la descarada trataba de convencerme, iba a reírme en su cara de payaso, pero me contuve para mandarla a donde merecía estar.

-No trates de engañarme. Debí saber que alguien como tú no cambia, la verdad es que siento pena porque Lottie tenga hermanas así. Siempre supe que eras una prostituta pero no tanto como para intentar algo con el esposo de la mejor amiga de tu propia sangre ¿De verdad no tienes ni pizca de vergüenza en ese operado y mal bronceado cuerpo? Tal vez no, con tanta porquería que te pones en el cabello seguramente ya se te murieron todas las neuronas, si es que alguna vez tuviste algunas. Así que, pequeña zorra, si usas ese cuarto de cerebro que te queda y sacas tu maldito trasero de aquí en este segundo, te tendré piedad para que no aparezcas con cinco yesos y un ojo morado en las fotos de la boda ¿Comprendiste?- me miró indignada y después giró para irse.

-¿Cuánto oíste?- preguntó Trav a mis espaldas, calmé mis impulsos de soltarle una bofetada a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, no era su culpa y no tenía por qué sufrir las consecuencias.

-Lo suficiente, igual no te habría creído capaz de hacerme algo así…- me abracé a mi confundido esposo.

-¿De verdad, ni un poco?- ¿Por qué preguntaba algo así? Cualquier hombre habría estado más que contento, pero aún así él tenía sus dudas.

-Por favor, estamos hablando de un idiota que me persiguió como patito detrás de su madre por un año, no serías tan estúpido como para dejarme por una perra como esa… sabiendo lo terriblemente orgullosa que soy- él sonrió entonces.

-Tengo muchas otras razones para no dejarte nunca, Pidge-respondió con sus labios a un centímetro de tocar los míos, entonces decidí mandar al diablo mi perfecto labial y prácticamente derretirme en sus brazos, como siempre. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y…

-Trav, ahora no- supliqué con lo último de voluntad que me quedaba.

-¿Por qué no? Aún hay tiempo- dijo con sus labios en mi cuello, impidiéndome pensar.

-Tenemos que tener todo listo y…- se encendió el foco dentro de mi cerebro. -¡Los niños! Tengo que ir a ver a Jess ¿Y James? ¿Quién se olvidó de los bebés ahora, ah?-

-Tranquila, lo dejé con el novio para venir a recoger la cámara- me aseguró, suspiré aliviada, tenía que ir a ver a Jess igual.

-Entonces acompáñame a ver a tu padre, él tiene a mi niña- prácticamente lo arrastré hasta la carpa donde estaba la mesa de Jim, Jack y Deana, que curiosamente estaba cerca del pastel y los bocaditos.

-Ella no está con papá, Pidge- comentó lo obvio, Jim hablaba con su hermano y no había ni rastro de mi hija, de me ocurrió mirar hacia el pastel.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Jessica Diane Maddox Abernathy! ¿Qué crees que haces?- levanté a mi bebita cubierta en glaseado color rosa, estaba hecha un desastre y ni siquiera quería mirar el pastel, Mare iba a cortarme la cabeza. Travis fue lo suficientemente valiente como para girar el pastel, estaba intacto.

-Ella no se comió el pastel, Pigeon- bajamos la mirada a los elegantísimos pastelillos de avellana cubiertos con crema de cereza y decoraciones de perlas que Mare había ordenado con tanta anticipación y esmero, ahora todos arruinados por una niña de 8 meses.

-Ella no va a estar contenta- miré a Jessie, ella seguía lamiendo el dulce de sus manos.

-Es mejor limpiar la escena del crimen y a la hermosa criminal antes de que alguien se dé cuenta-sugirió, yo asentí y corrí al baño para limpiar a la que hubiera sido la causante del infarto de la novia. A los diez minutos estábamos todos ya en nuestros puestos, Travis y yo íbamos primero, Casandra (la zorra) con Taylor (me sentí mal por él), y Candy con Tyler (también me sentí mal por él), Trent, Tommy y Shep nos esperaban en el altar, y Mare y su papá acababan de llegar.

-Te ves preciosa, Mare- me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, estaba bellísima y radiante, sus cabellos rubios recogidos en un moño alto pero discreto y no tan apretado, su vestido blanco era sencillo de adornos pero bastante abultado y con mi obra de arte en su lindo rostro casi ni se notaba que había llorado.

-No lo habría logrado sin ti- susurró guiñándome un ojo.

-Suerte, linda. Recuerda, esto es lo que en verdad quieres- besé su mejilla y volví al lado de mi esposo.

-¿Nervios de novia, ah?- preguntó mientras tomaba su brazo.

-No, Mare jamás ha sido una chica indecisa- sonreí, la música comenzó y caminamos por el improvisado pasillo, todo se veía bellísimo, los lirios en todas partes anudados con cintas blancas, la vista del potente sol reflejado en el agua de un azul hermoso, era un día perfecto para una boda, justo como Mare había deseado, Shep estaba contentísimo en su elegante traje azul marino, Trent y Tommy no apartaban la vista de los pequeños que llevaban en los brazos, ambos pidieron que los cargáramos tan pronto llegamos al altar. Y así lo hicimos para que no lloraran, yo con mi bebita y Trav con Jay.

-Eres suertudo, Shepley Maddox- le susurré al oído, el sonrió y asintió. Entonces llegó la novia con su padre, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y pensar que por un momento lo habría abandonado todo. Su papá la entregó a Shep y ella pidió un momento para decir unas palabras, comencé a sudar.

-Shep, mi amor, yo solo quería decirte que… también estoy asustada ¿Bien? También tengo terror de que algún día creas que cometiste un error y quieras salir corriendo, pero eso está bien, cielo. Está bien que tengamos nuestras dudas, tampoco todo tiene que ser un arcoíris de amor y felicidad siempre, solo quiero que sepas que… jamás voy a querer nada más que esto, a ti y a mi familia, porque tu… ¡Aceptémoslo! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y nunca va a haber nadie que no seas tú en este estúpido corazón de niñita malcriada- Shep limpió las lagrimas de Mare y se abrazaron, todos los invitados aplaudieron y mi hija los imitó. Yo era una maldita genio, lo que sea que le haya dicho a Mare, la hizo volver a sus sentidos, estaba muy feliz por ella.

-Entonces, Procedemos con la ceremonia- anunció el pastor, sonreí ante la cámara de Trent. –Queridos amigos y familia, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estos dos corazones y dos almas, América Mason y Shepley Maddox. Ambos han comprendido lo que significa tener un gran amor por alguien que no sea uno mismo, ese bello sentimiento de querer dejarlo todo y correr al lado de esa persona que siempre tendrá una parte muy importante y especial de nuestro ser, somos dichosos los que hemos encontrado esa clase de afecto y aún más dichosos los que hemos decidido conservarlo en nuestras vidas porque nos hemos dado cuenta de que no viviremos sin ese amor. Bueno, la novia ha pedido que esto se haga lo más pronto posible, así que… sus votos por favor- le di el anillo de Shep a Mare y Trav hizo lo mismo con él. –Las damas primero.-

-Ok. Antes de ti, era una chica estirada como cualquier otra, no buscaba el amor si no, buscaba no estar sola para no tener pena de mi misma, era una niña ¿De acuerdo? No me juzguen- nos reímos ante su comentario. –Entonces, llegaste tú, bebé, un chico raro, algo torpe y prácticamente el perrito faldero de tu muy idiota primo, pero con todo eso y más lograste meterte en mi corazón y estoy muy segura de que jamás querré sacarte de ahí. Porque el amor es así, cielo, es complicado y te tardas una eternidad en comprenderlo y mucho más en aceptarlo, pero contigo siento que haría eso y mucho más ¿Estaría aquí parada ahora si no fuera así? Así que sí, hoy y todos los días de mi vida, te acepto como mi esposo, Shepley, porque solo tú me amarías tanto como lo haces sabiendo exactamente cómo soy y eso hace que yo te ame más también.- mala idea asistir a una boda con la dichosa depresión post- parto y eso que Stella me había dicho que no me pasaría a mí, limpié mis lagrimas mientras Mare ponía el anillo en el dedo de Shep.

\- Bien ¿Es mi turno, no? América, Mare, muñequita, preciosa ¡Cómo quieras! Tú eres alguien tan especial, mi amor, eres tan dulce y amable y entregada con quienes amas, siempre agradeceré el momento en que llegaste a mi vida, con todas tus dudas y caprichos y toneladas de ropa y maquillaje. Te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, así de simple, tú… entraste en mi corazón en el momento que se te ocurrió girar a ver a este idiota, y no me importaría… repetir todo y hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, si eso significa que tendré la oportunidad de enamorarme de ti otra vez, lo haría sin detenerme a pensarlo. Puede que no lo sepas, Mare, pero el simple hecho de ser quien eres, significa la perfección para mí y yo tampoco querré nada más que tú nunca más, porque sin ti a mi lado, yo no sería yo y fin de la historia. Por eso y mucho más, te acepto como mi esposa, Mare. Te adoro con todo mí ser, hermosa, nunca dudes de eso y a dónde y lo que sea que quieras hacer, yo estaré ahí contigo por siempre- puso el anillo en su dedo y besó su mano, parecía que entre Mare y yo concursábamos para saber quién lloraba más.

-Bien, no los hagamos esperar más. Por todo el amor que se tienen y con las bendiciones de nuestro señor, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a su señora- Mare prácticamente se lanzó a besar a Shep, todos aplaudimos contentos, sí, incluida Jessie, mi bebita estaba emocionada ¿Quién la culpaba? Tenía 12 pastelillos cubiertos de azúcar en su cuerpecillo y cara, besé su mejilla.

Después de muchos besos y abrazos y felicitaciones y lágrimas de cocodrilo, fuimos a la mesa para el brindis, Trav y yo rezamos porque ella no se acordara los pastelillos, pero sí lo hizo, justo antes de que los papás de Shep comenzaran a hablar.

-Abby- me pidió que me acercara a ella, con la culpable en brazos que aún jugueteaba con mi collar.

-¿Si, Mare?-

-¿Dónde están los pastelillos de mi papá? Ya se está poniendo de mal humor y solo empeorará si no los come ya mismo- temblé un poco ante su comentario ¿Qué trauma tenía su familia con la comida? ¡Entre el tío Jeffrey y su alcoholismo a Mark y su locura por el azúcar! Tenía razones para perder la calma a veces.

-Bueno, este… tu querida sobrina se encargó de zampárselos cual píldoras- me mordí el labio, los ojos de Mare se abrieron como platos y casi se ahoga con el champagne.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es terrible! Pedí esos benditos pastelillos con dos meses de anticipación ¿Sabes por qué? Porque resulta que no pude impedir que Shep ordenara merengue en el pastel porque su padre ni mira el pastel si no es con esa cosa pero papá se pone pelota de playa cuando come merengue y se negaría a comer alguna otra cosa si no son sus pastelillos de avellana con glaseado de cereza ¡Esto oficialmente es un desastre!-estaba agitada, parloteaba sin siquiera respirar y movía sus manos con cada palabra que decía.

-Pero si aquí no pasó nada, aquí están los benditos pastelillos- Travis llegó a mi rescate como siempre, Jessie miró la caja de los pastelillos pero Mare se la quitó antes de que se lanzara a comerlos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?- pregunté con una fingida sonrisa.

-Simple, Mare ordenó dos cajas, era cuestión de buscar en la cocina- ambos nos reímos ante nuestra ridiculez.

Los discursos pasaron rapidísimo y a media copa de champagne (Y en vista de que la abuela Trinny se había quedado dormida encima de la mesa) las últimas palabras dirigidas a ellos y mi turno llegaron, Trav y yo habíamos armado cierto plan la noche anterior.

-Bien ¡Hola a todos! Tal vez me hayan visto con Mare bastante y ya sepan quién soy, pero si no lo saben… América Mason, ahora Maddox, ha sido mi mejor amiga, compañera y hermana desde que, bueno, desde que tengo catorce años. Nos conocimos en la peor etapa de toda mi vida y ella me ayudó a volver a la luz por así decirlo, ella es una persona genial y siempre tendré una deuda con ella porque, es mi ángel de la guarda por así decirlo. Supe desde el principio que ella merecía lo mejor de este alocado y cruel mundo, y estoy bastante segura de que lo encontró…- era el turno de mi esposo, esperé que no lo olvidara, me rodeó con su brazo y continuó.

-¿Y cómo puede estar tan segura de aquello? Se preguntarán, querida familia, ¡Muy simple! Porque al ser pareja Shep y Mare, nos llegamos a conocer nosotros dos ¿Acaso no es verdadero y puro amor lo que ven?- tomamos la idea de los gemelos de compartir tiempo de discursos.

-Hemos dicho eso muchas veces, porque es cierto, ustedes son la razón de que ambos podemos ser felices estando juntos y solo esperamos que para ustedes sea igual, que sepan que la vida en pareja no es tan horrible como la pintan, porque… cuando haces algo que amas no resulta difícil ni cansado, así que hagan de su vida juntos lo que quieran que sea, no se amarguen por cositas sin sentido-

-Y no escapen a nuestra casa cada vez que se peleen, sepan entenderse el uno al otro, ya saben, estar en sintonía y arreglar esos problemitas tomando en cuenta lo mucho que se aman. Nadie les dice que todo tenga que ser perfecto pero no se arriesguen a perderlo todo por cosas que en realidad no importan, con el tiempo aprenderán que esos conflictos son los que los ayudarán a estar más unidos- siguió él, estaba todo fríamente calculado y ensayado.

-Y sí, tal vez quieran tener algo de privacidad con sus cosas, pero la idea de un matrimonio es compartir sus vidas con esa persona especial, con ese alguien que todo el mundo busca y lastimosamente no siempre encuentra, así que no dejen que los secretos los separen tampoco, y sobre todo recuerden que…-

-No importa cuántas cosas se les presenten, con el amor que se tienen… hasta el más horroroso desastre se convierte en la más bonita alegría- finalizó él, tan bien como yo hubiera dicho, todos aplaudieron y estuve segura de que Mare tendría que retocarse el maquillaje de nuevo.

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido, la tarde se convirtió en noche, los bailes a la luz de la luna se convirtieron en abrazos y despedidas, las fotos familiares se convirtieron en charlas aburridas, y las risitas divertidas de mis hijos se convirtieron en casi imperceptibles ronquidos. Ya entrada la noche Mare y Shep fueron a cambiarse para ir a su luna de miel, ella besó mis mejillas y desde el auto ambas nos despedimos con la mano.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a nuestra luna de miel también- dijo Trav a mi oído.

-Es buena idea de hecho- puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ninguno de los dos querríamos pasar otra noche en casa de los tíos de Mare, no con lo de Casandra.

Los siguientes tres días estuvimos en el hotel pasándolo de lo mejor, los niños chapoteaban en la piscina y embarraban sus caritas con helado de vainilla, era una pesadilla llevarlos a limpiar pero valía la pena por ver esas sonrisas en sus rostros, paseábamos por la playa al atardecer, recogíamos caracoles, nos acostábamos sobre la arena los cuatro a tomar el sol y cuando el cansancio vencía a los bebés, era tiempo de mamá y papá, solo nosotros dos. Ese tiempo había sido perfecto, pero fue tan pronto que llegamos al aeropuerto y me di cuenta de que Trav se iría, a hacer quién sabía qué con Mick y Benny, él solo, a la deriva, desprotegido y arriesgándose a todo constantemente.

Pero cuando me percaté de todo aquello, ya era muy tarde, pasaron dos días desde nuestro regreso y Travis ya hacía sus maletas de nuevo, yo había puesto a dormir a Jessie para que no llorara al tener que decirle adiós a su papá, Jay por su parte estaba muy entretenido con sus juguetes como para darse cuenta.

-¿Dos semanas, entonces?- era una barbaridad de tiempo, no sé si él notó la tristeza en mi voz como yo lo hice.

-Dos semanas, Pidge- cerró su maleta y se acercó a mí, tuve que hacer esfuerzos por no echarme a llorar y confesarle que sabía todo, no serviría de nada, eso solo haría que él se preocupara más y hasta que lo mandaran lejos por más tiempo.

-Es una conferencia bastante larga ¿Verdad?- sonreí, pero no por mis palabras sino por sus débiles intentos de engañarme.

-Así es, sabes que me gustaría quedarme pero…-cubrí su boca con un dedo, negándome a escuchar otra mentirilla piadosa.

-Entiendo, cielo. Es algo que debes hacer y te necesitan con urgencia, no digo que no vaya a extrañarte o que pueda hacerlo todo sin ti, pero si tengo que hacerlo… está bien, es inútil seguir discutiendo por algo que es inevitable y como te he dicho antes, el hecho de que cuides tanto de nosotros solo me hace amarte aún más, no tienes por qué sentirte miserable y rogar por mi perdón todo el tiempo, solo… ¿Cuídate mucho, si?- me abracé a él, "Vamos, no llores ahora. Sospechará"

-Claro que sí, Pigeon. No dudes en llamarme si algo sucede ¿De acuerdo? Lo que pase, por pequeño que sea, házmelo saber y yo correré desde dónde mierda esté para volver- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y yo asentí con mis ojos húmedos.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Te olvidas tu traje en la lavandería, te lo traigo- era más que obvio que no lo iba a necesitar pero yo necesitaba calmar mi depresión estando sola, ni bien salí de la habitación, alguien tocó la puerta. No esperábamos a nadie por lo que fui lentamente a abrirla, vaya error mío.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con nada más y nada menos que la personificación de mis años adolescentes de angustia y soledad, con esa persona con la que me parecía tanto y a la vez éramos tan diferentes, alguien a quien se suponía que debía expresarme otros sentimientos más que odio y decepción, me pregunté cómo se atrevería a siquiera pisar la misma tierra que yo de nuevo, más que sorpresa sentía despecho y un enojo terrible al verme reflejada de nuevo en esos ojos iguales a los míos, no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas para hablar teniendo tanta ira hirviendo dentro mío como agua puesta al fuego.

-¡¿Mamá?!-

**Continuará…**

_Dreamer._

¡Hola mis lectores! Bueno, como podrán haberse dado cuenta este capítulo fue un poco más largo, es que tenía tantas ideas tan bellas y geniales que tuve que alargar todo el asunto ¡Espero no se hayan cansado sus ojos de leer tanta imaginación mía! Bueno, la cosa es que la próxima semana entraré al colegio de nuevo (para mi buena suerte) y tuvo que actualizar lo más pronto posible, originalmente este capítulo iba a estar dividido en dos, uno era la tercera parte de la boda y la otra sobre el viaje de Trav, pero no pude buscarme un tiempito para dividirlos así que los dejé en uno solo, por lo que me veo obligada a confesarles que el próximo será el último capítulo de este fic (pañuelos, por favor) pero no sé si recuerdan que hace poco les comenté una idea mía sobre otro fanfic de Beautiful Disaster ¡Y ni se les ocurrió responderme! (Para los que no lovieron está en mis palabritas del capítulo 15, ahí pueden leer un poco de mi idea) Pero bueno, no los juzgo. En fin, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer las tonterías que salen de la cabeza de esta niña de 14 años, cuéntenme ¡Por amor de Dios! Qué tal les pareció esta parte de la historia y si tienen algo que les gustaría que añada al final de este fic tan hermoso, tengo varias ideas pero me encanta cuando los lectores se involucran en la historia también ¡Besos a todos, (y si ya entraron a clases) pues que tengan una buena semana!


	22. Una desastrosa hermosura

_***Consejo: respiren profundo, tomen la iniciativa, no hiperventilen y ¡disfruten el capítulo que es la única razón por la que escribo! ;) entonces, aquí vamos***_

**Abby POV:**

-Abigail, ha pasado tiempo- como siempre sus calculadores ojos me recorrían de pies a cabeza, enfriándome la sangre y haciendo que quisiera desmayarme en ese segundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- mi voz sonó más bien como murmullo, no acababa de creerme que mi madre estuviera realmente ahí y deseaba de todo corazón que fuera una mentira, tal vez estuviera alucinando porque estaba tan preocupada por Travis.

-¿Acaso necesito pedir cita para ver a la sangre de mi sangre?- y aún sonaba tan descarada como siempre, como si fuera un ejemplo a seguir y no una maldita mujer del demonio que se las apañaba para no dejar vivir a nadie, creí haberme librado de ella hace tiempo.

-No, pero necesitas avisarme que vendrás a maldecir mi hogar para asegurarme de no ver tu estúpido rostro de nuevo- si ella iba a comportarse igual de zorra como siempre lo había hecho yo no tenía razones para tratar de ser amable.

-Cuida tus palabras, niña- se atrevió a acercarse demasiado a mí.

-Ya no soy una niña pequeña, madre. Si te atreves a tocarme créeme que te encerrarán por 18 de maltrato infantil-no estaba tan preocupada por mí en sí, si no de mis hijos, ella no sabía y no tenía por qué saber nada de mi vida.

-Siempre tan sinvergüenza, igual que tu padre ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida de prostituta, querida? ¿Tal vez has enamorado a un ricachón moribundo? No me sorprendería vendiendo de ti, Cookie-controlé mis impulsos de arrástrala calle abajo, respiré profundo y respondí.

-Si viniste aquí para culparme de tus propios errores, es mejor que te vayas…- escuché un chillido entonces y maldije para mis adentros.

-Pidge ¿Quién…?- Travis salió de la habitación con mi nena en brazos que lloraba por haberse despertado.

-¿Hay algo que olvidaste comentarme?- preguntó sonando indignada, me hubiera reído de tanta ironía si no hubiera estado ardiendo por dentro.

-Bien… madre, este es mi esposo Travis. Trav, ella es mi mamá, si se le puede llamar así- me giré para verlo, estaba pálido y Jessie seguía llorando.

-Este… un placer, señora…- negué con mi cabeza para decirle que no tenía por qué ser tan amable con ella.

-Que decepción, Abigail ¿Fue un accidente verdad?- señaló a mi hija, mis maños se cerraron en puños pero me negué a darle una golpiza con mi bebé viendo.

-Por supuesto que no, mis niños son lo mejor de mi vida, madre, Aunque ¿Cómo diablos puedes saber tu eso si nunca fuiste una madre verdadera?- al fin me rendí ante la ironía, dulce y cruel ironía ¿Quién se creía ella para juzgarme?

-¿Así que son dos, ah? Que terrible, te compadezco- ni siquiera me atreví a ver a mi esposo de nuevo, estaría hecho una furia como yo.

-No necesito tu falsa compasión ni mucho menos, solo necesito una jodida razón por la cual no mandarte echando a patadas de mi casa- se acercó de nuevo y me miró fijo.

-Porque me debes mucho en esta vida, niña-

-Vaya, vaya… ni siquiera entiendo por qué te divorciaste ¡Tú y Mick tienen los mismos problemas mentales! Yo no te debo porque nunca me diste nada, todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por mí misma y no necesito que ninguna maldita prostituta venga aquí a exigir que pida perdón cuando ella es la única responsable de toda su miseria- eso había estado encerrado en mi mente por tanto tiempo, debo admitir que se sintió bien haberlo sacado.

-Pigeon…- Travis me reprendió desde lejos, pero esto estaba muy lejos de acabarse.

-Fuiste tú quien me robó la vida entera, no trates de excusarte- ¿De verdad esa mujer había ido a rehabilitación? Seguía tan estúpida y odiosa como siempre.

-Yo no pedí venir a este mundo, madre y la verdad no tengo ni idea de por qué te quejas si nunca hiciste nada por mí en realidad, comprendería todo este absurdo monólogo dramático tuyo si es que algún día en tu maldita vida te hubieras interesado por mí, ya es un poco tarde no crees ¿Si quiera recuerdas hace cuánto tiempo me fui de Wichita? … - por su expresión supe que no era así-cuatro jodidos y largos años-.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…- ni siquiera sabía cómo rayos podía actuar así, no tenía derechos ni razones para hacerlo.

-¡Claro que tiene que ver! Si no lo recuerdas tú fuiste parte de los peores años de toda mi vida, me humillaste, me maltrataste y preferiste andarte hundiendo en tus adicciones antes de siquiera mover un dedo por mí, acéptalo, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón por arruinar la existencia de alguien… eres tú, no puedes venir aquí y decirme que yo soy la razón de tu miseria cuando fuiste tú quien mandar todo al diablo. Por Dios, madura, hace mucho que saliste de mi vida y no tengo intenciones de dejarte entrar de nuevo cuando eres la principal causa por la cual tuve que escapar aquel infierno. Así que, puedes decirle a los padres de América que fueron muy amables en traerte, porque sé que fueron ellos, pero la verdad es que no quiero verte de nuevo nunca más, no me importa si fuiste tú quien me trajo al mundo, no eres mi madre… así de simple- estaba muy furiosa como para notar las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos, solo quería ponerle un final a todo aquello, quería sentirme capaz de respirar en paz y no lo haría con ese demonio en frente mío.

-Esto no se queda así, Abigail- oh sí, estaba tan furiosa como yo.

-¿De verdad? Pues yo creo que sí, porque si vuelvo a verte si quiera acercándote a mi o a mi familia, lo lamentarás… ya no soy una niña ingenua y no voy a dejar que trates de arruinarlo todo de nuevo… - tal vez requeriríamos la ayuda de alguno de los "compañeros de trabajo" de Travis.

-Muy bien, sigue con tus amenazas si quieres, no me importa. Bien sabes que jamás podrás alejarte de mí completamente, tu eres mía, yo te hice, por mucho que quieras esconderlo o negarlo… siempre serás hija mía, siempre serás mi vivo reflejo, eres como yo lo quieras o no-con eso por fin se dio vuelta y se fue, yo quedé mirando abajo sintiendo la ira y preocupación invadir todos mis sentidos, caí al suelo sollozando y Travis se apresuró a agarrarme.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- ni siquiera había escuchado cuando fue que Jessie dejó de llorar, pero al momento en que me vio tan herida pude ver lagrimitas en sus bellos ojos de nuevo.

-No quiero ser como ella…. No quiero que mis hijos me detesten…- Travis puso su mano en mi mejilla.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Ellos jamás van a detestarte, ellos te aman mucho, Pidge… - yo sentía una terrible presión en el pecho como si la visita de mi madre me hubiera arrancado el corazón, simplemente me derrumbé.

-¡Es que no voy a poder hacerlo! No está en mi naturaleza ser buena madre, algo saldrá mal y entonces ellos… jamás me lo perdonarán- fue un ataque de pánico obviamente.

-No digas eso, mi amor. Que seas hija de ese par de monstruos no significa que tengas que ser como ellos, la familia va mucho más allá que lazos de sangre y parentescos. Y bien tal vez no seremos los padres perfectos, pero tampoco tenemos por qué ser los peores, confío en que eres una mujer maravillosa, Abby y también sé que darías la vida por sus hijos ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que es no ser querida por las personas que te dieron la vida, tú conoces lo que es sentirse siempre sola y creer que eres un error, sé que jamás dejarías que los niños sintieran eso, porque tú los amas ¿Seguirías aquí sentada en el piso llorando desconsoladamente por ellos si no fuera así? Eso es lo que te diferencia de ella, tu si quieres a tus hijos y por el simple hecho de quererlos ellos lo harán igual- siempre envidié esa habilidad suya para dar discursos llegadores.

-Oh, Dios ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?- me abracé a él tratando de no mojar su camisa con mis lágrimas, pero fue casi inútil.

-Hey ¿Quién dice que no estaré aquí? Puede que yo me vaya, Pidge, pero mi corazón se queda siempre contigo.- acarició dulcemente mi cabello.

-¿Intentas consolarme o hacer que llore más?- Travis rió ante mi comentario.

-Siempre trato de reconfortarte, no lo olvides- me ayudó a levantarme y Jess lucía confundida.

-Oh, preciosa, perdón.- cogí a mi bebita de los brazos de su papá y ella se acomodó en mi pecho.

-Jamás entenderé cómo es que existe gente que no ama a sus hijos- besé la mejilla de mi esposo y volvimos al cuarto.

Mentiría si dijera que no me sentía miserable mientras conducía al aeropuerto, era como una sentencia de muerte, agradezco la cara de póker por esconder mis ganas de desfallecer en llanto otra vez, estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerlo siempre a mi lado y saber todo lo que hacía, ahora iba a Las Vegas por dos enormes semanas a un suicidio seguro y voluntario, ¿Qué iba a ser de mí si es que…?

-Estás pálida…- dijo él mientras Jay jugaba con su mano.

-Bueno, la depresión no es algo que te haga lucir hermosa- intenté sonreír para que no se preocupara.

-No quiero que estés así, no es para siempre, Abby- yo suspiré.

-Pero es una barbaridad de tiempo y te recuerdo que tendré que cuidar a los bebés yo sola…- "Excusas, excusas, Abigail Maddox ¿Por qué no solo le dices todo y acabas con esto?"-

-Ya sé, lo siento. Sabes que yo no elegí esto…- y mis pensamientos se metieron en la conversación de nuevo "De hecho lo hiciste, mi amor. Dios sabe que podrías haberlo evitado y aún así no sé por qué rayos estamos en estas ahora mismo".

-De acuerdo, lo entiendo y no te culpo, pero no me digas que no me preocupe porque sabes que lo haré de todos modos- estacioné la camioneta y tardamos un poco en seguir hablando.

-No lo haré, pero mira el lado bueno… así me extrañarás y cuando vuelva me amarás aún más- guiñó su ojo y besó mi mejilla, aún no estaba lejos y ya echaba de menos el contacto de su piel con la mía.

-Ese es el problema… jamás voy a poder amarte más de lo que ya lo hago- casi me arrojé a sus brazos de nuevo, mi corazón se destrozaba y no podía evitar sentirme culpable, todo lo hacía por mí, por mi penoso pasado y ridícula vida, por ser hija de un maldito y sanguinario criminal que sería capaz de asesinar hasta a dos indefensos bebés.

-Basta, no me gusta verte así. Y ya voy retrasado, Thomas me cortará la cabeza- por fin pude soltar una risita, me digne a salir del auto y a agarrar a mi bebita para dejarla en el coche con su hermano, Shep y Mare venían atrás nuestro y supe que ella había detectado mi tristeza, también me sentí mal por ellos, tan pronto como escucharon que Trav se iría un par de días prácticamente corrieron desde Dubái para quedarse conmigo y los bebés, les debía mucho, habían sacrificado su luna de miel por mi familia. Y Maldita sea mi suerte, Thomas había esperado como tres horas hasta que él llegara para que no perdieran el vuelo, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho retrasarse solo un poco más. Pasamos por las puertas y ahí estaba él en su traje profesional, con sus maletas listas pero luciendo algo enfadado.

-Culpa a la cuñada no a mí- se excusó Travis.

-Culpa a la depresión de esposa que acaba de tener gemelos, no a mí- esa fue mi respuesta.

-No los culparé a ninguno, par de idiotas, solo vamos pronto ¿Sí? El jefe está que echa humo- siguió hablando por su celular.

-Bien, aquí vamos ¿Sobrevivirás?- pero que ironía, ¿él me preguntaba a mí si iba a sobrevivir? James abrió sus manitas hacia a mí y lo alcé.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda, por ellos… ya sabes- guiñé mi ojo recordándole nuestra conversación previa.

-Oh, mierda, como los voy a extrañar- le dio un tierno beso a sus hijos.

-Si te olvidas de llamarme, te mataré- me tomó entre sus brazos y fue lo último para mí. Tenía unas ganas locas de decirle que mandáramos todo al diablo, que no me importaba si Mick o Benny seguían acosándonos en tanto lo tuviera a mi lado yo siempre estaría a salvo, no quería perderlo así, era horrible tener que ver al amor de mi vida y pensar que podría ser la última vez que vería sus hermosos ojos, oír cómo pronunciaba mi nombre, sentir nuestros corazones en sintonía, o la última vez que yo cerrara mis ojos con fuerza escondiendo mis lágrimas y llevando mis labios contra los suyos. Amaba tanto a ese imbécil, jamás estaría lista para dejarlo ir, ni siquiera por dos míseras semanas que podían convertirse en meses, o años. Pero eso hubiera sido ser egoísta, él quería protegernos, sería privar a mis niños de tener una vida feliz y a salvo.

-Por favor, has estado en mi mente por como cuatro años y más, ¿en serio crees que me olvidaré de ti ahora?- dijo contra mi boca, sonreí.

-Solo te digo que jamás pienses en algo que no sea yo, o nosotros en todo caso- Jay hizo un sonidito contento.

-Como diga, señora Maddox… Te amo, Abby- esas palabras las tenía tan grabadas dentro de mí, era el mismo tono y manera de decirlas como siempre y aún así hacía que me sienta infinitamente feliz como lo había sido la primera vez.

-Te amo, Trav- acaricié su mejilla. Escuché que Mare lloraba también, que vergonzoso, como si fuera a irse una eternidad, eran solo dos semanas, dos semanas del infierno, ya sabía yo que no iba a poder ni pestañear sin preguntarme si Travis estaría a salvo, lo peor era que no podía preguntarle exactamente qué iba a hacer sin oír sus mentiras piadosas. Pero no era el tiempo lo que importaba, era el hecho de que él iría a perseguir a dos malditos criminales que podían acabar con su vida en dos segundos si así lo deseaban, y yo que me había prometido que jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo.

-Cuida de mis pichoncitos ¿Sí? Que no lloren mucho y si algo sucede… ni siquiera pienses en decírmelo, solo hazlo ¿De acuerdo?- yo asentí lentamente.

-Hey enamorados ¿Quieren dejar lo cursi para otro día? Tenemos un avión al que llegar- yo amaba a los hermanos de Trav, pero Thommy estaba particularmente odioso ese día.

-Cuídate mucho, Dios sabe que moriré si algo te pasa, no hagas nada que puedas lamentar- era lo mismo que había dicho tantas veces, pero hablamos de Travis Maddox, tendría que decírselo mil veces diarias para que entendiera aunque sea una palabra.

-Lo único que lamento ahora es tener que dejarte sola- tomé su mano.

-Hey, mi corazón se va contigo, jamás estaré sola de nuevo…- supe eso desde el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo mucho que nos amábamos, era inútil y casi tonto pensar otra cosa.

-Deséenme suerte- cogió sus maletas y se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba con su hermano.

-Vas a necesitar mucho más que suerte, mi amor…- susurré, Jay me miró preocupado, entonces supe que debía guardarme aquellos pensamientos para mí.

**Travis POV:**

¿Había ya mencionado mis horrorosas pesadillas? Sí, pues, ahora las vivía a diario. Los segundos eran minutos, los minutos eran horas, las horas eran días y los días parecían años, ver la foto de mis hijos con Pidge me destrozaba internamente y ya no tenía ganas de ver a Benny con su dosis de fechorías diarias, solo quería volver a casa, tenía miedo de que al volver me encontrara ya no con bebés si no con dos gemelos revoltosos de 5 años que no sabían quién demonios era yo y una esposa terriblemente furiosa y herida, sonaba ridículo pero cada vez que se me ocurría eso comenzaba a temblar. Las cosas se ponían complicadas, Thomas gritaba estresado, el jefe nos presionaba a ambos, habían asesinatos en masa y hasta llegué a presenciar uno, era una chica joven y bonita, había tenido que pedir prestado el dinero de Benny para pagar la operación de su moribundo padre, no funcionó y para colmo estaba endeudada hasta la coronilla, Benny no tenía corazón alguno escondido dentro de su obeso cuerpo, sus matones acabaron con ella y dejaron a sus huérfanos hermanitos morir de hambre en la calle, traté de hacer algo por supuesto, pero el jefe lo pospuso.

Igual llegaba al hotel exhausto, decepcionado y harto, parecía un chiste de mal gusto, era el mismo hotel donde Pidge y yo habíamos pasado nuestra noche de bodas, todo me recordaba a ella, el mismo pasillo donde la había visto llorar, la misma habitación enorme, las mismas sábanas, todo era igual, excepto que esta vez estaba solo.

Y agradecía a los ángeles cuando al fin estaba en paz y podía marcar el número histéricamente para oír su dulce voz en mis oídos, escuchar los tiernos balbuceos de mis hijos. Habría usado la videollamada pero mi jefe me lo prohibía porque decía que me distraía ¡Vaya estupidez! Como si ellos no fueran lo único que me mantenía vivo. Ella decía que los niños se ponían inquietos, que Jessie estaba confundida porque ya no llegaba a arrullarla en las noches, Jay no entraba por nada del mundo a la bañera y Shepley ya estaba cansado de hacer de niñera cuando América y Pigeon no estaban, maldito imbécil egoísta, eran sus sobrinos, aunque no lo culpo demasiado tampoco, después de todo eran hijos míos, era obvio que serían un poco (muy) revoltosos. Pero quien me preocupaba más era mi esposa, todo lo que le decía a ella eran mentiras la mayoría ¿La más grande de todas? "Estoy bien, no te preocupes" Me sentía enfermo cada vez que decía eso, era horrible, era detestable fingir que nada estaba mal cuando moría de ganas de tomar el primer avión camino a casa, igual sonaba algo afligida y eso me provocaba una ira y tristeza inmensa. Lo que se puso peor cuando le dije que mi viaje se alargaría otra semana, otra jodida semana de investigaciones inútiles e improductivas, ella juró y perjuró que no estaba llorando, pero hasta a través del teléfono ya podía imaginarme sus preciosos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y sentir que el corazón se me hacía trizas como el de ella, así que tanto ella como yo mentíamos, no porque quisiéramos hacernos daño si no para evitar el daño mismo.

Las noches las pasaba en vela pensando en lo difícil que era esto en realidad, era mi primer de cientos de viajes estúpidos en los que no podía mover ni un dedo porque era peligroso, Pigeon estaría siempre triste y se sentiría abandonada, habría un montón de cosas que me perdería, habrían cientos de cosas que yo querría hacer y no podría hacerlas, la vida se me pasaría en hacer nada, solo quería acabar con aquellos hijos de perra y seguir adelante, ayudar a la mujer de mi sueños a olvidar todo eso que la había hecho sufrir, quería proteger a mis hijos, lástima que no podía hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo.

Era terrible y desgarrador para ambos, Shep a veces me decía que Abby se sentaba sola en el cuarto por horas, que a veces no comía y otras ya ni escuchaba cuando Jay lloraba por ella, me preocupaba pero no podía dejarlo todo a un lado en ese momento, ¿Tanto problema para no haber logrado nada? Eso hubiera sido de lo más ridículo y agotador. Recuerdo una noche en particular, eran casi las tres de la mañana y mi celular sonó en el velador, Abby había activado la videollamada.

-¿Pidge, qué rayos? Sabes que no puedo…- pero su voz llorosa calló mis quejidos.

_-¡Me vale un reverendo pepino! Son las 2:45 de la mañana y él no duerme contigo ¿O sí?-_ estaba sosteniendo a Jessica que estaba muy cansada y furiosa, ella también tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar tanto.

-Claro que no ¿Pasa algo?- intenté abrir bien mis ojos.

_-¡Pasa que soy un asco de madre! Me paso día y noche temblando de preocupación mientras mis pobres hijos se quedan mudos del susto ¡Pasa que soy una terrible mejor amiga! Porque Mare hace todo lo que yo debería hacer y pasa que soy la más idiota esposa y familiar del mundo…- _siguió llorando- _porque tus hermanos ya no aguantan mis penas, hasta ellos lloran ¡Y ni siquiera jugamos póker! Me siento horrible, Trav…. Ya no sé qué hacer, trato de convencerme que estás bien todo el tiempo y no puedo evitar sentir que me estoy mintiendo, dime ¿Me equivoco si digo que esto es el infierno para ambos?-_ y rayos, ella tenía razón, hasta yo quería echarme a llorar como bebé al oír sus palabras.

-Claro que no, yo también los extraño histéricamente, pero aparte de eso todo está bien, yo estoy bien y regresaré pronto-.

-_Trav, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-_ sonaba nerviosa e insegura, entonces comprendí que debía ser importante.

-Lo que quieras, amor. Solo dime y lo haré…- le aseguré, ella suspiró y bajó la mirada, Jessie toqueteó la pantalla del celular.

_-Yo… olvídalo, es tonto pensar algo así, es solo que… jamás hemos estado tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro y me siento algo… incompleta-_ secó sus lágrimas, pero igual pude imaginar que me escondía algo más.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así, no he muerto-.

-_Pero siento como que estuvieras a un segundo de morir- _y seguía teniendo razón.

-Tal vez sientes eso porque estás un poco sola. Pero, Pidge, no puedes estarme vigilando las 24 horas al día para ver si estoy bien no ¿Confías en mí, no es así?- Jessie hizo un sonido que indicaba que lloraría si es que su mamá no se calmaba.

-_Claro que sí, pero me haces mucha falta…_\- como odiaba escuchar su adolorida voz y saber que era por mi culpa ¿Cómo tratar de hacer algo bueno sin lastimar a los demás?

-No te preocupes, cielo, pronto vamos a estar los cuatro juntos de nuevo ¿sí? Ahora seca esos hermosísimos ojos tuyos y… ¡Ve a dormir, maldita sea! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Cómo despiertas a la bebé así?- solo se rió ante mi "explosión" de ira.

-_La pregunta es: ¿Cómo me despierta ella a mí así?_\- tocó su nariz con la de mi princesa y ambas rieron.

-Cierto, pero deben estar ambas muy cansadas, es mejor que duerman ya…- hablaba por los tres, de hecho.

-_De acuerdo, perdona mis lloriqueos de esposa paranoica…-_ ¿he mencionado cuánto amaba su expresión avergonzada? Era bellísima.

-Todas las esposas lo hacen, Pigeon y créeme… tengo suerte, los tuyos duran poco- rió de nuevo, me sentí un poco mejor, adoraba su sonrisa.

-_Muy bien ¡Dile adiós a papá, Jess!-_ mi nena movió su manito despidiéndose de mí, extrañaba tanto a mis bebés –_Te amamos, Trav_-.

-Y yo a ustedes, chicas sexys y hermosas. Las veré pronto- me miró acusadoramente pero seguía sonreía.

-Duerme bien, bebé- dio un beso a la cámara y se fue, así sin más, era increíble la manera en que podías sentirte el hombre más afortunado del mundo en un momento y al siguiente perderlo todo.

Al fin y al cabo, el viaje no fue tan malo, me ayudó a despejar la mente (a base de una depresión y nostalgia de mierda) y hasta llegó a ser algo productivo, tuvimos otro cargo sobre Benny para presentar a la policía y tuve que llevar a los hermanos de aquella chica al orfanato, no es que me complaciera mucho pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, igual hicieron amigos muy pronto. Todo eso me complacía inmensamente, pero nada se comparaba al despertarme la mañana que volvería a casa, era una ocasión especial y estaba más que contento, emocionado y listo para irme. El jefe nos llamó temprano a Thomas y a mí para felicitarnos por el buen trabajo. Antes de guardar mi equipaje fui a hacer unas cuantas compras y después de unas horas ya estábamos ambos en el avión.

-¿Al fin a casa o no?- me codeó.

-Jamás he sido más feliz en mi vida, Tommy querido.- el frotó mi cabeza y yo golpeé su brazo.

-¿Más que cuando te casaste con Abby o qué?-

-Bueno, hay otros momentos en los que he sido tremendamente feliz, pero este se suma a la lista, seguramente no recuerdas por qué- comenté felizmente, él sonrió bochornosamente.

-¡Feliz aniversario, cabeza de pollo! ¿Creíste que me había olvidado o no, idiota? ¡Claro que no! Eres mi hermanito- me dio un fuerte abrazo que me dejó sin aire.

-Bueno, gracias por recordarlo, hermano. Hoy será un día genial, me aseguraré de ello- le guiñé un ojo, él comprendió mi mensaje y rió conmigo.

-¡Ah, tu pequeña zorra! ¿Y los bebés qué?-.

-Mare y Shep tendrán otra experiencia de padres esta noche, yo debo ocuparme de mami- no es que quisiera que mi primo y su… demonios, aún me cuesta decirlo… esposa, no durmieran ya nunca, fue un pequeño favor de aniversario nada más.

-Usen protección, con dos bebés ya tenemos suficiente- bromeaba de seguro, si no fue así, como lamento no haberle roto los dientes.

-Sí, si ¿Quién eres? ¿La abuela? ¡Creí que esta conversación había acabado hace mucho!- confesé avergonzado.

-Me gusta verte haciendo berrinche, pequeño Trav- me aseguró. Malditos sean mis hermanos, los amaba más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

-Como sea, nada podrá arruinar este día- era como una promesa para mí mismo.

No fue hasta que la vi corriendo hacia a mí emocionada, alegre y lindísima que pude respirar de nuevo, sentirla cerca era reconfortante y de cierto modo yo también me había sentido incompleto hasta entonces, no había sido mucho tiempo y aún así parecían años, pero ella era la misma de siempre, la misma Abby Abernathy ahora Maddox, la misma chica bella, testaruda y orgullosa, mi misma Abby con un pasado terrible, un presente difícil y un futuro brillante. La misma chica que yo amaba más que a mi vida y que me había dado todo lo que no sabía que necesitaba y que sin embargo moriría si no llegaba a tenerlo. Ahí estaba ella, el amor de mi vida, abrazada a mí con lágrimas felices cayendo de sus ojos mientras nos fundíamos en el más tierno de los besos.

-¡Feliz aniversario, amor mío!- dijo contra mis labios.

-Feliz aniversario, preciosa- besé su mejilla y me condujo hasta los niños. Ambos alzaron sus brazos para que los cargara pero no podía hacerlo con ambos, así que Pidge tomó a mi princesa y Jay vino conmigo.

-Te han extrañado como imbéciles- dijo América cruzada de brazos, se veía feliz igual, Shep rió a su lado.

-Y yo a ustedes, niños hermosos- besé las mejillas sonrojadas de mis hijos y sonreí al ver sus muecas de alegría.

-Bueno, igual irán a la casa de sus tíos hoy ¿No es así?- dijo Shepley, Abby me miró inquieta.

-¿Y eso?-.

-Es parte de tu regalo de aniversario, Pidge- ella sonrió.

-Y mejor vamos acelerando esto antes de que comiencen tus festejos aquí- dijo Mare, todos nos reímos, hasta los niños.

No tardamos mucho en estar completamente solos en la casa, todo era como cuando éramos dos universitarios locos y demasiado enamorados, parecíamos estar comiéndonos el uno al otro más que besándonos cuando pasamos por la ´puerta, tuve que pedirle perdón a la vecina por las muestras públicas de afecto y luché contra mí mismo para separarme de ella un segundo en lo que iba a buscar su regalo.

-No te tardes, ya quiero enseñarte el mío- dijo desde la sala.

-Ya me imagino, espera un segundo- dije riendo mientras abría mi equipaje.

-¡No eso, tonto! Me refería al regalo…- obviamente ella se reía como histérica también.

-Bien, feliz aniversario, cielo- le di la cajita que tan minuciosamente había escogido, digna de una bella y perfecta esposa. La abrió revelando el collar de oro en forma de corazón que había encargado al joyero la semana antes de regresar a casa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Dios mío, Trav! Con lo que cuesta esto podríamos haber comprado una casa nueva- lo sostuvo entre sus manos con expresión de asombro y estando muy complacida, aunque no quiso admitirlo.

-También planeo darte eso algún día, por ahora confórmate con el collar- puse mis brazos alrededor de ella.

-Gracias, es precioso- se lo puso en el cuello.

-Y aún no acaba, ábrelo- ella lo hizo obedientemente, era una pequeña versión del marco para fotos que le había dado antes, solo que eran fotos más pequeñas, en el lado izquierdo estábamos ella y yo en nuestra boda y al otro lado estaban Jay y Jessie abrazados mientras dormían.

-Estoy sin palabras, literalmente… como te amo- sonreí y cerré el dije Para que viera la inscripción de atrás: **"Nunca olvides que mi corazón es tuyo"**, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero estaba contenta.

-Así podrás tenerlo contigo siempre, aún cuando yo esté lejos, Pidge… siempre se queda contigo- me abrazó tiernamente.

-Jamás voy a olvidarlo, Trav. Te amo muchísimo- apreté más el abrazo, desesperado por tenerla aún más cerca.

-Yo también, Abby… pero ahora, quiero ver mi regalo- ella rió.

-Bien, tenía un plan en específico… pero con este hermoso regalo… creo que puedo ofrecerte algo mucho mejor- mordió su labio.

-Tú si sabes cómo complacerme- volví a unir mi boca con la suya y caímos en el sofá, vaya aniversario, uno de los mejores.

**Abby POV: **

Y así fue cómo Trav y yo descubrimos el verdadero significado de crecer, madurar y comenzar verdaderamente a vivir, no se trataba de un número o de presumir qué hacíamos o no. Se trataba de ver lo más preciado en las más pequeñas cosas: Un tierno beso, un abrazo de tus padres adoptivos, derramar lágrimas en el hombro de alguien, reír por algo estúpido, proteger a algo que amas a toda costa, sentir un toquecito en el vientre y saber que algo maravillosos se esconde ahí, escuchar palabras de aliento, tener peleas y discusiones estruendosas, ver acontecimientos preciosos, asistir a reuniones con amigos y familia, bodas y fiestas, despertarse con lloriqueos a la media noche, abrazar fuertemente a alguien que has extrañado, despedirse definitivamente de todo aquello que te causó dolor, hacer a un lado el miedo y darlo todo por hacer feliz a quienes amas y revolcarse un ratito con aquella persona que ha robado para siempre tu corazón. Todo se aprende alguna vez; Crecer es aprender a disfrutar de la vida sin importar las complicaciones, madurar es aprender a divertirse más y amar es aprender a buscar esa mitad que nos faltaba, y bueno… lo que más aprendimos él y yo fue a convertir un hermoso desastre en una, algo desastrosa, hermosura. Pero bueno, no voy a quejarme, tengo todo lo que siempre he querido y soy más feliz que nunca.

_***5 años después***_

-¡Jessica Diane Maddox Abernathy! Deja de correr desnuda por ahí ¡Travis controla a tu hija!- Trav y yo correteamos por toda la casa tratando de alistar a Jessie y Jay para la escuela, pero son imparables como todos los niños de cuatro años y medio.

-¡Jessie, por Dios! Papá se va a enfadar si no te vistes ahora mismo- Jessie es obviamente más rápida que su papá, pero igual es parecidísima a él en muchas cosas.

-Mamá ¿Estás segura que esta loca es mi hermana? ¡Parece aquel chimpancé que vimos en el zoológico con el abuelo!- Jay me sorprende a veces con lo que dice, también se parece mucho a mí, ambos nos creemos terriblemente superiores.

-¡James, no le digas así a tu hermana!- escuchar los regaños de Travis no era habitual, pero educa de la mejor manera a nuestros niños.

-¡No me grites, papá! No es mi culpa que ella sea la gemela revoltosa- responde Jay, cubro mi rostro con la mano.

-¡Y no es mi culpa que él sea el gemelo más aburrido!- contesta Jessica saltando de nuestra cama, eso sí, tanto Jay como Jessie tienen el carácter explosivo de su papá, mi hijo se aproxima a darse una riña con su hermana, yo me apresuro a detenerlo pero un fuerte mareo me detiene, Jay me mira asustado.

-Eh… ¿papá?- llama mi pequeño a mi esposo.

-¿Qué pasa, campeón?- pregunta él tratando de arreglarle la camiseta a Jessie, sus ricitos se enredan en el reloj de él.

-¡Mamá está verde!- dice mi hija preocupada, yo cubro mi boca con una mano cuando siento que se me regresará el desayuno.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada…- le aseguro a mi familia, - pero me haría bien ir a ver a Stella…- Los tres me miran confundidos.

-¿Y por qué vas a ir a nuestra doctora? ¡Ya no eres niña, mamá!- me recuerda mi princesa, yo le sonrío.

-Yo no, pero tal vez algo dentro de mí sí lo es…- anuncio, Travis se queda pasmado, parpadea unas cuantas veces y aclara su voz.

-¿Tú crees que…? ¿Bebé?- él pregunta tembloroso, yo rió y asiento con la cabeza.

-Ahora ambos están verdes, Jess- comenta Jay al ver nuestras expresiones, mi familia se acerca a abrazarme y mi esposo me da un beso. La vida una vez me dio mil razones para llorar, pero cada vez nosotros teníamos mil razones más para sonreír.

_**El Fin.**_

_Dreamer._

¡Hola chiquillos! Muy bien, hemos terminado este fanfic, ¿Lloraron, chillaron, gritaron, lanzaron la laptop por la ventana? ¡Díganme porfi! Bueno, yo les confesaré alguito, sobre el otro fanfic, y tomando en cuenta sus comentarios, haré que sea una secuencia de one- shots, unos podrán ser secuela de este fic y otros serán una versión mía sobre la vida de Abby y Travis antes de los libros ¿Qué tal? ¿Les parece? ¿Les complace? XDDDD En fin, mis últimas palabras aquí serán, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con este pequeño sueño conmigo, por ser lectores tan fieles, amables y pacientes sobre todo. Yo amo con locura esta trilogía, es de las más bonitas que he leído y de verdad que me llega al corazón, solo espero haberlos entretenido un rato y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez llegarles con mis palabras. Por ahora me despediré, pero nos leeremos de nuevo, pichoncitos ¡Es una promesa! Muchos besos ya agradecimientos de mi parte, los quiero ¡Bye!


	23. ¡Anuncio Urgente!

¿Qué tal, pichoncitos?

Bien, lo prometido es deuda, y después de tanto tiempo de planeación y corrección y escritura me complace…

¡Dejarles aquí el link de mi segundo fanfic de Beautiful Disaster, ojalá les guste! :D

s/10778750/1/A-Perfect-Disaster

_Dreamer._


End file.
